Do You Believe in Destiny?
by bluefairy17
Summary: My own version of Boys Over Flowers where Ga Eul also attends Shinhwa High. Could this change in the plot lead to an earlier attraction and closeness between Ga Eul and Yi Jung?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: After around 2 years of not updating, I am here again. Haha! xD This is my own version of Boys Over Flowers, focusing on Ga Eul and Yi Jung. 3 I may take some scenes from the drama from time to time or alter some of the scenes but mostly, it is just my imagination and creativeness. Do not be fooled! Haha. If this fanfic turns out to be weird later on, forgive me. I was fooling around when I started writing this. Haha. But I hope I can devote myself into this story so that I can make a good one. xD

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**_____________**

**Do you believe in destiny?**

Shinhwa School- considered as the best elite school in South Korea.

This reputation of Shinhwa probably is the main reason why many children, - from high class people to commoners, want to attend this school. For the past years, it was observed that every child who graduates from this elite school lives a successful life. Everyone believes that if one does not attend this school, then there's no need to bother looking for jobs in the business world.

Though Shinhwa is a school built under public funds, commoners are still not able to enroll in this school. Behind its popularity, Shinhwa School has so many secrets hidden behind it. The government believes that economic growth is more important than education. Through the accommodation of the richest kids in the country, the government can earn back the funds it used on building such school. The families of these kids will also invest in industries in the country, earning them profit. Shinhwa School was built just for money.

**Chapter 1: The Reason**

It was a fine sunny day and Geum Jan Di and her best friend, Chu Ga Eul, are on their way to Shinhwa School to deliver clothes to those who had them dry cleaned in Jan Di's Dry Cleaners.

The two girls were on their own bicycles making their way to enter the school but were stopped by a piece of wood, painted alternate red and white, in front of them. They soon realized that there was guard and asked them, "Where do you think you two are going?"

Since they are just there to deliver, Jan Di immediately replied, "We're just going to deliver clothes from Jan Di's Dry Cleaners."

After hearing their reason, the guard nodded and let them in.

Once inside the school grounds, the two can't help but be mesmerized by the elegance and beauty surrounding them. The school grounds they passed were full of oak and mahogany trees. From time to time, they would come across expensive cars passing them. And for a few times, they entered wrong buildings because of their confusion. Finally, they found the right building where they are supposed to deliver the clothes but the entrance of the building were full of students, waiting for something (or someone) to come.

As Jan Di and Ga Eul waited for the crowd to go so they could deliver the clothes, they found themselves also waiting. Curiosity filled their hearts and they both badly want to know what these students are waiting for they have eagerness written all over their faces.

After a few minutes of waiting, there came four sports cars, a bright yellow, neon orange, a top- down white and a fiery red. From each car emerged four lads, all wearing suits and not the uniforms that the students wear. As the four started to walk and meet at the middle of the crowd, loud cheers, mostly from the women, can be heard in the area. There were also screaming and shouting, as if four gorgeous men from the heavens came down to earth. These four are no other than the Flower Four or F4.

The Flower Four or F4, as people call them, is a group of eligible bachelors, whose families are probably the top 4 richest in South Korea. The F4 consists of Song Woo Bin, So Yi Jung, Yoon Ji Hoo and F4's leader, Goo Jun Pyo.

The F4's families give the school the highest amount of money, so much higher than all the students' donation combined. And because of this, they were treated highly in this school. They were like kings in this school, since their kindergarten, up until now that they are in their senior year in high school.

The young man wearing a leather jacket over his polo is Song Woo Bin. He is the successor of the construction business, Il Shin Construction. There had been rumors that half of Jeju Island is the company's. Other than these, Song Woo Bin is frightened by most people because there is an even worse rumor that his family is connected to underground mafias. No other people except his F4 friends know the truth about this rumor. He is a certified womanizer of older women.

The young lad who emerged from a neon orange car is the one who got most of the women to scream and shout. He is So Yi Jung, the ultimate Casanova of F4. There is no doubt about that for his smile makes women fall in love with him. So Yi Jung is a gifted potter whose family owns the biggest and grandest art museum and pottery business in South Korea.

After the two men, came another lad, the only one who is wearing white. His white suit made him look like the quietest and kindest member of the F4. He is Yoon Ji Hoo, the grandson of the past president of South Korea. He has passion for the arts, especially music and plays the violin. His family owns the Su Am Music Museum and Su Am Cultural Foundation.

Lastly, Goo Jun Pyo emerged from his red car and looked as aristocratic as he always did. He is F4's leader and richest of the four. Goo Jun Pyo is no other than the heir to Shinhwa Group. The school got its name from the economic group and it can't be denied that Goo Jun Pyo seems like he is the owner of this school; only, it is not written on paper.

As the world renowned F4 passed the crowd, the cheers, shouts and screams became even louder and made Jan Di and Ga Eul cover their ears. Undoubtedly, not only high class girls were mesmerized by the F4. As Jan Di and Ga Eul watched the four men pass by, the two girls can't help but stare at them, thinking how men could be these beautiful and elegant. Jan Di's attention was taken by Ji Hoo while her friend was captured by Yi Jung, just like the other girls.

After the F4 finally came inside the building, the crowd lessened and this gave the opportunity for Jan Di and Ga Eul to finally be able to deliver the clothes. But before they could move, the two girls heard a loud scream made by a man inside. The two moved with the crowd inside the building to witness what happened and there it was, before their eyes, the two saw a student lying on the floor, looking helpless.

The first floor of the building was suddenly filled again by students but not with the eagerness on their faces right now but a mixture of pity and hatred- pity for the young man lying on the floor and hatred on whoever did this to him. From the crowd, questions like, _"Who did this to him?"_, _"What happened to him?"_, _"What are we going to do?" _and other similar questions could be heard.

Goo Jun Pyo was getting irritated by the voices he heard around him and shouted, "Yah! Whoever I hear talk will be expelled from this school!"

As soon as students heard it, silence fell in the room as if an angel passed by, as they say. The only sound that can be heard right now is the cry in pain of the student lying on the floor.

Jan Di was about to go over to the man and help him but then she heard Goo Jun Pyo say, "This man was kicked by me. Great isn't it? He blocked our path so I gave him a little punishment. I was going to let him away but silenced when I ordered him to do so. And so, another punishment must be given to him? Right?"

Though the students didn't really agree to it, they have no other choice but agree with Goo Jun Pyo. They just nodded their heads, careful not to make any sound. The F4, on the other hand, seems like to be enjoying this except Yoo Ji Hoo who kept a straight face.

Goo Jun Pyo continued, "So as for his new punishment, I award him a red card." Jun Pyo pulled out a red card from the inside pocket of his coat. "Of course, I was not able to place it inside his locker so I'm just giving him this. The first time. Wow."

Goo Jun Pyo laughed and the others followed. He then continued his speech, "I know that it will be a boring week for us so let's have a little entertainment."

By the word entertainment, Goo Jun Pyo did not mean singing or dancing but toying with the person he kicked. He snapped his hand which signaled that entertainment starts.

The lying man on the floor immediately got to his feet and ran. Even though feeling weak, he ran flight of stairs upward until he reached the roof top. Jan Di and Ga Eul followed him out of pure pity and after them came the students who want to be entertained today. The man couldn't think of anything else to do so he decided to stand on the railings around the roof top and decided to commit suicide. But before he was able to reach the ground, he was caught by Jan Di and Ga Eul, who saved him. The two girls were holding his arms tightly.

A few days have passed and this event became the headlines in all newspapers and news program, the topic of forums and blogs over the internet, and many more. It can't be denied that this is the talk of the town.

Because of this incident at Shinhwa High, protestors took advantage and contradicted the school, even the Shinhwa Group. The rally was shown live on TV and Goo Jun Pyo's mother was watching it. She can't help but be agitated at this news. _"This is definitely ruining Shinhwa's reputation." _She can't think anymore of any way to get out of this mess until her secretary, went inside her office and offered her a solution- give Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul full scholarship to Shinhwa High so they will shut their mouths and soon, the public will eventually forget about it.

The idea was not bright enough but it is the only thing they came up with.


	2. Chapter 2

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**_____________**

**Chapter 2: Soccer Blues**

Though Jan Di and Ga Eul didn't want to attend the school, they have no choice but to do so because Shinhwa Group threatened their families that if the two would not attend the school and shut their mouths, they all will surely end up sleeping on the streets. The two girls just accepted so the next day, Jan Di and Ga Eul started school. To cover the real reason for them attending this school, Jan Di joined the swimming varsity while Ga Eul became part of the soccer varsity. The front is that they were admitted because of their athletic skills.

Since the two are mere commoners, Jan Di and Ga Eul are left out from the rest of the 2-B class. They have the backmost seat in the room and no one ever dared to talk to them. During lunch, the two have their own lunchboxes and they eat alone under an oak tree near the building where they have classes for they don't dare to come to the canteen. The meals at the school canteen are priced like those meals at the most expensive restaurant in South Korea.

One day, when the two were having their lunch at their usual spot, they saw the F4 pass by, still looking so gorgeous. Jan Di followed Ji Hoo's movements while Ga Eul can't take her eyes off Yi Jung.

Yi Jung, being the Casanova, can easily sense if someone is looking at him or at the F4. He felt this when they passed by the oak tree and there he saw under it, two girls staring at them while having their lunch. He can't help but smile to the sight of these two girls for this is the first time that he saw Shinhwa students bringing lunch to the school and not eating at the canteen. Moreover, he saw Ga Eul staring at him and saw that the girl looks so naïve and cute. He smiled again, this time revealing his deep dimples. This sight of So Yi Jung smiling at her has made Ga Eul drop her chopsticks.

This time, not only Yi Jung noticed the two girls but also Song Woo Bin, another womanizer in the F4 and Yi Jung's best friend. He saw how Yi Jung smiles and looks at this cute girl who dropped her chopsticks. Seeing his best friend look like this, he patted Yi Jung at the back and said to him, _"That girl looks cute, eh? But I don't think she will go out with a cold blooded Casanova like you."_ And with this, Woo Bin started laughing by himself.

Goo Jun Pyo and Yoon Ji Hoo noticed Woo Bins laughs and turned back to their other friends who stopped walking and were looking at the two girls. Ji Hoo asked, "What seems to be funny, eh?"

Woo Bin answered, still laughing, "That girl with a long hair caught Yi Jung's attention. It is very unlikely."

As Jun Pyo heard Woo Bin's reason, he also turned and looked at the two girls who, by now, are packing their lunch and are about to leave. Jun Pyo saw Jan Di and also felt the same way as Yi Jung but it was unnoticed because Woo Bin and Ji Hoo are now teasing Yi Jung.

"Yah! Don't be like that guys. I wouldn't want to go out with her. She's just a mere commoner- not my type and you know that." Yi Jung shouted at his friends and started walking briskly to the building. His F4 friends immediately shut their mouths and followed him.

Ga Eul heard what Yi Jung said and was disappointed by Yi Jung's comment. 'Ga Eul, you are a fool. Surely, he wouldn't like you. He is an F4 right? And he is very rich, not like you.' she said to herself.

Jan Di noticed her friend's disappointment and got up to ask her why she is looking like that. Ga Eul doesn't want to tell her the truth for Jan Di will scold her. Jan Di never liked rich people because she always sees them as eyesores and 'country trash'.

"I just miss our old school Jan Di." Ga Eul responded, trying to sound like she was saying the truth. "We were never on our own there."

"Ne… I also miss our old school. At least, we were not treated there like we have an illness."

c,")

The next few days passed like there was nothing special on each day, much like the same as the other day not until varsity practices started on the Tuesday of the third week of school.

Because Jan Di and Ga Eul are not on the same varsity team, they have no choice but to separate.

"Jan Di!" Ga Eul shouted at her friend before they separate at the lobby. "We'll meet later. Okay?"

"Ne!" Jan Di responded.

And then Jan Di proceeded to the pool at the basement of the sports building while Ga Eul walked to the soccer field.

It was a fine day to play soccer. The sun shone brightly but didn't release that much heat to make someone sweat too much.

Ga Eul walked slowly to the soccer field, trying to keep calm and not be nervous. She's afraid that she may not have friends and that no one will pass the ball to her. She may look that she is an innocent and girly type but out there in the field, she transforms herself to a soccer player who will do everything just to have the ball and strike it. Back in her old school, Ga Eul is considered as one of the best forwards of the school. But now, it seems like nervousness is eating all her confidence and skills.

Not more than 5 minutes, she arrived in the field and saw a dozen of people, mixed boys and girls, changing into their soccer clothes. Much to her disappointment, no one seemed to notice her so she just seated at a bench far from the others. From where she sits, she saw two men walking towards the field. One was an older man than the other, wearing rubber shoes. She then inferred that this is the varsity coach. The other one, she again guessed, is a student, wearing an all black Adidas soccer uniform- from his jersey to his shorts, long socks and studs. He is also kicking a ball in front of him and twice or thrice, performed a trick.

As she was staring at the two men coming, a tall guy with green eyes who also looked like part of the soccer varsity walked in front of her and asked, "Would you mind if I sit next to you?"

Ga Eul was surprised that a person talked to her. Because of this, she just nodded her head which signaled that the guy can occupy the seat next to her.

He then introduced himself, "Hello. My name is Choi Han Kyul. You are?"

"Chu Ga Eul." She responded softly.

"Nice to meet you Ga Eul." and then he held his hand in front of Ga Eul and she shook hands with him.

After the two's introduction to each other, the coach and the guy in black Adidas uniform reached the field and then a whistle stopped the noise.

Ga Eul was again, surprised because the guy with the coach is So Yi Jung! 'What a coincidence.' She said to herself.

All in all, there were 14 players. The coach first introduced himself as Coach Lee Kyu Soo. After his introduction about himself, he then instructed each of the players to introduce themselves to the others. Most of them already knew each other but were surprised to hear an unfamiliar name.

"Chu Ga Eul?" they all asked and looked at the ponytailed girl beside Han Kyul.

But before the lady could answer why she is here, Coach Lee said, "She is our newest member of the varsity. I heard she is a really good forward so I accepted her."

Ga Eul's face turned red by the remarks of the coach and just bowed down to give her thanks for the compliment. After Ga Eul's little act, Yi Jung spoke. "Hi. I am So Yi Jung. I don't think I need to introduce myself anymore." while looking around him and when he saw Ga Eul, flashed a smile at her.

Though his words are a little airy, the girls didn't mind this and just stared at him admiringly. Yi Jung sure looks cool when he has this bit of air with him.

After the introduction, the coach instructed them to run around the field five times and have their stretching afterwards. Later, they had their drills- passing, kicking, tackling and others.

It has been an hour and they were all getting bored in the drills and so the coach said that they'll have a little game after a short break. Afterwards, the huddled and had two teams, each has seven members. The girls were outnumbered by the boys so they decided to have a mixed team. On the first team, where Ga Eul belongs were other two girls and four boys, one is Han Kyul. On the other team, led by Yi Jung were three girls and another three boys. They are to play a seven- a- side game.

Ga Eul's team had the ball and she was assigned as a forward because of the coach's compliment on her earlier. A whistle was heard and this signaled the start of the game. Ga Eul tapped the ball and forward passed it to Han Kyul. After which, she ran forward to the right which enabled Han Kyul to pass her the ball.

A few minutes have passed and they were all starting to heat up now. Though the Ga Eul and Han Kyul's team's cooperation is good, they still couldn't get a ball into the goal because of Yi Jung. He is not just a good potter but also a good midfielder. Every time Han Kyul got the ball, Yi Jung would pop to his side and tackle him or do whatever means to have the ball. Yi Jung is a tough player but Han Kyul would not give up. But, there was actually no way to stop Yi Jung from getting the ball. He has played at the national level and it is very much reflected in his performance at this game.

The first half passed with a score of 2-0, favoring Yi Jung's team. Because of this, Han Kyul and Ga Eul had to make a plan to stop Yi Jung and much to Ga Eul's surprise, "Ga Eul, I trust you so every time that Yi Jung appears in front of me, go to my side and ask for a pass. I know that he won't hurt a girl. Araso?"

Ga Eul couldn't say no. She was so agitated that she cannot score a goal so she just nodded. The second half started and she did what Han Kyul asked her to do. Han Kyul was right. YI Jung would not hurt a girl, especially someone cute and innocent like Ga Eul. Yi Jung didn't dare to run after her or tackle her which enabled Ga Eul to freely have the ball to herself. Several times, she was followed by a female defender. The defender was good but Ga Eul knows how to escape this and so, she did like what she used to do- fool the eyes of her defender on which direction she was going. She was so really good at this that she passed her defender and was to strike a goal but then, the goalkeeper of the other team ran towards her and grabbed the ball. With this sudden action, Ga Eul lost her balance. She was to get up but suddenly, a ball struck her stomach because the goalkeeper's volley just soared up high but did not go farther. Ga Eul cried of pain because of what happened. The coach immediately whistled and stopped the game. Ga Eul was now whimpering and then all of them were panicking. The goalkeeper kept saying sorry but did not help Ga Eul or whatsoever.

Yi Jung saw what happened to the girl and immediately ran towards her. He saw how Ga Eul looked so much in pain and so decided to carry her and bring her to the clinic. He carried her like the way he carried other girls before. But this time, there was a little difference. Painted on Yi Jung's face was worry and he was carrying her with so much care so as not to cause her pain. Yi Jung didn't know what was happening to him.

As he was carrying Ga Eul, he could smell her scent as sweet as a flower even though they have just played soccer. Just as they arrived at the clinic, Ga Eul lost consciousness. The nurse immediately looked after her and said that she'll be fine after a few minutes. She left Yi Jung a glass of water and a medicine which Ga Eul should take when she gains consciousness.

Yi Jung stayed with her at the clinic. He couldn't go. It was as if Ga Eul has tied a collar around his neck like a dog. He stared at the sleeping girl in front him; carefully studying her features, especially her face. He couldn't help but notice her eyes which are full of pain now, not like before where it is full of happiness. Her lips brought so much attention to him. It's like he wants to kiss her for her lips looks so gentle and sweet.

'Control yourself Yi Jung. She's not your type.' He said to himself.

Yi Jung was about to leave the clinic for a few minutes to get their things but before he was able to touch the doorknob and turn it, the door opened and he saw Han Kyul carrying their things. Yi Jung got them and thanked Han Kyul for bringing them. Han Kyul just nodded and it was as if he was not listening because Han Kyul was just staring at the sleeping Ga Eul on the bed. Yi Jung noticed this and said to him, "The nurse said she will be fine. No need to worry about her. Is she your friend or by any chance, your girlfriend?" his voice having so much curiousness in it.

"Anyo… She is not my girlfriend. I just met her earlier." Han Kyul responded, still looking at Ga Eul.

With Han Kyul's answer, Yi Jung felt relieved but then, 'Huh?! Why am I feeling like this? I have never been insecure my whole life with other men. Something weird sure is happening to me today.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe, I just need a little rest.'

Han Kyul noticed Yi Jung as if he was thinking deeply. Because he did not want t bother Yi Jung, Han Kyul said, "I'll go now Mr. So Yi Jung." and with that, he left the room, taking a last glance at Ga Eul.

*a/n: Ga Eul may look more girly than Jan Di but in this story, I want to add a little to her character. She may not be that courageous like Jan Di but I want her to be a little tough. And one way of showing that is by playing soccer (a very physical and tiring game. *LOVE SOCCER!*)


	3. Chapter 3

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**_____________**

**Chapter 3: So Yi Jung, a Savior**

Jan Di immediately learned what happened to her friend. So right after her swimming practice, she ran and went to the clinic to check on her friend. When she arrived, she was surprised to find So Yi Jung sleeping beside Ga Eul (but he is not lying beside Ga Eul. He has his face hidden under his arm. I think you know how it looks like. xD).

Jan Di got terrified by this sight. _"What did he do to my friend?"_ this question ran through her head many times as she was approaching the bed. Because of shock, Jan Di was walking rapidly, not realizing that she was walking so loudly that it woke up both Yi Jung and Ga Eul.

Ga Eul sat and found herself in an unusual place. She asked, "Where am I?"

Yi Jung gained his posture and answered the question, "You are in the clinic Ga Eul- shi. You fell a while ago when we were playing soccer because you got hit by a ball in the stomach."

"SHE GOT HIT BY A BALL IN THE STOMACH?!" Jan Di exclaimed.

With this, the nurse came to them and said, "This is a clinic. Please be quiet. If you want to shout, get out of this room and you can do whatever you want."

"Sorry." Jan Di replied softly and then the nurse left.

"I'll be going now. You already have a companion Ga Eul- shi. I'll see you next practice, okay? And next time, please be careful not to be hit by a ball again. Goodbye." YI Jung said and then he bowed down.

The two girls didn't know what to reply so they just bowed down to indicate that they understood Yi Jung.

c",)

The next day, Jan Di and Ga Eul were having their usual lunch under the oak tree when a girl from their class walked to them.

She was like a Barbie doll dressed in Shinhwa High's uniform with a red ribbon on her short curled hair. The way she walks is like modeling on stage. She looks just like the other students with a designer bag and watch. But unlike the others, she was walking towards the two girls who were never talked to by anyone else.

"Is it okay if I eat one of those things?" she asked as she bent down to sit with Jan Di and Ga Eul.

At that point, Jan Di and Ga Eul were both eating an egg roll and they were so puzzled about why on earth this cute, rich girl is talking to them.

"You may." Ga Eul answered her with a smile written on her face.

The girl got her chopsticks and picked one egg roll from Ga Eul's lunch box and ate it.

"It's so delicious!" she exclaimed. "What do you call this?"

"It's an egg roll. Why, haven't you eaten one before?" Jan Di asked her.

"Anyo. They don't cook something like this at home nor do they serve it at the canteen. I think I should ask one of our chefs to cook this for me. By the way, I'm Oh Min Ji. You two must be Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul, right?" she said with a smile on her face.

Ga Eul and Jan Di looked at each other. _'How did she know our names?' _they asked the other in their own mind.

Ga Eul left Jan Di's stare and said to Oh Min Jin, "Ne. But, how did you know our names? And, why are you talking to us? No one ever dared to."

"You don't know how popular you two are weeks ago. Everybody here knows you. I think you became more popular than the F4 for a week." And Min Ji giggled to herself. "I want to be friends with you. No one dared before because they don't like commoners but it doesn't matter to me."

Having a new friend, Jan Di and Ga Eul spend most of their time with Min Ji. The three of them became good friends and sometimes, Min Ji would drop by the porridge shop they work on just to have a chat with Jan Di and Ga Eul.

One day, while the three of them were fooling around and walking on a platform, Min Ji lost her balance and fell off. Her ice cream fell on a man's shoes and when she looked up, she was surprised to see Goo Jun Pyo staring down at her with an aggravated face.

"Sunbae…" Min Ji said and then she got up and bowed so low at Goo Jun Pyo. "I apologize, Sunbae Jun Pyo." she begged.

"You're sorry?" Jun Pyo asked her but she didn't answer for his tone seems like he doesn't want a reply. "If everything works out by saying sorry, then why would there be laws and police in the world?" he again asked her.

Jan Di and Ga Eul stared at this scene happening right in front of them. They both want to help Min Ji but couldn't think of any way how to.

"I'll buy you the same exact shoes right away." Min Ji replied with fear in her voice.

"You, do you have more money than I?" Goo Jun Pyo asked, sounding more aggravated.

"Excuse me?"

"Even if you do, you wouldn't be able to. These shoes were made by a craftsman in France, so how could you buy me the same exact ones right away?"

"I apologize." Min Ji sounding more frightened. "Then I'll do whatever I can."

"Whatever you can?"

"Yes."

Jun Pyo stepped his dirty shoes forward and commanded, "Lick it."

With this command, Min Ji was surprised, as well as Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Excuse me?" Min Ji asked to confirm what she heard.

"I told you to lick it."

"Sunbae…"

"Didn't you say that you'd do everything you can?"

Min Ji looked more helpless than a while ago. She was about to kneel when Jan Di went a little forward and shouted at Goo Jun Pyo, "Won't you stop?"

Jan Di walked again, now in front of Min Ji, face to face with Jun Pyo. "Hey! Did she fall because she wanted to? If she apologized, then that's enough." Jan Di said to him with much more confidence.

"What is this?" Jun Pyo asked with a smirk on his face. "Hey second year! I don't think it's been long since you've been here, but American style is restricted here. Your words are a little rude."

Ga Eul couldn't help herself any longer and walked to Jan Di's side. "So what if they are rude? Those words deserve to be said to a man like you."

Song Woo Bin smiled with this and whispered to Goo Jun Pyo. After this, Jun Pyo talked again. "Ah… is that so? So you're that wonder crap they're talking about? I was hoping for an S- line, D- cup sized girl when I heard wonder women. That's a little disappointment."

"What a relief we disappointed you." Jan Di replied.

"Is it your concept to not know your place and mind other's business? Why do you step into other's affairs?" Jun Pyo questioned them.

"She's not a stranger. She's a friend." Jan Di answered. "I'm assuming you don't know the words 'friend' and 'friendship', do you?"

"Friendship? Let's watch some of that powerful friendship. You two, lick it." Jun Pyo commanded again.

Jan Di and Ga Eul stared at each other and then back to Jun Pyo.

"What?" the two chorused.

"If you two lick it instead, I'll forget it ever happened."

Jan Di and Ga Eul breathed deep. They were both about to kneel when Yi Jung said, "Ga Eul- shi?"

All the other F4 looked at each other. Jan Di and Min Ji, on the other hand, looked at Ga Eul.

"I didn't notice it was you. I was too busy talking on the phone." Yi Jung said to Ga Eul, flashing his dimpled smile.

Ga Eul didn't know what to do so she just looked at Jan Di and Min Ji with a questioning face, somewhat saying, 'What am I going to say?'

Goo Jun Pyo couldn't take his curiousness any longer so he turned to Yi Jung and asked him, "Yah Yi Jung! You know her?"

"Yeah, I do. She's part of the soccer team." Yi Jung answered without looking at Jun Pyo. He was staring at Ga Eul and was still flashing his smile.

"Knowing her doesn't mean she's not going to do what I ordered." Jun Pyo shouted at Yi Jung.

At this point, Yi Jung turned and faced Jun Pyo. He then walked towards his friend and then whispered to him, "Stop it Jun Pyo. They are girls. You don't want them to be licking those dirty shoes of yours. Just do what you used to. But leave Ga Eul out of that. I'll take care of Ga Eul and you take care of the other two. Araso?"

"What are you talking about?" Jun Pyo blurted at his friend.

"Calm down Jun Pyo." Yi Jung said, without raising his voice like his friend. "I seldom ask you for a favor. Please do it."

Jun Pyo couldn't argue with what Yi Jung said. Yes, Yi Jung seldom asks him for help and he couldn't say no to his friend. He just nodded which means that he approves of what Yi Jung said then turned and left the gang.

Yi Jung smiled once more this time. The others didn't know what happened. All of them are looking so puzzled until, they saw Yi Jung walk towards Ga Eul and grab her hand. He whispered to her, "Let's get out of here." and then dragged her out of the scene.

*a/n: I altered this scene. I hope I made you smile when Yi Jung saved Ga Eul from Jun Pyo. 3 Yi Jung's already starting to show his Casanova moves to Ga Eul. Mwahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**_____________**

**Chapter 4: A Warning**

Yi Jung led Ga Eul to his neon orange sports car and then asked Ga Eul to ride in. At first, she hesitated but Yi Jung asked her once more and this time, she couldn't hesitate any longer. She was caught by Yi Jung's dimpled smile.

Yi Jung opened the door for her which was a very gentlemanly thing to do. After that, Yi Jung walked to the driver's seat door, opened it and entered. He started the engine but before speeding forward, he noticed that Ga Eul was not yet wearing her seatbelt. Yi Jung, used to doing sweet things to girls, grabbed the seatbelt from the corner of the car which was on the right of Ga Eul. What he did was a shock to her for he looked like he was going to kiss Ga Eul (well, that's what it seemed to the ones looking at them from the outside.). But of course, Ga Eul was mistaken. YI Jung then put the seatbelt on lock and then turned to the steering wheel and sped up.

They were already driving for about thirty minutes and it seemed to Ga Eul that they are so far away from the school now. She was wondering why the guard at the gate of the school didn't stop them from leaving and then it occurred to her, 'Yi Jung- Sunbae is an F4. Of course, the guard wouldn't stop him.'

Ga Eul didn't speak throughout the whole drive because she was still shocked at what Yi Jung did- pulled her out of the scene earlier and the seatbelt thing. She couldn't protest to him that she still has a class and that her things were still in her room. She was dumbstruck for the moment.

Finally, Yi Jung stopped the car which meant that they already reached their destination. Ga Eul was surprised to see that Yi Jung brought her to a playground.

Yi Jung got out of the car and walked towards the passenger seat's door and opened it for Ga Eul. She was still surprised and hasn't removed the seatbelt yet when he opened the door for her. Yi Jung noticed this and smiled. After which, he said to her, "Don't you want to come out and play?"

Ga Eul looked up and saw him smiling at her. This thought made her smile too and she immediately removed the seatbelt and got out of the car. She followed Yi Jung to the playground and noticed that he is walking towards the swing. He then sat down on one and said to her, "Walk faster Ga Eul- shi. The kids will soon come out. This swing next to me might be taken by a little girl. I don't want that. Come."

Ga Eul followed what Yi Jung instructed her and walked faster towards the swing next to him. As she reached it, a bell rang and small kids aged 4 or 5 years old got out from a building across the playground. All of them were laughing and running straight towards the playground. Ga Eul smiled at this site of the children. She has always liked children.

Yi Jung noticed how Ga Eul was smiling that she forgot what he said to her. Because he really didn't want a little girl sitting on the swing next to him, he pulled Ga Eul's hand down which indicated that he wanted her to sit. Ga Eul looked at him and did what she was told.

The once quiet playground is now so noisy. It is now filled with the laughs and voices of the children playing. The children are enjoying the seesaws, slide, sand box and others except for the swing occupied by Yi Jung and Ga Eul. It is the only swing found in the playground and has only two seats.

The children noticed that the swing was occupied by two people- a boy and a girl. For a child's eyes, every boy and girl together seems like they are couple- even though they are not. In this case, Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked like a cute and sweet couple, spending time at the playground. It cannot be denied that they look really fit for each other- as if they are destined or in simple words, soul mates- because Yi Jung and Ga Eul did not only caught the attention of the small children playing, but also the attention of the teachers who came out from the school building.

The children started to walk towards them and shouted in chorus, "Yi Jung- Sunbae got a new girlfriend!" They were all teasing the two of them and Ga Eul started to blush. She has admitted to herself that she has a crush on Yi Jung, but knew that she should not get her hopes up even though he took her out.

Not only Ga Eul started to feel awkward but Yi Jung as well. Now that he thought of it, Ga Eul is the only girl, apart from his first love, that he brought to this place. He also finds Ga Eul attractive but not like the way he saw girls before. She has caught his attention since he saw her eating under that oak tree. He also saved this girl from Jun Pyo, a first time ever.

The children's teasing became louder and louder until Yi Jung exclaimed, "Yah! She's not my girlfriend!" He then ran after the kids and started to tickle every child. The teasing stopped and it was replaced by another set of laughter from the children.

As Ga Eul watched Yi Jung like this, she felt that he was just like a normal guy- one who plays with children, one who laughs, one who is not part of the F4. This sight made Ga Eul fall for him even more.

After a few minutes of playing with the kids, Yi Jung came back to the swing looking so exhausted, yet he was smiling. "They are really fun to be with but they always make me tireed." Yi Jung said to the sweet, naïve girl in front of him. Ga Eul smiled and said to him, "Yeah. You are like one of them a while ago."

"People always say that to me." Yi Jung replied, taking again the swing beside Ga Eul.

"Because that's what you really looked like. You don't look like a Casanova rather, you look like an innocent child like them- smiling and laughing at the simple things around them." she said and turned her head to see the still laughing children.

Yi Jung smiled at what she said. Silence fell upon the two of them for a few minutes and then Yi Jung uttered her name, "Ga Eul- yang."

Ga Eul faced Yi Jung and there was surprise in her face because of what he just called her. 'Ga Eul- yang?'

"Let me call you that from now on. I don't know why, but I feel comfortable with you around. Maybe, you should be my friend. What do you think?"

Ga Eul could not answer his question so Yi Jung just continued, "I have always loved this place. It makes me feel light. It seems like I went back to my childhood- like what you said."

She just continued to stare at him with a puzzled face. She couldn't understand what he was talking about and why was he saying these things to her. Well maybe, they are just destined to be friends, Ga Eul thought.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yi Jung faced Ga Eul and flashed another of his trademark smile. "Ga Eul- yang, let me get serious now. Do you know what you and your friend just did to Jun Pyo a while ago?"

This question brought Ga Eul back to reality. A moment ago, she was like in a fairytale, talking to her prince charming. But then, she remembered what happened a few hours ago at Shinhwa High- she and Jan Di ralked back to F4's leader, Goo Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul nodded to answer Yi Jung's question. Then he continued, "I made Jun Pyo promise that he will leave you alone. I said that I'll be the one handling you. And I am doing what I promised right now. I won't hurt you or make your life miserable at Shinhwa High. Like I said, I want you to be my friend. By saying that, I also mean that I want to protect you so please follow what I'm going to say."

She again nodded and then her savior said, "I want you to warn your friend about what's going to happen to her and say that she should be careful and you too, Ga Eul- yang. Even though I made Jun Pyo promise, I don't know how his mind works. Promise me that you'll do it."

"I promise, Sunbae. But, why are you doing this? I know you want me to be your friend but, why? Isn't Goo Jun Pyo also your friend?"

"Well… Because it is the first time a girl contradicted Jun Pyo and I don't know what he's going to do. Maybe the usual, but something meant for girls. I don't think you'll get what I mean but just do what I say. Araso? I don't want the soccer team to lose a very good forward."

With Yi Jung's compliment and concern, Ga Eul blushed once more.

*a/n: You'll find out the significance of the playground in the next chapters. :)


	5. Chapter 5

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**_____________**

**Chapter 5: Lost Chance**

The next day, Yi Jung's request was granted by Jun Pyo. Jan Di received a red card but Ga Eul and Min Ji did not.

The whole school knew about it right away. Because of this, Jan Di's plan to remain quiet until she graduates was not fulfilled. She was bullied by the whole school- her table and chair was removed from the classroom, the swimming pool was full of garbage, flour, water and egg were thrown at her, and worst, she was close to being raped. But thanks to Ji Hoo, he saved Jan Di from the worst thing that can happen to her.

Ga Eul saw right before her eyes the things that they do to Jan Di. She is really agitated and she wants to do something about it but unfortunately, she can't think of any way. She didn't know why Jan Di was the only one given by the red card when both she and Jan Di talked back to Jun Pyo. Moreover, Min Ji was not talking to her nor helping Jan Di.

"In the first place, you should not be put in this situation if not for her. If you didn't help her, then maybe she is the one being bullied now." Ga Eul complained to Jan Di at work in the porridge shop.

"Ga Eul, you know that I couldn't take to see people being bullied- especially by those filthy rich rascals like the F4. And if Min Ji was the one who is being bullied right now, I know she can't take it. She may probably drop out of school." Jan Di responded, defending Min Ji.

"Jan Di!" Ga Eul exclaimed. "You always think of other people but not yourself! For once, please, care about yourself first before others. Goo Jun Pyo has already did many unimaginable things to you! He even tried to make those boys rape you. Please Jan Di, you don't know what he is planning to do now. Yi Jung- Sunbae asked me to warn you. "

"I'll do it next time Ga Eul. But for now, I can't back out from the challenge the F4 has given me. I'll stay standing and never give up. That Goo Jun Pyo will be the one giving up on me." Jan Di replied as she put a wicked smile on her face. "Wait a minute. You said Yi Jung- Sunbae? I just remembered something."

"What is it?" her friend asked.

"How did you and So Yi Jung knew each other? Where did he take you yesterday? Answer me honestly Ga Eul."

Ga Eul simply replied the truth to Jan Di since there is no special thing going on between them. "We are both part of the soccer varsity. I met him there. It seems like you didn't hear him say that yesterday. And what is the other question? Where did we go? Well. Uhmm." Ga Eul suddenly stopped.

"Where did he take you yesterday?!" Jan Di demanded.

"Just somewhere. Actually, he took me to a playground. We just talked and played with the kids."

"Ga Eul, let me warn you. You may not know about this but So Yi Jung is a big playboy! Please, please, please, don't fall for him. He may only hurt you in the end. It's not that I don't want you to be happy. I just don't want you to get hurt." Jan Di responded, sounding very sincere with her last sentence.

"I know that Jan Di. Don't worry." Ga Eul assured her friend.

C",)

Jan Di encountered the thing that made her angriest of all this time. When she came to school one morning, there were posters, commercials and text messages saying that there is a 2nd year student at Shinhwa High who is pregnant. At first, Jan Di didn't bother about the news. But when she came to her classroom, she found that the board was full of rude messages to the said 'pregnant' girl.

As the day passed by, she found out that the girl the rumors are talking about is her. The descriptions fit her and the explanation of the rude words on the board was that the girl was from the 2-B class. Of course, she knows that she is not pregnant. Everyone also believes that it is not true but since they know that this rumor was spread by Jun Pyo or by his constituents, they have no choice but to ride on this issue.

Jan Di was very irritated right now. She walked briskly out of her last class. She was heading towards the F4 lounge.

Ga Eul noticed what her friend was doing and so followed her. After a few minutes of walking, she then arrived at the lounge a little later than Jan Di. At this moment, Jan Di was arguing with Jun Pyo. They were both standing and shouting. The other F4 just watched them from their seats.

Yi Jung noticed that Ga Eul arrived and so, asked her to come and watch the little show in front of them. Ga Eul, scared of what might happen to Jan Di, followed what Yi Jung asked her to do.

"I can't take this anymore!" Jan Di shouted at Jun Pyo.

"So you're giving up, eh? I thought you were tough. Guess, I was wrong with that." Jun Pyo replied with teasing in his voice. "If you came to apologize, you're too late."

"I will not quietly tolerate it anymore. Warning. The outcome. All of these are prepared by you, right?"

"Hey laundry girl. Is that how you apologize to people?"

"Why should I apologize to the culprit?" Jan Di then threw Jun Pyo a dirty cloth which hit his face.

At this moment, Jun Pyo couldn't take it any longer. He walked slowly to Jan Di and said, "What did you say?"

Jan Di then shifted to a fighting stance- her fists in front of her face and one of her feet forward. She is ready at whatever Jun Pyo will do to her.

Ga Eul stood up from where she stood when Jan Di shifted her stance. She then patted Yi Jung and said to him, "You must stop Jan Di if you don't want your friend to get hurt." Her tone now was scared and concerned at the same time.

"Don't worry about it Ga Eul- yang. Jun Pyo can handle that. If not, then that will teach him a lesson."

After Yi Jung said this, Jan Di shouted, "Yaaaaaah!" and then gave Jun Pyo a round house kick in the face. This made Jun Pyo fall to the floor while his friends laughed at what happened. Ga Eul, on the other hand, was still feeling the same. She was scared because this might cause a bigger trouble for Jan Di and worried because Jun Pyo might be really hurt at what Jan Di did to him.

Yi Jung noticed this and then grabbed Ga Eul's hand and motioned her to sit down. "Calm down Ga Eul- yang. Your hand is sweaty. Jun Pyo will be fine."

At this sudden movement, Ga Eul blushed. She was again, caught by the Casanova's moves.

After kicking Jun Pyo, Jan Di felt relieved but then, she saw Yi Jung holding Ga Eul's hand. She panicked and quickly ran to Yi Jung and Ga Eul's seat. She then grabbed Ga Eul's hand, the one Yi Jung was holding and said immediately, "Ga Eul! Let's go."

Ga Eul was shocked at how Jan Di reacted. She first hesitated to get up and come with Jan Di but when she saw her friend's face with so much rage, she just stood up for she did not want Jan Di to kick another F4. This time, that would be Yi Jung because Jan Di believes that Yi Jung was flirting with Ga Eul a moment ago.

Ga Eul stood up but before she walked, she looked at Yi Jung with an expression saying, 'I do not want to go with her.' But then, she faced Jan Di once again when she felt that her friend tightened the grip to her arm. She really could not stop Jan Di.

Once Jan Di and Ga Eul were out of the room, Yi Jung's expression was changed from delight to disappointment. He got a chance with Ga Eul, but Jan Di, somehow, stole it from him.

Yi Jung looked at his hand and remembered how sweaty Ga Eul's hand was. Though, he will admit, that it was soft and smooth, unlike his. He thought, 'What did she feel when I held her hand? Did she feel the hands of a potter- rough and wounded? Or the hands of a Casanova- gentle and caring?'

After a few moments of thinking, he said softly to himself, "This one is tough. It will be the first time I am challenged to get a girl."

*a/n: It turns out that Yi Jung is trying to have Ga Eul! But what are his intentions in doing so? Is it going to be just a fling between him and Ga Eul, just like his other relationships? Or would this be something different? Something that he will make him a one-woman man? Find out in the next chapters! Haha. Anyway, I would like to say sorry for this chapter because the first part is focused on Jun Pyo and Jan Di, but I think I made a good ending to this with Yi Jung's thoughts. And I would like to say another sorry for the endings of the past chapters if they were a little bit "hanging". I guess, I just love to leave things like that because I want my readers to think and be curious on what will happen next. For that, I'll say that I am a bit of an 'evil' writer. BUT don't worry, I won't leave the ending of the whole story the way I leave the chapters. This author's note is too long now. Again, sorry. And thank you for those who read and reviewed! I really appreciate them. :D


	6. Chapter 6

*a/n: I'll be skipping the part of Min Seo Hyun. Since this is a SoEul focused fic, I want to concentrate on Yi Jung and Ga Eul's love affair. Also, I want to start with Yi Jung and Ga Eul's bickering scenes. Haha! :D They really look cute when they argue, and when they reconcile, it looks like they are a couple who just had a love quarrel. Haha! Hope you enjoy reading. R&R!!! xD

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**_____________**

**Chapter 6: First Bickering**

Ji Hoo left the country to follow his first love, Min Seo Hyun, to France. Because of this, Jan Di no longer sees his first love at the emergency exit. She has started to get lonely. She has no inspiration because Ji Hoo is not around. But then, one day, while she and Ga Eul were eating at the cafeteria, Goo Jun Pyo walked over to their table and said to her, "Saturday, at 4 o'clock, in frontof Nam San Tower." And quickly ran after saying this.

To all of them, this seemed like a date, and it was, only in Jun Pyo's perspective. Jan Di, at first, didn't want to come but then she felt guilty. She arrived at the place, 3 hours later and it was snowing that day. She found Jun Pyo cold in a corner and so asked him to have coffee with her. The coffee turned out to be an overnight experience for the two of them because they were locked at the rooftop of a building.

The following Monday, the talk of the school is that Jun Pyo and Jan Di were dating! The tv at the cafeteria flashed pictures of them together and there was one where Jun Pyo was on the act of kissing Jan Di in the lips, though it never really happened because Jan Di punched him when he tried to do it. That day also, Jun Pyo announced that he and Jan Di where officially going out, without Jan Di even knowing it.

"He is such an assumer! I never said that I like him nor do I want to go out with him!" Jan Di complained to Ga Eul in the porridge shop.

Ga Eul could only respond this, "Then talk to him." Ga Eul had been irritated because all day long at work, Jan Di kept saying that they are not together, etc, etc. Ga Eul knows that Jan Di likes Ji Hoo so it is enough that Jan Di said it one time to her.

The next day at work, Ga Eul was the only one at the porridge shop because Jan Di took a day off to visit Min Ji. Ga Eul didn't want to go because she is quite angry at Min Ji for not helping Jan Di in the past where she was bullied by the whole school. Second, the porridge shop owner doesn't allow that the two would take the same day off.

As Ga Eul was staring at the glass door in the porridge shop, she realized that it had been a week since she talked to Yi Jung. After sending Min Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo off to airport last week, she hadn't seen Yi Jung. He was not in the varsity practice last Tuesday. Because of this, Ga Eul is starting to miss this Casanova.

Deep within her thoughts, Ga Eul did not notice that the porridge shop owner came to her side. He then suddenly spoke which made her jump. "Yah Ga Eul. Don't leave me tonight. Jan Di isn't here now. Promise me you won't leave."

Ga Eul got irritated by this and just nodded. The owner noticed this and so, he went back to the kitchen. Just the moment that the owner left, the door of the porridge shop opened and to Ga Eul's surprise, it was So Yi Jung- the man she has been waiting for to see.

"Good evening Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung greeted her as he flashed his dimpled smile to her.

This dimpled smile has always mesmerized Ga Eul that every time he flashes that, she suddenly gets lost in thoughts.

"Ga Eul- yang?" Yi Jung walked towards her and placed his head VERY near Ga Eul's. It was as if he was going to kiss her but did not continue. This brought Ga Eul back to reality and made her blush. 'Uh!' she thought to herself. 'Why does he have to pop at this moment? And why does he always have to flash that smile of his?!'

"I'm sorry Yi Jung- sunbae. I was thinking of something." She lied to him.

"Oh. Anyway, I came here to ask you if you want to hang out tonight. I was kind of bored so maybe we could go for a little ride. I also have something to say to you. So, what do you think?"

Of course, Ga Eul would certainly say yes to him but then, she remembered what the porridge shop owner said to her, _"Yah Ga Eul. Don't leave me tonight. Jan Di isn't here now. Promise me you won't leave."_

"I'm sorry sunbae. I don't think I can go. Jan Di is not around and the owner made me promise that I won't leave him tonight. If you want to say something, then you could just say it now." Ga Eul responded, sounding very sorry.

"Is that so? Then that won't be a problem. It's nearly closing time now, anyway. I'll go and talk to him."

Ga Eul was about to grab his hand and stop him but Yi Jung already walked towards the kitchen. She waited for a few minutes then Yi Jung came out from the kitchen, carrying her bag. He then approached her and slipped off her apron. Yi Jung certainly is a Casanova for his every move would make a girl blush- Ga Eul for this instance. He then grabbed her hand and walked towards the door. Ga Eul was a bit puzzled why Yi Jung did not hand over her bag to her. Instead, he slipped the bag in his shoulder. At this moment, people walking down the street were looking at them. Again, they looked like the sweet couple just like what they seemed at the playground. This time, it seemed to people that Yi Jung was picking up Ga Eul from her work, just like what a boyfriend would do to his girlfriend.

After a few walks, Yi Jung stopped at a black Mercedes Benz car and then pulled out his keys from his pocket but he did not let go of Ga Eul's hand. Ga Eul was curious why Yi Jung did not bring his neon orange sports car, but this elegant looking Mercedes. Out of pure curiosity, she asked him, "Sunbae. I was just wondering. Why didn't you take your sports car with you?"

"Ah." Yi Jung replied after he pressed the button to unlock the car. He then opened the door for Ga Eul and motioned her to enter. He also gave Ga Eul her shoulder bag now. He ran towards the driver's seat door and opened it. Before he started his engine, he said to Ga Eul, "Don't forget to wear your seatbelt."

Ga Eul did what he said and asked him the same question, "Sunbae, why didn't you bring your sports car?"

"You seem too eager for me to answer that question, eh?" and Yi Jung smiled to himself. He then started the engine and sped up.

Just after a few seconds of driving he answered her question, "I just don't want to b recognized. That sports car really grabs attention because of its color and style. I just want a quiet and peaceful night."

Ga Eul nodded her head and looked out in the window. She didn't know what to do. She did not even know where Yi Jung will be taking her this time. 'The playground again? Nah. It's too late now.'

Silence fell over them for a few more minutes until Yi Jung stopped for a red light. He turned and faced Ga Eul and said to her, "If I brought that sports car of mine, there will be no wonder that a woman walking down the street will ask me to stop the car for her. That sports car is kind of my trademark. I don't want to be hanging out with those girls tonight."

Ga Eul heard this and smiled at Yi Jung. But then, she asked herself, 'Am I not one of those girls? I mean, I know that I'm not but what am I in Yi Jung's eyes?' sadness slowly filled her at the thought of this thing.

After a few turns since the red light, Yi Jung stopped at a building. It looked like a pottery shop because from the outside, people could see ceramic and clay pieces displayed. But the door has no Open or Close sign, nor a Push or Pull sign which means that this is not a pottery shop. Maybe, it is more of a pottery studio.

As Ga Eul emerged from the car, her attention was quickly taken by a vase displayed at the window near the door. It is a small vase, around half a foot high, with intricate carvings of kanji or Japanese characters. She couldn't read it but it seemed to her that this vase held great sentimental value to its maker for it looked like that sweat and blood were shed just to make this one.

Yi Jung saw how Ga Eul was interested at the vase. He walked to her and whispered, "You can see it later. Let's get in first."

Ga Eul looked back to him. She was looking up for Yi Jung was much taller than her. But their height difference seemed to match each other. It wouldn't be too nice if Ga Eul was way shorter than Yi Jung or if Yi Jung was smaller than Ga Eul. It seemed that they complement each other.

He held out his door keys and opened the door for them. He let Ga Eul enter first because that is what a gentleman would, or maybe, a Casanova always does.

As they entered the pottery studio, Yi Jung said, "Welcome to my studio and home Ga Eul- yang."

Ga Eul smiled at him and looked at the room they just entered. The room, to Ga Eul, seemed like it was a mixture of a living room, display room and working room for in the middle of the sofa was a potter's wheel. There were also wooden tables that are full of ceramic and clay objects- vases, figurines, etc. And there it was, at the window beside the door, Ga Eul saw the piece she was looking at outside. Inside, it looked more elegant and beautiful that it was from the view of it outside.

Because Ga Eul was too much occupied by the vase, Yi Jung went to the kitchen to grab some tea and food. After a few minutes, he came out carrying a tray with cookies and tea on it. He placed it on the ceramic and clay- free part of the table. "Ga Eul- yang, please have some tea." He offered to her.

She left the vase and sat down at the chair. Yi Jung poured her a tea and motioned her to drink it. Yi Jung started a conversation about how he was so occupied this week that he was not able to attend the soccer varsity practices. Yi Jung told her that he went out to the countryside to visit a relative of his. He also told her how he enjoyed the views and air in the countryside that he wanted to go back there. Yi Jung's storytelling seemed so detailed to Ga Eul but the truth is, he forgot or really did not mention the real reason why he went there.

After a few minutes of storytelling, Yi Jung extended his hand to the table to hold Ga Eul's hand and said to her, "Do you remember how Jan Di reacted when I held this hand a few weeks ago? She was really frightening. I thought she would never have a boyfriend. But look at her and Jun Pyo. Are they really going out?"

Ga Eul, for the nth time tonight, was captured by the Casanova's moves that she could not think properly.

Yi Jung then let go of her hand and said, "I'm telling you this because Jan Di might get hurt. I know she's tough but girls are weak when it comes to love. So I would like you to warn her again."

"What kind of warning? Is it just like before?"

"Anyo. It's not about Jun Pyo making her suffer. It's about her, falling in love with Jun Pyo."

"What is that supposed to mean? Is Jun Pyo like a tree that she can't climb so she doesn't have to bother trying?" Ga Eul sounded different now. She's getting angry, Yi Jung could tell it. Ga Eul continued with her speech, "Is she a toy for killing time, that you rich sons are going to, eventually, throw away? Is that what you mean, huh Sunbae?"

"Ga Eul, calm down." Yi Jung said softly, trying to extend his hand again but this time, Ga Eul did not allow him to touch her hand. "It's scary to see such a cute lady being angry. Ga Eul, I know now why you are Jan Di's friend."

"Do you think if you make that expression, everyone's going to fall for it? You tried it on the wrong person Sunbae. I thought you don't treat girls as toys even though they say you are a Casanova. I guess I was wrong with that. I'll pretend I didn't hear anything today Sunbae. I'll go then." Ga Eul quickly stood up from her seat and walked to the door. She stopped midway and turned to face Yi Jung, "It's making me angrier the more I think about it. It's not Jan Di who pursued Jun Pyo but the other way around. Jan Di didn't have the slightest idea of climbing that tree." And with that, Ga Eul moved towards the door. But before she could open it, Woo Bin already turned the knob and was about to come in when he saw Ga Eul looking so angry. She passed him without greeting him.

When Woo Bin entered the studio, he saw Yi Jung looking down and thinking deeply. He then said to the potter, "Yo Yi Jung. What have you done now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Yi Jung without looking at Woo Bin.

"There's only one reason why girls leave here angry." Woo Bin teased his best friend.

"It's not what you think." Yi Jung replied softly. After that, he stood up and went to the door.

"Yah! Where are you going?" Woo Bin asked.

"I just need to fix something. Wait here."

Yi Jung ran outside of his studio, looking around for any sign of Ga Eul. 'I'm sure she's not yet that far by now. Where are you Ga Eul- yang?'

After running a little longer, he saw a girl wearing a red coat and was walking slowly towards the bus top. He then hurried after her and grabbed her arm. The girl turned and there she was- Chu Ga Eul.

She still has that angry face but when she saw Yi Jung panting, her expression somehow lightened. Yi Jung was still holding her arm and grasping for breath when he said, "It's not what you think Ga Eul- yang."

"Then what is it?" she demanded.

"I am just afraid Jan Di might get hurt. I don't know if Jun Pyo really likes her. Besides, Jun Pyo's mother is so scary and she won't approve of Jan Di as her son's girlfriend. And for your information, I'm not what you think of a while ago. I do respect women and don't toy with them even if I am a playboy. I admit that I am one, but I still have respect for the other sex. Don't think that bad about me Ga Eul- yang."

Ga Eul's expression now turned back to normal. Her rage subsided and she was now looking intently at Yi Jung.

"Is that all? I'll go home now. It's getting late." She said to him.

"Wait. I'll drive you home."

"What? Anyo. It would be a waste of time for you."

"No it's not going to be. I am the one who brought you here. And it's already late, just like what you. I don't think it's safe for you to go home alone. Let me take responsibility."

"Sunbae, I'll be fine." Ga Eul assured Yi Jung.

She then turned and was about to walk again towards the bus stop when somebody lifted her from the ground.

"Yah Sunabe! What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to my car and driving you home."

"I said I don't want to!" Ga Eul shouted.

"But I insist." Yi Jung replied softly.

*a/n: So? What do you think of this chapter? I don't want to leave the chapter with Ga Eul angry at Yi Jung. If you'll ask me what the vase is, you'll find it out in the next chapters just like the meaning of the playground. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! And for those who read this fanfiction and don't leave reviews, I insist you to do so! Haha! Those reviews will help me to get inspired in writing, so if you have time, please do. Again, thank you!!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**_____________**

**Chapter 7: An Unknown Rival**

Yi Jung drove Ga Eul home even though she didn't want to. Throughout the drive, Yi Jung and Ga Eul did not speak with each other.

Yi Jung was smiling to himself because once again, he knew that he has caught Ga Eul off guard when he carried her. He just loves seeing her like that- blushing and shocked.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, was thinking of how Yi Jung carried her in his arms. She noticed that he was handling her with so much care, like she was a fragile ceramic piece. It was the second time that Yi Jung did that to her but unlike the first time, she is conscious. As Yi Jung was carrying her to his car, Ga Eul saw that he has a smirk on his face as if saying to her, 'I won over you.'

She stopped thinking about earlier when Yi Jung asked her, "Should I turn left or right?"

"Left." She answered without looking at Yi Jung and still observing the night outside.

Yi Jung followed the direction she said. They are now driving along a well- lit street with houses on both sides of the road. This is Yi Jung's first time to be entering a commoner's subdivision. He was looking at the houses with so much curiousity that he did not hear Ga Eul said, "Stop at that red gate."

Ga Eul noticed that he was not paying attention. She did not want to shout at him anymore because she shouted at him for a few times at his studio and while he was carrying her. Ga Eul just put her hand on top of his. She then said softly to him, "Stop here."

Yi Jung stepped on the breaks and the car came to a halt. Ga Eul was about to open the door but Yi Jung has already opened it for her. He sure was showing his playboy side tonight even if Ga Eul said a few hurting words to him.

Even though unsaid, Yi Jung knows that Ga Eul is not angry at him anymore and that tonight's bickering would be forgotten. Yi Jung and Ga Eul have already reconciled even if the word "sorry" was never mentioned. Through their actions, the two have expressed that they are sorry- Ga Eul holding Yi Jung's hand and Yi Jung driving her home and opening the door for her.

The next day at Shinhwa High, the F4, or should it be F3 for now, are wearing uniforms for the first time. They were walking down the corridors to reach their classroom at the end of fourth floor. Students are staring at them, puzzled at why they are looking like that.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin just joined Jun Pyo in his idea of wearing uniforms. Jun Pyo did this so that Jan Di will not be pissed off when she sees him because a few weeks ago, Jan Di said to him, _"I hate your curly hair, your clothes, and especially your bullying innocent people!"_

Jun Pyo is now getting serious about Jan Di that he'll do anything for her probably because Jan Di is Jun Pyo's first love.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung were whispering to each other so that Jun Pyo would not hear their conversation. They talked about how much Jun Pyo has changed ever since he knew Jan Di. Unlike before, he doesn't bully people now out of pure boredom. He became a little more matured than he is and the two playboys noticed this.

"I wasn't like that when I first went out with a girl." Woo Bin whispered to Yi Jung.

"So am I." Yi Jung replied. "It looks like the lion tamed because of love."

Jun Pyo did not notice his friends' whispering and just continued to walk. He was like daydreaming, probably reminiscing his night with Jan Di the other day.

As they continued, Yi Jung saw Ga Eul leaving her classroom which appears to be on the same floor as the F4's. He was about to approach her when he saw another one leaving, it was Choi Han Kyul, a soccer varsitarian just like Yi Jung and Ga Eul. He could not believe his eyes, 'Why are they together?' he thought to himself.

Ga Eul happened to see Yi Jung stop at the sight of her. She was not angry at him anymore- Ga Eul just could not resist Yi Jung's charms. She flashed a smile at him, expecting for him to return it but Yi Jung returned her a displeased look. This made Ga Eul wonder, 'I thought we're okay now? What did I do wrong?'

Yi Jung followed his friends and did not bother to look at Ga Eul and Han Kyul once more.

Han Kyul, on the other hand, had a smirk on his face after seeing Yi Jung's reaction. It was as if he was planning that Yi Jung would see him and Ga Eul together.

Since Han Kyul's first year at Shinhwa, he has been aggravated at how things work out there. He hates the F4 because he believes that all of them should be treated equally since all of the other students contributed a lot just to get in this high- class school. Another reason for hating the F4 is because he assumes that he is more handsome than them- especially Yi Jung for the potter is considered as the most popular among the girls. Han Kyul has formed this mission to surpass Yi Jung's popularity and have the potter's fame instead. He joined the soccer varsity just to show that he plays much better than Yi Jung. But this F4 lad has already reached the national level, unlike him. Han Kyul also tried to steal the Casanova's girls from him (the ones Yi Jung dated for a few days/ weeks) but Han Kyul, again, failed. Yi Jung's charm and charisma isn't easy to surpass, even if one is like Han Kyul- tall, rich, handsome, athletic, gentlemanly, and all other things a girl would look for in a man.

But then, it seemed to Han Kyul that he still has the chance to fulfill his mission of surpassing the F4's biggest playboy- and that is through Chu Ga Eul.

He was there the first time that Yi Jung saw Ga Eul- that is when Ga Eul and Jan Di were eating their lunch under the oak tree. Han Kyul heard what Woo Bin said to his F4 friends, _"That girl with a long hair caught Yi Jung's attention. It is very unlikely."_

At first, Han Kyul had a doubt whether what he heard was true or not. He sure agrees that Ga Eul was cute and innocent- looking but, she's just a mere commoner, isn't she? And she's not Yi Jung's type. However, at the first soccer varsity training, he saw how Yi Jung was staring at Ga Eul with so much interest. Yi Jung even carried Ga Eul to the clinic with so much care and worry. Han Kyul also observed that Yi Jung was not happy when he popped in the clinic with their bags- it was like he was an unwanted visitor. And Yi Jung was relieved when Han Kyul said that Ga Eul was not his girlfriend. To top it all, Han Kyul confirmed his hypothesis when he witnessed Yi Jung saving Ga Eul from Jun Pyo.

With all these evidences, the doubt inside him vanished. Han Kyul was very sure that Yi Jung has his eyes set upon Ga Eul and that he would want to have her.

Han Kyul then formed a plan, "I must take Ga Eul away from him. It's a way to prove that I am much better with girls than this infamous Casanova of the F4."

He has his first way done today. He wants Yi Jung to see him and Ga Eul together. He noticed how Yi Jung glared at him as if saying, 'Stay away from her.'

When Yi Jung followed his F4 friends and left the vicinity, he smirked for a while and thought to himself, 'Yes! It was a successful first attempt.'

*a/n: This chapter is dedicated to Yi Jung's rival- Choi Han Kyul. This chapter was supposed to be something else but then…

Charm, I would like to thank you for your suggestion. I totally forgot Choi Han Kyul because I was too focused on Yi Jung! I was supposed to put Han Kyul in the next chaps but your suggestion gave me an idea. Thank you! =D

jihoo/jandi, you are like a friend of mine. She wants me to write a jihoo/ jandi thing. I don't know if I would be able to write one in the moment since I am concentrated in this story and I have so many other things to do. I'll try to put the two of them if I can in the next chapters, but that would be very brief. If you are too eager to read a fic about them, I would suggest one of my other fics, "The Wedding", if you haven't read it yet. But this fic is about Rui and Tsukushi- Ji Hoo and Jan Di's counterparts in the Japanese version. However, I think you wouldn't like the ending of "The Wedding." Anyway, thank you for your comment! :D

For all others who reviewed, I would once again extend my deepest gratitude to you all. Your reviews inspire me to write. Another, the 'mushy', 'romantic', 'kilig' scenes will come in the next chapters. I think that it is still a bit too early to show that. But I promise I'll write them! (Fingers crossed that I would be able to describe those scenes vividly.)

Favor: If you spot any grammatical error, I would appreciate if you would tell it/them to me. I like to make this story good but if the grammar isn't that good, I don't think I'll be able to achieve my goal. Thank you in advance!

Question: Did you like how I made Choi Han Kyul's character? I am afraid that you, readers, won't like it. Please answer my question. It'd really help a lot! =D Arigatou!


	8. Chapter 8

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**_____________**

**Chapter 8: A Lot of Misunderstandings**

There haven't been too much for Jan Di and Ga Eul to do at their AM classes that they haven't noticed it was lunch time already.

Just like the usual, Jan Di and Ga Eul would eat under this oak tree. While they were going down the stairs, Ga Eul noticed that her best friend is looks rather bothered and is not in her usual mood. Since Jan Di is rarely like this, Ga Eul asked her, "Jan Di, are you okay? It seems that something is bothering you."

Jan Di was brought back to reality by this question. She didn't know what to answer her. Even though they are best friends, she doesn't want Ga Eul to know that she slept with an unknown guy last night. Jan Di was thinking of an excuse when Ginger, Sunny and Miranda suddenly appeared in front of them, down on the last step of the stairs.

Sunny and Miranda went up towards Jan Di and brought her down to face Ginger. As soon as they reached the last step, Ginger slapped Jan Di. Of course, Jan Di was shocked because she didn't know what she did wrong this time.

Jan Di couldn't take it any longer, and then she shouted at them, "Yah! Explain to me why you are doing this! I didn't do anything to be treated this way." Jan Di was trying to get away from Sunny and Miranda's grips by now.

"You want to know it, huh?" Ginger asked her. "Let us show her then." And Ginger instructed the two to bring Jan Di to the canteen.

Ga Eul quickly followed them. 'Oh. Jan Di! What did you do this time?' she thought while running, trying to keep up with Jan Di.

Ga Eul was not the only one who followed them to the cafeteria. A bunch of people joined the group to the cafeteria when they saw Jan Di being held by two girls. This commotion brought attention to the F4 walking towards the cafeteria. This time, they are not the center of attention but something else.

Ga Eul was panicking, thinking of what she should do. And suddenly, she found her answer. Ga Eul was about to run towards the F4 when she realized that Yi Jung was angry at her for he did not return her smile earlier. She abandoned this idea and just made her way through the crowd.

She found her friend kneeling on the floor and Jan Di was looking up at a flat screen television flashing pictures of her with a man, but the man's face was blurred. It was not just a picture that the two of them were smiling. The pictures flashed Jan Di sleeping undressed on the man's arms. It seems in the picture that she was very tired and sleepy while the man enjoyed that.

Jan Di quickly stood up and tried to stop the television from flashing pictures but it was all too late now. Jun Pyo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin already arrived at the cafeteria. Jun Pyo was still unaware of this and so he shouted, "What are you doing?"

Jan Di looked at him with an expression saying, 'Don't believe this.'

Since Jun Pyo doesn't know what's happening he didn't understand what Jan Di was saying with her eyes. The three continued to walk towards Jan Di and the television. Jan Di was now trying to cover the flat- screen with her body and stretched arms.

"Why do you think you are to bother her?" Jun Pyo questioned the people at the cafeteria.

Ginger immediately responded, "Jun Pyo- Sunbae! Don't be tricked! Look at this and snap out of it." she then pointed at the flat- screen television which Jan Di was able to hide half of it.

"No, Jun Pyo. This isn't the truth." Jan Di quickly defended. Because of this, Jun Pyo seemed to want to know more about what is happening. He lifted her up the ground so that she would not be able to cover the television anymore. And there it was Jan Di's pictures with another man. Jun Pyo shouldn't have seen these pictures because he was sure to be aggravated by them.

Ga Eul, on the other side of the room, was shocked at what she saw. She couldn't believe what she is seeing right now. She couldn't believe that Jan Di would do such a thing. She quickly ran to the side of her friend to support her. Ga Eul was sure that there is an explanation for this.

Jun Pyo is now getting angry. His face is turning red and his eyes are back to those of an untamed lion. He questioned Jan Di, "What went so wrong that a picture like this was taken?"

Jan Di shook her head and said, "I don't know. I think someone's trying to frame me."

"You were this much? Are you a girl only worth this much? Even if they were framing you, were you the type of girl who would easily fall into this kind of trap?" Jun Pyo's voice raised at every sentence he said.

Jan Di was teary- eyed right now. "Even if you believe it or not, it doesn't matter. I don't even know why I'm trying to defend myself in a situation that doesn't make any sense. Either way, this isn't the truth. I… I really don't know anything about this!"

"I'm just going to ask you one thing. Is… the girl in that picture… you?"

Jan Di was not able to answer this question for Jun Pyo spoke again, "Didn't you say that it doesn't matter if I believe it or not? Yeah, you're right. From this day on, Geum Jan Di, I don't know who you are." And with that, Jun Pyo left the room.

Ga Eul helped her friend for Jan Di was now losing her balance. She looked at Yi Jung with a questioning face but after he saw Ga Eul staring at him, Yi Jung turned his back at her and followed his friend out of the cafeteria. Woo Bin stayed behind and walked towards the two girls. He helped Jan Di and Ga Eul for they were having trouble since the students are picking on Jan Di now.

Woo Bin drove the two to the porridge shop and talked over. Woo Bin first asked Jan Di what happened and why is she in that picture. Jan Di told him that she didn't remember anything before falling asleep. All she could remember was that there was a note on the glass beside her bed saying, _Thank you for tonight _in red lipstick. They were all thinking why on earth the guy has a red lipstick when the porridge shop owner interrupted and said, "There is a third person."

"Shut up if you are going to say nonsense." Ga Eul responded.

"Wait." Woo Bin said. "There is actually a third person." He then looked at the picture in the laptop and continued, "Look. From this angle, there is no chance that the guy took the picture himself. There is a third person."

"And that is the owner of the red lipstick." Ga Eul concluded.

"Then it means that there was another girl." Woo Bin continued Ga Eul's conclusion.

They were now heading into something when the porridge shop owner once again caught their attention when he was cleaning the monitor.

"There seems to be a dirt but it won't come off." He said while still trying to erase the dirt.

Woo Bin then noticed that the 'dirt' the porridge shop owner was saying is not actually dirt. He zoomed in the picture and found that is a tattoo on the right arm of the man.

"I would take care of this. You two stay here." Woo Bin instructed them but Ga Eul contradicted, "I want to help out too."

Jan Di also offered her help but it was decided that Jan Di will be left behind in the porridge shop while Woo Bin and Ga Eul trace the man.

The two drove off to a tattoo artist and asked the name of the person who had the tattoo. At first, the artist didn't want to give it but then, Woo Bin presented him a big sum of money. After a short while, he gave the two a piece of paper.

Woo Bin and Ga Eul were riding in the lad's yellow sports car which is so much like Yi Jung's. As they were heading towards the bar, Woo Bin asked Ga Eul an unexpected question, "Why did you leave Yi Jung's studio angry yesterday night?"

Ga Eul replied, "I was just angry at him because I interpreted his advice as a negative one."

Woo Bin did not bother to ask her what is it and said, "Oh. I see. But it seemed to me that you two reconciled last night because Yi Jung came back at the studio looking happy."

"Yeah. That was what I thought too. I didn't apologize because I thought he understood me. But… " Ga Eul stopped mid- way her sentence. She didn't know if it was alright to say it to the potter's best friend.

"But what Ga Eul?"

"But it looks like I was wrong. I smiled at him earlier in the corridors of the fourth floor. I thought he was going to smile back or greet me because we are in good terms again but he glared at me, he looked so angry."

"So that explains it."

"Explains what Woo Bin- sunbae?"

"His mood for the whole morning. He doesn't seem to be like himself."

"I must have misunderstood him." Ga Eul uttered.

Woo Bin laughed at this. Ga Eul threw him a questioning look and he answered it, "It's just funny how you and Yi Jung are acting. It seems to me that there is a hidden relationship between the two of you. "

Ga Eul's face suddenly reddened. She quickly replied to Woo Bin's comment, "There's nothing special going on between us! It's just that… well… I thought we're friends. He said that. And of course, I want to fulfill my duties as a friend of his and that includes not being angry with each other."

Woo Bin knows that she is not telling the truth because it is very obvious to him that both Yi Jung and Ga Eul treats each other in a special way. "Uh. I think I'll be Sherlock Holmes and cupid at the same time today, then." Woo Bin said to himself.

Ga Eul was dumfounded, but of course, she didn't want him to notice so she turned her head and looked outside the window of Woo Bin's car.

*a/n: I kind of focused again at Jan Di at Jun Pyo at this chapter because Yi Jung and Ga Eul's misunderstanding was already discussed at the last chapter. I've changed the latter part because it was supposed to be Yi Jung and Woo Bin helping Jan Di but I just gave that part to Woo Bin. (Kinda want to emphasize his existence) Wait for the next chapter to know how Woo Bin's going to be cupid and bring the couples back together (even if Yi Jung and Ga Eul are not a 'couple' yet)! :D Besides all these I've written, I also want to say sorry in advance that I would not be able to update that frequently like the past week. I have four long exams coming and my quarterly exams are scheduled on the week after next week. I have another hell week coming up for me! T.T I'll try to update if my schedule allows me. xD


	9. Chapter 9

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**_____________**

**Chapter 9: Torn Between Two Men**

Woo Bin and Ga Eul were able to find out the person who framed Jan Di. And much to their surprise, it was Oh Min Ji.

Oh Min Ji was Jun Pyo's classmate in kindergarten. Since then, she had already liked Jun Pyo and even made him a card. But Jun Pyo was too cruel that time that he dumped Min Ji even though they were just in kindergarten. He said to her that he doesn't like ugly and fat girls like Min Ji. This discrimination from Jun Pyo made Min Ji want to take revenge and show him that she is not ugly and fat.

Min Ji stopped school for a year and underwent several plastic surgeries just to achieve this 'beauty.' She then came back to Shinhwa High, unknown yet beautiful.

She set- up Jan Di so that Jun Pyo will despise Jan Di and see her instead. But then, love prevailed in Jun Pyo's heart and he saved Jan Di from the crowd. Jan Di has been saying the truth since the start because not later on that same day, Jun Pyo knew the truth. And it was all due to Woo Bin's detective work with a little help from Ga Eul.

The next day at Shinhwa High, everyone was shocked that Min Ji was the mastermind for the said 'set- up' on Jan Di. Tables turned now and it was Min Ji that the whole school was picking on. Though Min Ji brought catastrophe to her, Jan Di still helped her old friend from the bullies.

After this dramatic event, Jun Pyo once again announced to the whole school that he and Jan Di were once again going out. But then, a familiar voice was heard and it said, "I object!"

They all turned and faced their backs and there they saw the owner of that familiar voice- Yoon Ji Hoo. "I'm back." He waved at them.

Jan Di's eyes were suddenly filled with happiness at the sight of Ji Hoo. 'Sunbae, you came back.'

Ji Hoo's comeback probably made all glow in delight, except Jun Pyo. It's not like he is not happy that his friend came back from France. Of course he is happy, he missed his best friend. But then, Ji Hoo's arrival meant something else- a rival over Jan Di's heart.

The day passed by so quickly and Jun Pyo was still in an aggravated mood, though, he did not show it to his friends.

The F4 were spending a night at their special lounge at Woo Bin's bar with some girls. They were talking about Ji Hoo's trip to France and the things that happened while their friend was away. After a few moments of partying, Jun Pyo ordered the girls to come out of the room for he has something important to say.

Woo Bin frowned at this and said, "What is that important thing you're going to say that you drove the girls out? I'm starting to have fun here."

Jun Pyo did not bother to answer his friend and just said to them, "I just thought you guys want to go on a vacation this weekend. Maybe New Caledonia?"

"What? New Caledonia again?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking that that trip will be a kind of… Hm… a welcome back trip for Ji Hoo. Besides, I want Jan Di to come with me. I know that she will love New Caledonia."

"All right. All right." Yi Jung said.

"Jan Di again. Nothing comes out from your mouth except Jan Di." Woo Bin whispered.

Ji Hoo was not talking. He was just sitting at a corner in the room and looking at, what seemed to his friends, a French magazine.

Jun Pyo then continued, "I was also thinking of bringing Ga Eul along so that Jan Di will have a companion. What do you think?"

Yi Jung's eyes were suddenly filled with interest as he heard Ga Eul's name. For sure, like Jun Pyo, Yi Jung wants to have this vacation with a… well… a girl.

"Could you pick her up tomorrow morning before lunch time, Woo Bin?" Jun Pyo asked his mafia friend.

"Uh. Jun Pyo, I don't think I will be able to. You see, I have a special business tomorrow morning. I can come with you to New Caledonia though. But, I don't think I'll be able to pick Ga Eul." Woo Bin reasoned. His alibi sounds so invalid but due to Jun Pyo's narrow headedness, he just agreed to meet Woo Bin at the airport.

"Why not ask Yi Jung to pick her up instead?" Woo Bin suggested.

'Uh oh.' Yi Jung thought. He and Ga Eul haven't talked and reconciled yet. He was so stupid for being angry at her just for being with Han Kyul. Yi Jung did not know if he'll be able to talk or face her again because of this.

"Yeah! Yo Yi Jung! Pick Ga Eul up tomorrow morning. Be sure to shop clothes for her and excuse her from that porridge shop and her parents. Araso?"

Yi Jung wanted to escape this. He was thinking of an alibi to make but he couldn't make one, maybe because the eagerness to see Ga Eul was overpowering his shyness. He wanted to apologize to her but then, he didn't know how to. Maybe, this is his chance to do so.

The next day, Yi Jung drove to the porridge shop. Before he slept last night, he was contemplating whether or not to pick Ga Eul up. He didn't know if Ga Eul would understand why he acted like that the other day. After a few moments, he came up with a decision that, "It will be tomorrow or never."

The potter then reached his destination- the porridge shop where Ga Eul was working. It was still early morning, around 9 am, so he thought that there would be no customers inside. Much to his surprise, he saw Ga Eul sitting at a table, talking to lad which is no other than, Choi Han Kyul.

Ga Eul noticed that the door opened. She stood up and was about to greet this new customer when she found out that it was So Yi Jung. She was not angry at him, nor happy that she saw him again. She didn't know her feelings when she saw him.

Yi Jung, thunderstruck at what he saw, suddenly forgot about the things he wanted to say to Ga Eul. He couldn't think properly anymore now so he just stuttered a soft, "Good morning Ga Eul- yang." to her.

Ga Eul simply said, "What brings you here, sunbae?" without even greeting him good morning.

His mind emptied. Yi Jung forgot all the things he rehearsed last night. 'Uh! Think. Think. Think. She wouldn't come with you if you say you'll bring her to New Caledonia.'

Han Kyul abruptly stood up from his chair and walked towards Ga Eul. He stood right beside Ga Eul and he could see that Yi Jung was once again irritated by this. He then asked Yi Jung, "Mr. So, it's so nice to see you again. What brings you here this early?"

Yi Jung came up with, for him, a very lousy answer. "Ga Eul- yang, Jan Di. She…" he stopped at this to make Ga Eul curious of what he's going to say. Jan Di has always been Ga Eul's weakness.

"What?! What happened to her?" Ga Eul immediately asked.

Yi Jung intently didn't answer Ga Eul so that she will be the one to formulate what happened.

"What? Is she in danger?" Ga Eul was getting very worried by now.

The potter just nodded his head and said, "You may not be able to see her again if you don't come with me."

Ga Eul was panicking by now. Yi Jung was smirking while Han Kyul frowned. Han Kyul knows what Yi Jung was planning to do and so, he cut their conversation. "But I saw Jan Di a while ago, walking." He, too, was lying to take Ga Eul's attention.

"You don't know her personally. Maybe you just saw someone who looks just like her." Yi Jung answered with a tone saying, 'Don't mind other's business.'

Yi Jung walked to the kitchen and grabbed Ga Eul's things. He repeated what he did to her last time he picked Ga Eul from the porridge shop. Han Kyul was getting so desperate by now that by any means he wants to stop Yi Jung from bringing Ga Eul.

"Her parents." She told Yi Jung. "We must inform them." She searched her pockets for phone but Yi Jung held her hand and simply said, "We've already informed them."

Yi Jung was about to drag Ga Eul out of the shop when he suddenly halted. He turned and there he saw that Han Kyul was also holding the other hand of Ga Eul.

"Don't come with him." Han Kyul spoke out. His tone was somewhat begging and commanding.

Yes, Ga Eul was torn between these two men. She didn't know what to think at the moment. She is worried about Jan Di but her new friend was stopping her from going with Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul, he may be fooling you again. Why don't you call Jan Di and find out?"

What Han Kyul meant by saying, "…fooling you again." is connected to what Yi Jung acted like a few days ago. Ga Eul told him how Yi Jung somewhat made her feel she was fooled because she thought that they are at good terms but then, he glared at her. To both Ga Eul and Han Kyul, Yi Jung seemed like he fooled Ga Eul by doing this. It was as if, he was playing with her.

"Ga Eul- yang, I'm sorry for the last time." Yi Jung apologized to her.

'Uh! Why does he seem that he really meant this apology?' Ga Eul asked herself. 'Maybe, I interpreted him wrongly again.'

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung repeated her name, this time, more softly.

Ga Eul looked first at Yi Jung then at Han Kyul. She was in so much confusion now. She thought to herself, 'Yi Jung- sunbae? Or Han Kyul?'

*a'n: Chapter 9 finished at last! Whew. I've got so many requirements to do but I can't help myself but write. I feel like I'm addicted to writing that I usually think how this fic will go. But don't worry guys, I don't forget my studies. :D I am a bit amazed at myself on how I was able to do these things in the middle of a HELL WEEK. haha! Anyway, please leave your reviews for this chapter. I think it's not that nice though. If you're thinking who Ga Eul will choose, you'll find out in chapter 10. But I think you already know who the ONE is. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Shopping Buddy**

"I'll go and see what happened to Jan Di." Ga Eul managed to say at last. She tried to free her other hand from Han Kyul's grip but it was just too tight. He really wanted Ga Eul to stay.

Yi Jung noticed what Han Kyul is doing. He grabbed Han KYul's hand and lifted it to free Ga Eul's. The way Yi Jung held and let go of Han Kyul's hand was just too powerful. Han Kyul felt as if his bones were about to break.

The two then managed to get out of the porridge shop and they entered the black Mercedes Yi Jung used before, but this time, he has a driver. They sat at the back and all this time, Yi Jung was holding Ga Eul's hand.

As they were traveling, it can be seen from Ga Eul that she is getting more worried. The hand that Yi Jung is holding is already sweating, yet, he did not let go of it.

The car halted and this indicated that they've reached their destination. Ga Eul was surprised that they were actually in front of a mall. 'Huh? Why this place? What is Jan Di doing here?'

They got out of the Mercedes, still holding hands. It can be observed that the mall has just opened because people are just coming in, and all of them are salesladies. Ga Eul asked her companion, "Sunbae, what are we doing here? Jan Di wouldn't be here this early."

Yi Jung just smiled and Ga Eul suddenly understood.

"Yah Sunbae!" she let go of the potter's hand. "What are you trying to do this time? Jan Di's not hurt, isn't she?"

Yi Jung just continued smiling. Ga Eul turned her back at him and was about to go back to the porridge shop when she realized that Yi Jung has her bag. She walked back to get it but Yi Jung was already running towards the mall. She sprinted to catch him, as if trying to catch a snatcher. She's so used to running because of soccer that she caught up to him, but then, she already set foot on the mall.

He smiled at her again then snapped his fingers. The guards put up a sign on each door- closed- and locked each. They were the only customers now.

"Sunbae." Ga Eul said, panting. "Let me have my bag now. I'll go back to my work."

"You don't need to come back to your work, Ga Eul- yang. I've already filed for a leave for you and Jan Di this weekend. We're going on a trip."

"On a what?"

All the salesladies and guards were looking at them by this time. All can't help but smile at the young 'couple'- that's what they thought- in front of them.

"A trip. You, Jan Di and the F4 are going on a trip this weekend. Our flight is on 1 PM so we better hurry up to buy you clothes."

"Wha… What?!" Ga Eul exclaimed. "I can't. My parents don't know about this. For sure, won't allow me."

"I forgot to mention. I've contacted them earlier and they approved of your coming along since Jan Di is going too."

"Yah Sunbae!" Ga Eul was not able to tell what she wanted because Yi Jung grabbed her hand once again. He looked at his watch and said, "We've got about three hours before our flight. Let's get going." then smiled at her.

They rode the elevator and reached level three. This part of the mall is dedicated to clothing and shoes for both men and women. They went inside a boutique which sells beach outfits.

"Sunbae, where exactly are we going?" she asked her shopping buddy. Ga Eul was wondering if they are going to the beach since they entered this kind of store.

"You'll find out later." Yi Jung picked up a bikini and held it in front of Ga Eul, thinking whether it fits her. "What's your size?" he casually asked her.

Ga Eul reddened out of embarrassment for the salesladies were looking at them, smiling. She grabbed the bikini Yi Jung was holding and put it back in the rack. "I don't think it's appropriate for you to ask questions like that."

"What? What's wrong with that?"

Ga Eul's face reddened once more. She can't get out of this now. 'Alright. Since we look okay now and Jan Di's going, I'm coming along.' She thought to herself.

"Can you… uhmm… just let me pick my own clothes?" Ga Eul asked the infamous Casanova.

"Sure, you can. But I would appreciate if you ask me my opinion first before buying them."

"It's not like you have a thing for fashion, huh?"

"Sort of, I guess." Yi Jung smiled.

Surely, the Casanova's smile attracted attention from all the salesladies from the shop. His charm was just so irresistible and Ga Eul was drawn by this for the nth time.

Ga Eul searched for the clothes she wanted and fitted every blouse, shorts and dress to show it to Yi Jung. Her style maybe is simple but it brings out the beauty in her. Yi Jung was always mesmerized when she comes out of the dressing room. But then, when it was time to pick her bikini, Ga Eul decided that she would not fit them.

"Why not?" he asked, teasing her.

"Of course, I won't flaunt my body in front of you Sunbae."

"There's nothing to flaunt."

Ga Eul got a little irritated so she answered him back, "Why? Have you seen it?"

Yi Jung laughed at this and replied, "I haven't. But I think I'll see it later on when we arrive at our destination. You're going to wear that bikini and I'm pretty sure there's nothing to see."

Ga Eul did not reply to him anymore for answering him back would cause another misunderstanding between them.

For about an hour and a half, Ga Eul and Yi Jung were shopping clothes for her. They moved from one store to another. They've already bought two bikinis, two pairs of shorts, two tank- tops, four dresses and two pairs of flip- flops.

While they were walking past a store after store, Ga Eul asked Yi Jung, "Is it alright if you paid for all of these? They are all expensive. I'll pay you later on, I promise."

"Ga Eul- yang, how many times do I have to answer that question, huh? I already said it and I'm never going to repeat it again, so listen. You don't have to pay me. Take it as a gift from me. Anyway, Jun Pyo owns this place so I've got a little discount." Yi Jung grinned.

"But…"

"No buts."

"Argh!" Ga Eul stopped walking. "That's the problem, Sunbae. I don't easily accept gifts. It makes me feel that I owe you something. Just, let me do something for you- something that would serve as my payment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Since you really look like close to pleading, then…" Yi Jung thought for a while. "Pick me clothes for the trip. We still have an hour and I haven't packed anything yet."

"Uh. Sunbae, are you sure? I don't think you'll like my style. And, I haven't picked clothes for men before."

"Anything will be fine for me." Yi Jung assured her. "But before that, let's get something to eat. I assume you're already hungry."

Ga Eul nodded. "Can we get something we could eat while walking? It would save time." She suggested.

"Okay."

They ordered a few pieces of pizza, wrapped individually and two large cokes. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were now looking for a shop to buy Yi Jung's clothes.

They found one and Ga Eul immediately started to get to work. She picked up a few colorful and plain polo shirts that would make Yi Jung comfortable. She assumed that they were going in a beach since she bought clothes for this place. Ga Eul got a few pairs of shorts and comfortable khaki's.

Yi Jung looked at how Ga Eul was working on her task. Though what she picks is not his style, Yi Jung admits that those combinations are good. 'It can't be that bad to change my style for once.'

Even though Ga Eul did not ask him his size for the shirts and shorts, it seemed to him that she got the right measurement and those clothes would fit him. It was as if Ga Eul knew him too well that she did not need to ask him.

She finished at last. Ga Eul was able to produce four combinations of clothes, varying from each other, somewhat experimenting.

'I'll be dead. I kind of mixed and matched everything.' She thought.

"I'll try them." Yi Jung said.

'Uh oh. He won't like those.' Ga Eul was so pessimistic; she just crossed her fingers at her back.

Yi Jung tried on first the white cotton polo, a pair of Hawaiian shorts and flip- flops. Though the clothes look that they were miss- matched, when Yi Jung emerged from the dressing room, the clothes suddenly seem to complement each other.

Ga Eul smiled at her work and realized, 'It seems to me that whatever he wears looks well on him.'

The salesladies at this store were whispering to each other about how much they envy Ga Eul for having a 'boyfriend' like Yi Jung. They were all saying that they look good together and that Yi Jung was also lucky to have a 'girlfriend' like Ga Eul for she has a sense for fashion.

Ga Eul grabbed a pair of shades from a table and held it in front of Yi Jung. "You seem too ready for the vacation." She said to him.

"And you, too, should be. We've got to go or they'll leave us and all of this shopping will be a waste." Yi Jung reminded her.

She wore a red, knee-length dress with circles as designs. Ga Eul paired it with a nice pair of white flip- flops.

Before they left the store, Yi Jung grabbed a white hat from the corner of the store and put it on Ga Eul's head.

"It fits your clothes." he said to Ga Eul.

"We'll take this too." Yi Jung turned to the cashier.

As they left the mall, the two look super excited and ready for the vacation they'll have for the weekend. They once again, held hands together back to Yi Jung's black Mercedes.

*a/n: Whew! Haha. This chapter was written in one of my 'breaks' while studying so sorry if this one is not good enough. Also, I know that the ending is kind of rushed. Haha. Just wait for chapter 11. That chapter will be purely dedicated to their flight to New Caledonia. I am emphasizing on this trip because the next chapters after New Caledonia might be… uhmmm… (I won't say it. haha!) Weeh, HELL WEEK is over for me! xD But I have my quarterly exams next week. Haha. After that, I think I'll be free again. Anyway, please R & R guys! Reviews are very much appreciated! :D


	11. Chapter 11

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**_____________**

**Chapter 11: Friends**

Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived at the airport just in time. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo are waiting for the others outside the plane.

The two stepped out of the car and noticed that Jun Pyo and Jan Di are not yet there.

"Yo Woo Bin! Ji Hoo!" Yi Jung greeted his friends. "Where are Jun Pyo and Jan Di?"

Ga Eul bowed to greet the other F4 and the two returned it.

"You know Jun Pyo. He's always late. Never expect him to be early." Woo Bin answered and the three guys laughed.

After the laugh broke, Woo Bin complemented, "Ga Eul- shi, you look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank You." She responded softly.

Upon hearing this, Yi Jung glared at his friend and said, "Yah!"

Woo Bin just smiled at his best friend's reaction.

Another black Mercedes stopped in front of them and Jun Pyo and Jan Di came out of it. The two, like Yi Jung and Ga Eul, also went shopping for clothes and were already wearing them.

"Yo!"Jun Pyo greeted them.

"Jan Di!" Ga Eul welcomed her friend and walked straight towards her.

Jan Di looked from one person to another and stopped at Jun Pyo, "What's going on?"

"We're going on a trip." Jun Pyo answered her.

"A trip?" and Jan Di looked at her friend.

Ga Eul nodded which meant that she knew about this.

"Mmmm."

"How can I do that?" Jan Di argued. "I haven't even talked to my parents about it!"

"I've already told them and they permitted you. I was worried that you'll feel alone so I brought your friend too." And Jun Pyo looked at Ga Eul.

"But what about the porridge shop?"

Yi Jung answered this time, "I've already filed a leave for the two of you. There's nothing to worry about."

"Let's board the plane now, shall we?" Woo Bin requested.

The six of them boarded Shinhwa's private plane. It is small and is only meant for a few people. Jun Pyo and Jan Di sat at the two seats next to each other while Woo Bin and Ji Hoo occupied the single seats. This leaves Yi Jung and Ga Eul to the other two- seater.

Jan Di was still complaining to Jun Pyo but stopped when she heard the pilot say, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard to our Air Shinhwa Flight 001 from Soeul to New Caledonia. New Caledonia's time is two hours faster than Seoul and it's three o'clock in the afternoon over there. Local temperature is 27 degrees Celsius."

"Caledonia?" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Why?" Yi Jung asked her.

"I didn't realize we're going that far! I thought we're just off to Jeju Island."

Yi Jung grinned at this. "Jun Pyo would never organize a trip that close."

Ga Eul looked worried and she was tapping her fingers to the window as if regretting her decision.

"If you're worried about your parents, I've told them where we are going. Relax now Ga Eul-yang. There's nothing to worry about. Let's enjoy the trip. Araso?"

Ga Eul looked at him and saw his smile. Somehow, that smile comforted her.

"Araso." She replied.

Yi Jung changed the subject and said to her, "I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to glare at you."

"Ah. That? You're really scary that day. I thought you're angry at me for shouting at you the night before."

"If I were angry at you because you shouted at me, then I shouldn't have brought you home." Yi Jung replied.

"So, what happened to you that day? Why do you look so angry?"

"Woo Bin and I had an argument that same night, right after I brought you home." Yi Jung lied.

Woo Bin heard his name and turned to look at the two, "Why did I hear my name?"

"Nothing mate. I just told her that we had an argument." Yi Jung winked at him.

Ga Eul was too occupied by the sight outside the window that she didn't notice the silent agreement between the two men.

As they were traveling to New Caledonia, the others fell asleep except for Ga Eul and Yi Jung. The two were still talking and laughing, as if not feeling tired.

"Jan Di has always protected me since childhood. Whenever somebody made me cry, she would always take revenge on that person."

"I do see it from her personality. It looks to me that she would think about her friends first before herself."

"Yes. How about your F4 friends Sunbae? You four are so close to each other."

"We are. We've always treated each other as a brother maybe because all of us are the only boys in the family. I've never imagined we'd have this kind of bond. Our personalities are quite opposite."

"Is that so?"

"Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo are the total opposite. Jun Pyo is this wild, arrogant, aristocratic lad while Ji Hoo is the silent type who always submits himself to Jun Pyo's orders. I never heard him complain about Jun Pyo. Woo Bin and I are alike in some things. But then, our taste in women are very much different." Yi Jung smiled at this.

"Speaking of women Sunbae, I heard you and Woo Bin- sunbae are lady killers." She giggled.

"Where'd you heard of that stuff?"

Ga Eul just continued to giggle and Yi Jung joined her.

"That's what they say. The others who don't understand us." Yi Jung's voice got serious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We have our own reasons why we do that. You won't understand it."

"Then…" Ga Eul's tone also got serious. "Is it like you play with women?"

"I won't call it playing. Every woman I've dated knows that I won't pursue her eventually. They know that there are no strings attached. No one gets hurt."

Ga Eul frowned at this. She doesn't like the idea that Yi Jung looks at women like that even though he has his reason for doing so. She asked him, "Then what do you call this thing that we're doing?"

"Huh?" Yi Jung asked, confused by his companion's question.

"Uh. Don't mind that Sunbae."

"You're not one of those girls." He quickly replied. "You are my friend."

Ga Eul stared back at him and was relieved by his answer. 'Okay. We're friends. No more than that Ga Eul. Don't fall for him.' She instructed herself.

Ga Eul fell asleep on Yi Jung's shoulder. He stared at her and whispered, "Being friends will do for now Ga Eul- yang. I'll settle my issues first."

*a/n: Chapter 11 finished! So, what do you think? Will being friends do for now just like Yi Jung said? Or will it be the reason for him and Ga Eul to fall apart? Reviews are very much appreciated. xD


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**Chapter 12: Babysitter**

After an hour or so, the group has finally arrived at New Caledonia. Jan Di and Ga Eul were so mesmerized by the beauty of the island that they started taking pictures.

The F4 looked at the two, smiling at the sight. Jan Di and Ga Eul were just so cute on their poses and their reactions are exaggerated.

While walking, two foreigner ladies from the pool went to Woo Bin and greeted him. Woo Bin teased his best friend, "Yah Yi Jung! Don't you want one of these girls?"

Ga Eul looked at the man beside him. She was expecting to hear that Yi Jung would want one but her ears seemed to have heard the wrong words.

"Thanks Woo Bin but no thanks." Yi Jung smiled. "I'm going to babysit someone." And his arms wrapped around Ga Eul's shoulder.

Ga Eul stared at him curiously. Yi Jung noticed this and whispered to her, "I don't think you want to ruin Jun Pyo and Jan Di's moment. Let's leave them alone. Come on. I'm going to tour you around the island."

Yi Jung pushed Ga Eul gently, indicating that she should step forward. They were a few paces away already when Woo Bin noticed that they've left the gang. The underground prince shouted, "Yah Yi Jung! Don't you want to come with us?"

But then, Woo Bin's words seemed to have not been heard because Yi Jung and Ga Eul were already in a deep conversation. The other F4 and Jan Di noticed this and asked Woo Bin why the two were touring alone. He immediately answered, "He wants to have her by himself. He's such a selfish guy."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were walking towards the tour bus. They were talking about how beautiful the place is.

"You really are too easy to please Ga Eul- yang."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"You look like you already love this place." he smiled. "But I seem to be too tired being here."

"That's because you are rich Sunbae. You have already gone to more beautiful places."

"Probably. But I think that's because I've been here many times. Do you know that the Shinhwa Group owns this island?"

Ga Eul's eyes widened as they stopped to enter the bus. "W- what?"

"Jun Pyo owns this place. We go here every now and then."

Yi Jung assisted Ga Eul to the bus. She was still shocked at what she heard. "Shinhwa Group is really unbelievable." She whispered to herself.

The two started their tour alone. Ga Eul's has expression never change over the trip. She was taking a lot of pictures of the place and of herself.

Yi Jung noticed this and teased her, "Yah. Don't you want to have a photo with me?" he smiled.

Ga Eul blushed and just handed the camera over to Yi Jung. He gave this to the tour guide and asked to take their picture.

Yi Jung sat closer to Ga Eul and wrapped his arms again around her shoulder. Ga Eul seemed uncomfortable of the closeness but then, the tour guide started counting one to three and Ga Eul has no choice but to smile at the camera.

A few more minutes of tour in the bus passed until it stopped and they were on the foot of a hill. Yi Jung instructed Ga Eul to go down. "We've already reached our destination."

Ga Eul did as she was told and asked him, "Why didn't the bus just go up there?"

"Because it is much fun if go up the hill." Yi Jung answered her.

The two started to walk hand in hand to the hill until they reached a point where Yi Jung halted and pointed at the scenery down there. From that point, a picturesque view of the island can be seen- the blue waters of the ocean, the white sand beach, the pools, the hotel, the trees surrounding the island and the blue skies. Ga Eul smiled at this. "Wow. It's too beautiful."

Yi Jung looked at her and said, "I'm really right about you Ga Eul- yang. You are too easy to please."

"Yah Sunbae! Take a picture of me with this background." And she handed the camera over to him.

Yi Jung took a few shots of Ga Eul and the view. He also took another picture of the two of them. After this, he said, "Let's go back to the bus. We'll go to other places."

But then, Ga Eul was already walking up towards the top of the hill. Yi Jung shouted at her, "Yah! What are you doing?"

"Going up Sunbae!" she answered. "I bet there's a more beautiful view up there!"

"Ga- yang!" he exclaimed. "I've been here nine times and you're the first one to go up there. Yah!"

Yi Jung just looked Ga Eul fade away. He looked back at the scene behind him when he heard a scream, "Aaaaaahhh!"

It was Ga Eul's voice. 'Something must have happened to her.'

Yi Jung quickly ran upward and started shouting. "Ga Eul! Ga Eul!"

He was looking all around him, expecting to see the girl hurt or something of the sort. Yi Jung went up the wall and continued to shout. The blazing sun sweated him. He's very worried now. 'Where in the world is she?'

He was grasping for breath when he noticed that a girl wearing the same clothes of Ga Eul went beside him and said, "See Sunbae. It's much more beautiful here."

Yi Jung looked up and there he saw the girl he was looking for. Out of pure worry, he shouted at her, "Yah! You scared me! I thought something happened to you!"

Ga Eul just smiled and said to him, "Sunbae, do you know you look cute when you're angry?"

She then took a picture of him and said, "I think this will be you're cutest picture." Ga Eul showed the picture to Yi Jung.

He was about to grab the camera from her hand when Ga Eul ran and shouted, "You can't have this Sunbae! It'll be my most memorable picture here." And she headed towards the foot of the hill.

*a/n: Guys, sorry for the long update. I know I haven't updated for like, 5 days? But that seemed too long for me. Haha! I know I said I think I'll be free after my quarterly exams but then, our intrams were scheduled on the first week and September and I have a lot of things to do. Gah! I still don't have a free time. T.T Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? It's quite short, I know. But that's the only thing my tired and stressed mind can produce for the moment. Please R&R! I would like to know your comments on this chapter. Again, sorry for the long update.

Jan Hoo- yeah I know her personally. She's actually a friend of mine and I've asked her about you because when you said that your favorite beta reader is also a Jan Di/ Ji Hoo fan, she was the first person who came to my mind. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I do hope you can make a fic using Korean pairs. :D

Charm- Pilipino ka rin??? Haha! Nakakatuwa naman. :D

Ji Hoo/ Jan Di- Nagyon hindi ko na kaya mag- update. Kainis kasi Intrams. Grrr. Galingan na lang natin. Go Seniors! :D


	13. Chapter 13

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**Chapter 13: Do You Believe in Destiny?**

Yi Jung and Ga Eul went back to the group later that afternoon. Yi Jung was still smirking at Ga Eul for the picture she took. Ga Eul, on the other hand, was smiling to herself. She admiringly looks at Yi Jung's and her pictures.

When they arrived, only Ji Hoo and Woo Bin with the two foreigners were there. Ga Eul was looking for her friend when Woo Bin answered her questioning look, "They're having their lunch, on the other island."

"W…what? Other island?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you see that island across us? That's where they are." Woo Bin smiled. "If you want, Yi Jung can take you to another island too. You can have it all by yourselves."

"Yah Woo Bin, don't joke like that." Yi Jung instructed his friend.

While the others are talking, Ji Hoo seemed out of this world. He was staring blankly at the sea, thinking deeply. On his hand, he held a French magazine and on its cover is Min Seo Hyun.

The day passed by quickly and it was now late afternoon. Jun Pyo and Jan Di already went back to the main island and the group was now having fun at the beach. Woo Bin and Yi Jung were talking to the two foreigners. Meanwhile, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were sleeping. Ga Eul, on the other hand, was sitting on a bench, applying sunscreen all by herself and her friend was swimming, as usual.

Yi Jung saw that Ga Eul was having a hard time applying sunscreen to herself so he approached her and said, "Do you want me to help you apply?"

"Forget it." Ga Eul replied teasingly.

Yi Jung looked at his back and there was Woo Bin, applying sunscreen to one of the foreigners. He smiled at Ga Eul, teasing her, 'Aren't you jealous?'

The two continued to look at each other, as if communicating through eye contact. Both were smiling but then, their moment was ruined by a scream- Jan Di's scream. Ga Eul immediately stood up and walked towards the open waters, there, she saw her friend drowning. Ga Eul shouted for help, "Help! Someone save Jan Di!"

Jun Pyo rose and was about to head towards the water but when he arrived at the shallow part, something stopped him. His feet were glued to the ground and he couldn't move. He could not let Jan Di drown, he slowly tried to take another step but then, Ji Hoo was already running towards Jan Di. Ji Hoo swam and saved Jan Di. He brought her to the shore and there, Jun Pyo held Jan Di's body. Soon after Jun Pyo placed Jan Di to the ground, she gained consciousness and breathe.

All of them are relieved by now that Jan Di's safe but then, written on Jun Pyo's face was defeat. He slowly walked towards the hotel, looking depressed and thinking that he should have saved Jan Di but because of his phobia, he was not able to. Ji Hoo became Jan Di's lifesaver, and not him, Goo Jun Pyo.

Later that night, Jun Pyo planned to make up for his mistake. He personally cooked Jan Di's dinner, included in it was his heart.

They had dinner and Jan Di and Jun Pyo have a table all by themselves. The others- Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ga Eul- were teasing them except for Ji Hoo who remained quiet for the whole night.

After dinner, they had a party by the pool. On one side of the pool was a table full of desserts. Ga Eul was stationed on this side and was eating the dessert all by herself. Yi Jung found her and spoke, "Are you going to finish that all?"

Ga Eul looked up to him and just smiled. Yi Jung continued to tease Ga Eul and then they reached the topic of Jun Pyo and Jan Di's relationship.

"Jun Pyo's quite a matured man now."

"I haven't known him that long but I can see the changes." she replied.

"If it weren't for Jan Di, Jun Pyo would never be like this. I hope Jan Di feels the same about Jun Pyo."

Ga Eul slightly shook her head, disagreeing with what Yi Jung said. She whispered to herself, "Jan Di has someone else in her mind."

Though the whisper was too soft, Yi Jung was still able to hear it. He was startled at what he heard and quickly asked, "What do you mean by that, Ga Eul- yang?"

Ga Eul looked at him and immediately placed her hand over her mouth to indicate that she would not say more. Yi Jung was staring at her, wondering when suddenly, fireworks popped in the sky. They were colorful and beautiful to see. The gang's interest were immediately captivated by Jun Pyo's surprise. And this surprise is to impress Jan Di.

After dinner, each headed towards his or her own room to rest for the night but not Jan Di and Ji Hoo. It was already late night but the two were seating on the bank of the beach, talking to each other. Woo Bin witnessed this but did not dare say it to Jun Pyo.

The next day started early. The gang had their breakfast and afterwards, went horseback riding.

Ga Eul was having a hard time climbing her horse when suddenly, hands touched her waist and helped her to get up. It wa Yi Jung's. As expected, the Casanova rode on the same horse as well and this made Ga Eul blush.

'I thought were just friends. But why are you doing this sunbae?' Ga Eul thought.

After the horseback riding, the F4 played beach volleyball that late morning. Jan Di and Ga Eul were watching them, laughing at the F4. When the F4 rested for a while, Jun Pyo noticed something odd hanging around Ji Hoo's hand- it was the bracelet he gave Jan Di last night which Jan Di said she left inside her room. Out of pure curiousness, Jun Pyo asked his friend, "Yah Ji Hoo, why are you wearing that? It doesn't seem to fit you."

"Ah. This?" he showed Jun Pyo the bracelet."It's Jan Di's. She accidentally left it last night."

Ji Hoo got the bracelet from his hand and handed it over to his friend and said, "Please give this back to her."

This conversation with Ji Hoo made Jun Pyo angry. With that, he left the gang and headed towards his room. All of them were shocked by this but then, the other F4, Jan Di and Ga Eul did not really pay attention for they were used to seeing Jun Pyo act like this.

The gand had lunch without Jun Pyo around. Each has their own destination and activity afterwards. Ji Hoo and Jan Di went fishing while Woo Bin strolled with the two foreigners. This left Yi Jung and Ga Eul together.

Ga Eul was starting to stay away from Yi Jung for she was afraid that she would say more about Jan Di liking Ji Hoo to Yi Jung accidentally like last night. She strolled down the beach, and took pictures of herself.

On the other hand, Yi Jung was very much interested to know what Ga Eul meant last night so he kept following her. Ga Eul was starting to get annoyed so she climbed a paddle boat meant for two people. She started paddling by herself, trying to keep Yi Jung away from her but Yi Jung turned the boat around and climbed too.

"Why do you keep on following me?" Ga Eul asked him, annoyed.

"Unlike me, you don't look cute when you're angry." Yi Jung teased.

But Ga Eul did not smile at this and continued to frown.

Yi Jung cracked another line, "It's hard to paddle alone. Though your legs seem strong enough."

Ga Eul had no choice but to paddle the boat together with Yi Jung. They were a few meters away from the bank when Yi Jung asked, "So, will you continue what you were saying last night?"

She tried to look innocent, "What am I saying last night?"

"That is about Jan Di liking another guy." He did not bother telling her that he knew Ga Eul was lying. "Is that true?"

"Since when did I say such thing?"

"Who is it?"

"Stop saying useless stuff and paddle properly!" she commanded.

Yi Jung just smiled. "I'm sure he's a bad boy type. I understand women very well. Girls like Geum Jan Di have a thing for bad boys. It must be that kind who wants to depend on strong women and take advantage of them."

"That's not it!" Ga Eul said irritably. "That person may very well be Jan Di's soul mate!"

"Soulmate? You believe in that kind of stuff huh, Ga Eul- yang?"

"Yes of course. Playboys like you Sunbae cannot understand, but there is such a thing as a true love that stays with you all your life. And they were brought together by destiny."

"So, have you met your lifetime match?"

"Not yet. But when he shows up, I won't let go because I'd regret losing someone like that for the rest of my life." Deep down inside Ga Eul's heart, even though she knew it was impossible, she was wishing that somehow, that soul mate of hers would be Yi Jung.

Yi Jung was dumbstruck the moment he heard Ga Eul's answer. He only came back to reality when Ga Eul spoke again.

"Sunbae, let me ask you a question too."

"What is that, Ga Eul- yang?" he asked.

"Do you believe in destiny? The destiny that brings soul mates together whatever may happen to them?"

Yi Jung was again dumbstruck by her question. It was the first time he was asked this kind of question. It was the first time he ever thought about it. Silence ate some time when he finally answered her, "Anyo. I don't believe in destiny. I don't even believe in soul mates. They are just ridiculous things that girls like you who likes fantasies make up."

Ga Eul was hurt by his statement but did not argue with him for she wanted to know why he did not believe in them so just asked him once more. "Why not Sunbae?"

"I already said, destiny and soul mates are products of the minds of fantasy loving girls. It's not destiny which brings two people together. It's their perseverance to be with each other."

And with that statement, Ga Eul felt that she should not ask him once more.

*a/n: chap 13 finally finished! Wah! So sorry for this chapter. I know that the start's kinda boring. Huhu. Really really sorry. I'll try to make the next chapters better. I'm sorry for the long update. I just don't have the time and inspiration to write. My mind was occupied by our intrams. Anyways, I'll try to make up for the long update. For now, I'll just offer you this chapter. Please review. Thanks! :D

Janhoo- yeah. She's my classmate. :D

RezshPrincess- thank you for your reviews! Wow. I got an instant 12 reviews. Haha. Yeah, I do play soccer but I'm not really good at it. I just love the sport and it keeps me fit. Hehe. Anyway, Janhoo's favorite beta reader told me something about you earlier that day you gave me your reviews. It was funny when I checked my mail later that night and found out that you commented on my fic. I was like, "What a coincidence!" :D another, please don't hate me. hehe. :D

Cyrine- ooh. Thank you for liking this fic. And sorry for the long update.

.sucks- oh no. you did not offend me with your name because I don't really care about Jun Pyo. Anyway, thank you for saying that this is the original (Oh no. I don't have anything against the other Ga Eul-goes-to-Shinhwa fics).

Lahat ng pinoy na nagreview sakin- sabi na nga ba, ang daming pinoy sa ! and to think na binabasa nyo 'tong fic ko. Haha! Nakakatuwa! Mamaya kilala kop ala kayo. Joke! :D salamat!


	14. Chapter 14

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**Chapter 14: Exchange of Hearts**

Later that night, something unexpected happened and this drove Jun Pyo really mad. He witnessed Ji Hoo and Jan Di kissing at late midnight at the shore. Due to his rage, Jun Pyo immediately called his pilot and went back to Korea even though it was midnight.

The next day, Yi Jung and Woo Bin were surprised to find out that Jun Pyo left. They asked Jan Di over breakfast but she did not answer. Jan Di was too embarrassed to tell them what really triggered to Jun Pyo to leave angry. She just stayed quiet even though Yi Jung kept asking her. Later on, she decided to just go back to her room to rest when she came face to face with Ji Hoo. They just stared at each other, saying through their eyes that this is not the time to tell the others.

Since Jun Pyo already left, the others decided that they should go back too. After lunch, they boarded Woo Bin's cruise ship to take them back to Korea. The travel was quite long- 12 hours- compared to their flight. But they had no choice since Shinhwa airplanes are the only ones allowed in the island.

In their travel back home, Jan Di and Ga Eul stuck with each other. One time, they were looking at the ocean beneath them when Jan Di noticed Ga Eul holding one bracelet very similar to the one Jun Pyo gave her that she thought it was really it.

"That…" Jan Di whispered as she looked at the bracelet Ga Eul was holding.

"It's pretty right?" Ga Eul answered, admiring the bracelet. "I bought it from the market. It's supposed to be given to the person you want to spend your life with."

With Ga Eul's statement, Jan Di quickly realized why Jun Pyo would give her a gift like that. Jan Di felt guilty again for what she had done.

On the other hand, Ga Eul was thinking why she bought that bracelet. She first planned to give it to Yi Jung but then, she was contemplating whether that is the right thing to do. Yes, she had already fallen for him but then, she doesn't want to. He's a big Casanova and surely, Ga Eul would be hurt if her feelings continue.

It was already twilight by now. They are only a few hours away from home. Though there is a silent dilemma going on between Woo Bin, Yi Jung and Ji Hoo, all of them still ate together. However, it was not as fun as they ate a night ago. It was a quiet dinner. Even Yi Jung and Woo Bin did not talk with each other.

After dinner, Jan Di, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin planned to go to their beds early and this left Yi Jung and Ga Eul together again.

"Yah Woo Bin! Why go to bed early?" Yi Jung asked Woo Bin as the underground prince got up from his seat.

"I feel tired today. Don't leave Ga Eul alone here at the deck. It's cold you know." Woo Bin smiled as he walked towards the door entering the cabins. Woo Bin is not really tired or sleepy. It's just that, "I don't want to interrupt their moment."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul did not talk to each other right after Woo Bin left them. They just sat and stared at their surroundings.

Since their last conversation alone in the paddle boat did not end harmoniously, Yi Jung and Ga Eul felt a little awkward to be left alone. When there were three of them a while ago, Yi Jung and Ga Eul spoke what they think was the reason why Jun Pyo left. They had so many things to say but right now, it's as if their minds emptied when Woo Bin left.

Yi Jung, not used to this kind of silence with Ga Eul, broke it and cracked a line. "Ga Eul, are you a religious person?"

Ga Eul looked at him questioningly and just answered, "Why that sudden kind of question Sunbae?"

"Just answer me."

"Yes."

"Then I could be your answered prayer." Yi Jung flashed his dimpled smile at her, somehow flirting.

Ga Eul just grinned at this, though she could have expressed a more detailed expression. "Haha. What's with that huh, Sunbae?"

"Nothing. It's a little quiet since Woo Bin left and I don't know what to say."

Ga Eul just stared at him.

"Yah Ga Eul-yang. Don't stare at me like that. It's more awkward than you, not speaking."

She continued to look at him, not wanting to remove her gaze from him. Yi Jung by now is starting to get annoyed but he doesn't want to show it so in return to Ga Eul's gaze, he also stared at her- right in her eyes.

While staring at Ga Eul's eyes, Yi Jung realized why this girl in front of him is very different from the other girls he has dated before. Looking in her eyes, Yi Jung saw the naïve, innocent, shy, loving and simple girl Ga Eul is. She's really easy to please, just like what Yi Jung thought of her before. Moreover, she is the type that doesn't get angry easily, unlike Jan Di. She holds her anger and releases it by just crying. She is a very sensitive girl but then, she's able to hold this through the toughness she learned from playing soccer. Quite complex, she is, but easy to love.

On the other hand, Ga Eul was thinking about what kind of man Yi Jung is. She'd known him as the Casanova, lady- killer who always like to flirt with girls. Though Yi Jung is known to be like these traits, he still has a good part in him. Ga Eul knows that Yi Jung respects the girls he has dated before. He is also a reliable and good friend that one can turn to in times of need. But these information about Yi Jung is still no enough to know him. Ji Hoo may be more mysterious than him but there are still a lot of things Ga Eul doesn't know about him like why he dates ladies for only a short period of time.

Ga Eul wants to know him more to better understand what kind of man Yi Jung is.

Their eye to eye contact lasted for a few more minutes. Yi Jung was flashing his smile while staring at Ga Eul. This made her blush and to cover up for it, she also flashed a smile that made Yi Jung turn his gaze. It was such a pretty and real smile that made Yi Jung's heart skip.

"I've beaten you Sunbae." Ga Eul was now laughing.

"Yah yah yah! My head suddenly hurt." Yi Jung replied a lousy excuse.

Ga Eul continued to laugh for defeating Yi Jung at this. She did not expect this for Yi Jung is an expert at capturing women. She thought that she would be the one looking away from his gaze. After a few moments of laughing, Ga Eul calmed down and silence again covered them.

True enough to what Woo Bin said, it was a cold night. The sea breeze was blowing heavily at the deck. Ga Eul was cold by now and she's not wearing a jacket. Fortunately, the great Casanova wears one and though this may sound like a cliché, he stood up from where he sat and removed his jacket. Slowly, Yi Jung wrapper the jacket around Ga Eul's shoulder and back.

Though Yi Jung has been showing his Casaniva moves to Ga Eul from quite some time now, she is still captured by it and she would instantly blush. Blushing Ga Eul is what Yi Jung loves most that's why he kept doing these.

However, Ga Eul was quite determined now to just stay friends with Yi Jung. She has already fallen for him, but it's still not too late, isn't it? 'Yes, I want to know him more but that doesn't mean that I have totally fallen in love with him I can still hold it. Knowing him is not bad since we're friends, aren't we?' she asked herself.

Ga Eul immediately stood up after Yi Jung's action and she handed him back his jacket.

"Yi Jung- Sunbae, it's getting colder here. We better get inside and take a rest."

When Ga Eul handed the jacket back to Yi Jung, two things fell- they were two identical bracelets exactly like the one Jun Pyo gave Jan Di. They looked at each other and smiled for the coincidence of having the same bracelets. Yi Jung picked up the two and gave one to Ga Eul, not realizing that what he gave to her is his and what remained to him is hers. Ga Eul immediately pocketed it and started to walk towards the door.

Though the bracelets are identical, the two still has little difference. The one that Ga Eul owns has a blue bead as its lock while Yi Jung's has a green bead. Both of them did not realize that.

Yi Jung brought Ga Eul to her bedroom though she insisted that he should not bother for nothing would harm her inside the cruise. Yi Jung, being hardheaded, still took her in front of her room.

"Good night Yi Jung- Sunbae." Ga Eul said, flashing her last smile to him for the night.

"Good night too Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung replied. He loved her smile and this made him want to kiss her. He tried very hard not to kiss her in the lips. But then, instinct made him do it. He grabbed Ga Eul by her waist and kissed her… on the forehead.

Yi Jung left Ga Eul dumstruck by his action. "Now, she wouldn't give that bracelet to another man."

*a/n: They may have not realized it, but Yi Jung and Ga Eul exchanged the desire to be with each other forever. Do you think it's accidental or driven by fate? ^^

Woah! What do you think of this chapter? Wah. This chap's kind of a cliché. Huhu. T.T anyway, hope you still like it. :D Please review. I want to know your comments on this chap. Hehe. Also, I need more inspiration! The reviews will do the job. Hehe. Thank you in advance!

mae- I thank you so much for your reviews. Hehe. I've been waiting to see a review from you. Teehee. ^^

sweet-heart-breaker – what do you mean by sana nga? Sana nga magkakilala tayo? Hehe. :D

CYrine- thanks for reviewing. Yeah. I know that chap 13's boring. I admit. Haha! Hope this chap made up

for that one. xD haha. Be excited for the next chaps! Especially when the setting is in Macau. Haha.

lady- thank you for liking this. :)

Ponyo- you'll know it. xD

harry malfoy- wow! Thank you for checking this everyday and sorry if you find that I've not yet updated. Anyway, are you a harry- malfoy fan? Haha. i know someone who is. I'm a harry- Hermione fan. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**___________________________________________**

**Chapter 15: A Day with the Casanova**

Finally, the cruise ship arrived at the Seoul port at around 2 o' clock in the morning. Woo Bin's driver is already there. He thought of offering a ride for both Jan Di and Ga Eul but decided that Yi Jung should be the one to take Ga Eul home. At first, Jan Di doesn't want to leave her friend alone with the F4's Casanova but Yi Jung convinced her that Ga Eul would be safe.

Not long since the others left, Yi Jung's driver came. He assisted Ga Eul onto the Mercedes since Ga Eul is very sleepy. On the ride back home to Ga Eul's, she fell asleep on the Casanova's shoulder. Yi Jung did not mind it, though. To keep her wam, he placed his jacket over Ga Eul and wrapped his arms around her.

Upon arriving at Ga Eul's house, Yi Jung got out from the car to ring the bell. Surprisingly, no one opened the gate for them and the lights are all off, even the ones outside. He went back inside and asked Ga Eul, "Are your parents home?"

The half- conscious Ga Eul just shook her head and pointed her finger to her bag, indicating that the keys are there. Yi Jung looked for them and handed it over to his driver when he found it. The driver opened the gate for them and brought her things inside. Yi Jung, on the other hand, was carrying Ga Eul in his arms, much like the same way he carried her for the first time.

Ga Eul's room can be easily identified for the door has her name on it. Yi Jung smiled when he looked at the sign on the door. It was a drawing of 4- year old with castles, flowers and clouds. It read, 'The fantasy land of Ga Eul.'

"She really is something." Yi Jung uttered.

He gently put her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket. Yi Jung was looking at her angelic face, smiling. He looked around her room and found pictures of Ga Eul and Jan Di when they were young. Ga Eul's face was still the angelic and enthusiastic one she has until today. She grew into a very pretty young woman.

Suddenly, Yi Jung's driver came into the room to tell his master that Ga Eul's things are already inside. Yi Jung doesn't want to leave Ga Eul alone in her house so he asked his driver to just go home without him. The driver quickly followed his master's command and left Yi Jung and Ga Eul together in this small house.

Yi Jung was getting sleepy already by this time. He doesn't want to surprise Ga Eul when she wakes up that he's lying beside her so he just went to the living room and lay on the sofa.

The sun shone brightly inside Ga Eul's room. She woke up and found herself inside her room. Trying to remember what happened last night, Ga Eul was dumbfounded for she does not remember anything. She got up from bed and went outside her room to have breakfast when her eyes seemed to fool her. She saw Yi Jung sleeping on the sofa. She went up to him to know that it's really him and when she reached the sofa, she instantly noticed that Yi Jung was much cuter when he sleeps. Again, he looks like a child much like the same when he played with the kids in the playground. Ga Eul' smiled at this sight in front of her. She told herself, 'He already made my day.'

Ga Eul then took a shower and changed her clothes. It was already 8 o' clock when she finished and she decided to cook breakfast for her and Yi Jung.

Ga Eul is really good at cooking that the food woke up Yi Jung. He got up from the sofa and quickly rubbed his back for it hurt. Yi Jung then found Ga Eul in the kitchen, sautéing rice with some vegetables and meat. She also made hot choco for the two of them. With this sight, Yi Jung's back ache suddenly disappeared. He smiled and imagined that Ga Eul is his wife, caring for him like a husband. 'Ah Yi Jung.' He told himself. 'Stop that kind of thought. It's quite creepy. I'm still young and won't be marrying by this time. But I won't mind if it's Ga Eul I'm really going to marry.'

Yi Jung walked to Ga Eul in the kitchen and complemented, "Your cooking's good,"

She slightly jumped out of surprise and looked at the man behind her. "Sunbae, you frightened me."

"Sorry. Yah. When will that be done? I'm hungry." His tone's demanding.

"A few more minutes my master." Ga Eul replied sarcastically. "By the way, why did you sleep here in my house?"

"Your parents are not here, right? I was worried to leave you here alone so I stayed."

Ga Eul gave him a suspecting look.

Yi Jung, quite defensive, answered immediately. "Yah. Don't look at me like that Ga Eul- yang. I did not do anything to you last night."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Okay." Ga Eul replied. "You might want to wash your face Sunbae. And your hair's kind of messy."

Yi Jung quickly shoved his hair and became aware that he's not pleasant to look at. He asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

Ga Eul pointed to the door across the kitchen. Yi Jung ran to it and locked himself in.

A few more minutes passed and Ga Eul was thinking what Yi Jung was doing inside that took him so long. Ga Eul knocked on the door and got no response. Ga Eul put her ear on the door and she heard water running from the shower. She knocked again and this time, Yi Jung shouted from the inside, "Ga Eul- yang! Could you lend me a towel?"

She had no choice but to get him one since he's already wet. Ga Eul went to her room and found an unused towel in her cabinet. She then went back to the bathroom's door and knocked. "Sunbae, I've got your towel."

The door opened and Ga Eul was surprised. She didn't expect that Yi Jung would do this. A hand came out; Ga Eul slowly placed the towel on it, her hands shaking. The hand came back inside and the door closed. Yi Jung shouted, "Thank you Ga Eul- yang."

She quickly went back to the kitchen to prepare the table since Yi Jung seems that he's already done showering. Ga Eul was carrying the plates in her hand when Yi Jung came out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his waist, and his chest uncovered. The moment Ga Eul saw him like that, her grip on the plates loosened and they fell to the floor. Good thing that plates are not ceramics or glass or else, she might have been hurt.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jung asked her with a worried expression. He came up to her; picked the plates she dropped and handed them back to her. Ga Eul was still dumbstruck by seeing Yi Jung almost naked. She did not expect to see him like that, Gosh. How awesome his body looked like. Truly, playing soccer has given him a body-to-die-for.

Yi Jung snapped his fingers in front of Ga Eul. With this, Ga Eul was brought back to reality and she quickly turned around so that she'll not stare into Yi Jung's body again.

"Am I that to hot huh, Ga Eul- yang?" he teased.

Ga Eul did not answer him and just continued to work.

"Yah. Sorry for going out like this. I don't have extra clothes. I forgot to leave ones last night. Could I borrow some? Maybe your father's will fit me."

Ga Eul now gained confidence and looked at him again. "Yah Sunbae! You're giving me a lot of trouble today."

"I'll make up for that." Yi Jung said, flashing is oh-so-sweet smile.

Ga Eul went to her parents' bedroom and looked for her father's clothes. 'Woah. Good thing my parents aren't going back until the next day. Or else, I'll be dead if they see Sunbae here.'

Fortunately, Ga Eul's father's size is like Yi Jung else, Yi Jung would be looking stupid wearing too fit and too short clothes.

They are now having their breakfast at the dinner table. This time, it was not only Yi Jung imagining that they are a married couple but also Ga Eul. She could not believe that she acted like this. She could have sent Yi Jung home the moment she saw him on the sofa but she did not. She could have shouted at him but she did not. Yi Jung's charms are just too hard to resist. Surely, she acted like a real wife to him and by now, Ga Eul has realized that. She just prays that Yi Jung did not.

Over breakfast, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were conversing why Ga Eul's parents are not home.

"My parents went to visit my grandmother in the country yesterday. Too bad I was not able to come along because we were still in New Caledonia."

"Oooh. When are they coming back?"

"Maybe the day after tomorrow. That's what they told me."

"It's still a long time and we've got no classes 'til Wednesday. You want to follow them?"

"Anyo. It's too far from here. And I don't have the money for transportation."

"I'll drive you there. Or least my driver can take us there." Yi Jung offered.

"Oh no Sunbae. Don't. I'll be causing trouble again."

"Don't think like that Ga Eul- yang. It's nothing. And it will also be nice to go and have some fresh air."

"But we just got back from vacation Sunbae. I'd rather clean this house and arrange my things than go there. I still have the sem break to do it."

"I'll help you with the chores." He smiled.

"You're just going to give me a harder time than this morning Sunbae." she said sarcastically.

"Yah! When cleaning, you need a man to help you. You won't be able to lift those furnitures."

"I know. But the question is, have you cleaned before?"

With this question, Yi Jung could not answer. Of course, he hasn't cleaned yet. Why would he do it in the first place when he has his maid to do it for him? To cover this up, he answered, "Yes. But that was a long time ago."

"Don't make lousy excuses. You're lying." Ga Eul could see it.

"Okay. Fine. I lied. If you let me help you, this will be my first time."

Ga Eul just smiled and took another spoon of the fried rice.

"Let me learn how to clean. And please make my first cleaning day memorable." Yi Jung said, somehow pleading. Well, it's more of displaying his charms.

"Araso. You wash the dishes."

"Teach me."

Right after breakfast, Yi Jung and Ga Eul cleaned up the table and put the dishes into the sink. Good thing there were two pairs of gloves. The two of them each wore a pair.

"The first thing you have to do is to soap them. Get the sponge and put some dishwaher on it." Ga Eul ordered her student.

The well- known potter, now a cleaning student, followed what she said. She then instructed him, "Get a plate and rub the sponge to it. Don't leave any trace of the food we just ate."

Yi Jung did as what he was told and after a while, he was finished soaping. Ga Eul then showed him how to rinse them and after the demonstration, Yi Jung did it by himself.

"Good." Ga Eul complemented him after he finished. "Ready to do the next chore?"

"Yes ma'am!" Yi Jung replied enthusiastically. He was having fun- not with cleaning but being with Ga Eul.

They went out to water the plants. Soon, the two of them ended up sprinkling water to each other and not to the plants. Good thing they weren't that wet. Next, they swept and mopped the whole first floor of the house- taking turns. They soon went to the second floor and swept and mopped it as well. It was about lunch time when they finished because the two were fooling around while cleaning. Even with cooking, Yi Jung helped Ga Eul. They had beef steak for lunch and Yi Jung is proud to say that, "I helped cooking that."

After lunch, the two rested for a while before going back to work. This time, Yi Jung helped Ga Eul to unpack her luggage. This part is not that exhausting and the whole time, they were just talking to each other about random things. Late afternoon came and they were finished with all the house chores.

"Whew!" Yi Jung exclaimed while wiping his forehead. "It's tiring but fun!"

"Good job Sunbae for your first cleaning experience. Thank you."

"No. I should be the one to thank you." Yi Jung replied immediately. "Thank you for making this a fun and memorable experience for me. I really had fun."

Ga Eul blushed with this. Yi Jung continued, "To tell you the truth, I felt like we're a married couple today. From the moment I woke up and saw you cooking food up to now, you saying that I've done a great job."

She became redder by now and she can't help but smile. She doesn't know what to say and was thinking if she should confess that she felt the same way when Yi Jung spoke again, "Would you mind if I stay again for the night, Ga Eul- yang?"

*a/n: chap 15 finished! Haha. sorry for this chap if it doesn't follow the story line of the drama. Haha. i hope you don't mind. ^^ Please review. Thank you! :D starting to get inspired again. Yey!

charm- you reviewed! Haha. I've been waiting. xD

Eleoopy- thanks for reviewing! :D I agree on draco and ginny pairing because it will leave harry to Hermione instead. Nyaha. Just dreaming. ^^

Sweet-heart-breaker- check mo na lang pm ko sa 'yo. Haha! :D


	16. Chapter 16

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**Chapter 16: Lies**

Before Ga Eul could answer him, Yi Jung's phone rang. At first, he did not mind it because he's waiting for Ga Eul's answer. Ga Eul asked him, "Sunbae, aren't you going to answer your phone?"

He just continued to stare at her so Ga Eul decided to get the phone call instead. She walked towards the dinner table and picked the phone up. "Hello?" she said to the other line.

Yi Jung did not mind Ga Eul answering his phone for him. He was still staring at her.

"Hello?" a woman's voice came from the other line. "Who is this? May I please speak with Yi Jung oppa?"

She handed the phone over to him once she heard the woman asking for Yi Jung. Her expression changed from delight to disappointment. Yi Jung got the phone from her and quickly asked the caller, "Who is this? What do you need?"

"Oppa! When are you coming here? I missed you." The caller is just one of those bar girls he has hang out with before. He doesn't even have her number saved on his phone nor know her name.

"I'll not be coming back." And with that answer, Yi Jung hung up. He quickly turned to face Ga Eul. She knows her answer now. "Anyo Sunbae. Someone's looking for you. You better go to her."

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung softly mouthed her name.

"It has been a long and nice day with you Sunbae. You should get some rest."

With that, Yi Jung felt that he no longer has the right to plead. A while ago, he was expecting that Ga Eul will let him stay. However, when the woman called, Ga Eul changed her mind.

'Sometimes, being a Casanova has its disadvantages.' Yi Jung thought to himself.

Yi Jung left her house with disappointment on how the day ended. It has started alright and fun but the afternoon's event turned the tables.

Ga Eul sent Yi Jung to the gate where his driver waits for his master.

"I'll see you soon Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung said, hoping that they'll see each other again tomorrow. "Goodbye. Take care of yourself."

Ga Eul just nodded and did not bid him goodbye. Once he said his parting words, Ga Eul closed the front gate and went outside, not turning around to see him go. She's angry at herself for having this kind of memory with Yi Jung. It'll be harder for her to forget him. Also, she's angry at Yi Jung for being a Casanova! His charms work on every woman and this makes it a lot harder to have him. He's a playboy and Ga Eul was right. He would only hurt her.

Tuesday passed without them seeing each other. Yi Jung felt that he should not meet her, though he wanted to, because Ga Eul may send him home again.

Wednesday. At last, after a day of not seeing her, Yi Jung would once again see his angel. He was excited to come to school for the first time. Varsity practice was also moved today, because there were no classes yesterday.

Wednesday morning passed much like the same not until lunch when Jun Pyo announced to the whole school at the cafeteria that, "In the name of F4, I have something to announce." Yi Jung and Woo Bin are the only ones with Jun Pyo. The two looked at each other and thought what this might be. "Yoon Ji Hoo is no longer part of the F4."

The last sentence from Jun Pyo gained different reactions from the students, especially from Yi Jung and Woo Bin. Most of the reactions are shock and puzzled for they could not see a reason why Ji Hoo would not be part of the F4 anymore.

"And from now on…" Jun Pyo continued. "…Yoon Ji Hoo and Geum Jan Di will be expelled from this school."

Another murmuring of people could be heard all over the cafeteria. A stronger surprise could be seen on Yi Jung's and Woo Bin's faces. 'How could he?' they thought.

The expulsion of Ji Hoo and Jan Di has been the topic of conversations the whole day. Jan Di, once again, was bullied by the rich students of Shinhwa but good thing that Ji Hoo was there to save her.

Afternoon came and it meant varsity practice for the soccer team. Though Yi Jung's day has been messed by Jun Pyo's announcement, he still looks up for the practice.

Once all of them are there, the coach announced that the boys would not be playing today because the girls have a scrimmage with another varsity of a high school. The boys are disappointed but they still stayed to watch the game.

Ga Eul was preparing so much because this is her first time to be really playing for Shinhwa's soccer team. She was assigned forward together with other 6 women for the game is only 7-a-side.

After a few minutes, the opponents came and they stretched up too. Later on, the women from Shinhwa and Eitokou went to the field and with the whistle, the game started.

Shinhwa has the ball and with this, Ga Eul forward passed the ball to her teammate. Ga Eul, together with another forward and the center midfield formed a triangle and this move gained them the first point- the other forward goaling it- after only a few minutes.

The first goal meant that the ball would be on the possession of Eitokou. Much like Shinhwa team's play, the forwards or midfields of Eitokou also used the triangle as their offense but unlike Shinhwa, they were not able to strike a goal or even surpass the defenders of Shinhwa. Once the ball goes out of the control of the Eitokou forward, a Shinhwa defender would always clear it forward so that Ga Eul and the others would have the chance to go for their second point.

First half passed and the score now is 1-0, in favor of Shinhwa. It started to rain on the start of the 2nd half and this made Ga Eul less exhausted than the first half. Second half signaled that the two teams would change courts. Since the last possession of the ball on the first half was Shinhwa's, they now again do the first forward pass. This time, the other forward passed the ball to Ga Eul and she managed to get it. Ga Eul went to the sidelines of the field for there were fewer defenders there. She was now nearing the goal and was about to strike it when an Eitokou defender slid in front of her to take the ball. Unfortunately, the studs of the defender hit Ga Eul's shin and since she's not wearing shin guards- because it was just a scrimmage, Ga Eul fell to the ground and cried out of pain.

The referee quickly whistled and the Shinhwa team was already panicking. They ran to Ga Eul and were asking her, "Are you okay?", "Can you stand up?" and questions of the like. She could not answer it for pain was really striking her.

Han Kyul quickly ran up to her to assist but Yi Jung came first. Both their faces were extremely worried. Shinhwa's coach also ran to her and instructed the others to stay a little away from her because she needs air.

Ga Eul was still crying and Yi Jung could not take this anymore. He carried her again and immediately sent her to the clinic for some first aid. While walking, Ga Eul could still feel the pain in her shin but she stopped crying for Yi Jung said, "Ga Eul- yang, don't cry. Your whimpering makes me want to kick that Eitokou defender. Please. Stop crying."

Of course, she doesn't want Yi Jung to start a fight so Ga Eul just stopped. On the way, she could see Yi Jung's worried expression together with anger. She could see that Yi Jung cares for her and that he would not want her to be hurt again.

They now reached the clinic and the nurse gave Ga Eul some first aid. She gained a contusion and it was the size of a mineral bottle cap. The nurse commented, "Uh oh. This would ruin your smooth legs. Wouldn't you mind?"

Ga Eul just shook her head. Yi Jung went out for a while to get her things so that she could change to dry clothes. This left her with the nurse and the nurse became very curious for this was the second time that Yi Jung brought her here.

The nurse asked, "Miss Ga Eul, are you going out with Mr. So Yi Jung?"

Ga Eul smiled to her and simply said, "No." she doesn't want to elaborate her relationship with Yi Jung anymore but then, the nurse asked once again, "But is he pursuing you?"

Ga Eul, being a nice girl and one who doesn't want to start a fight, again simply answered, "No."

By this time, Yi Jung came back ,with his dry clothes on, to the clinic with Ga Eul's dry clothes and Ga Eul immediately changed. The nurse and Yi Jung were on the nurse's office while Ga Eul was changing inside the bedroom. The nurse now asked Yi Jung, "Mr. So, may I ask a question?"

"What is it?" Yi Jung replied, being the nice Casanova.

"Are you pursuing Miss Ga Eul?"

He was taken aback by this question. Is he really pursuing her? Yi Jung was thinking when the door opened and Ga Eul came to the nurse's office. Yi Jung wanted to tease her so he replied, "Yes, I'm pursuing her. But she's not accepting me." He almost shouted for he wanted Ga Eul to hear it.

Ga Eul's mouth opened a bit out of shock. She was standing like a statue at the door. Yi Jung noticed this and went up to her to get her bag. The nurse was now smiling at the sight of the two and said, "Good luck with her Mr. So. She's the first person I heard to be not accepting you."

"Thank you." Yi Jung said. "We'll be going now."

He assisted Ga Eul outside to his car. He opened the door for her but before Ga Eul entered, she asked him, "What do you mean pursuing me huh, Sunbae?"

Yi Jung just smiled and said, "You think I'm serious? I just want to tease you Ga Eul- yang. You thought it was true?" He laughed afterwards.

This should not be Yi Jung's answer. He doesn't know the answer to the question and since he doesn't want Ga Eul to know this, he just said he's not serious.

Ga Eul frowned at his answer and said, "You're not funny."

"Yah. I'm sorry. The nurse seems to like me and I don't like her. She's too old and not beautiful either. I need to come with a cover and I though saying that I'm pursuing you would make her shut up." Strike two. Ga Eul's getting angrier now. Yi Jung's really a big hell of a playboy.

"Ga Eul, I'm sorry. Okay? Now, get inside and I'll take you to the hospital. You need a check- up."

She doesn't want to come with him. Ga Eul had enough from So Yi Jung. She's right from the very start- this guy's only going to hurt her. She planned to take her bag from him and walk out but then, Yi Jung lifted her from the ground and put her inside the passenger seat. He put the seatbelt on and closed the door. Yi Jung noticed that Ga Eul would go out again so he quickly ran to the driver's seat and started the engine. He was now speeding up to the hospital.

Throughout the drive, no one dared to speak. Ga Eul was agitated at Yi Jung and Yi Jung was still thinking about the nurse's question. He doesn't know if he's really pursuing her. These past few weeks, he did not come to the bars that often. He's often seeing Ga Eul. He's often thinking about Ga Eul. What in the world happened to the world' greatest Casanova? Has Ga Eul captured his heart and does he want to be with her? Only with her?

*a/n: chap 16 finished! Haha. Is it hanging? Does it make you want for more? Haha. I'm such an evil writer. Sorry for that and another sorry for not letting Yi Jung stay for the night. Haha. of course, if I'm the reader, I would also want Yi Jung to stay but then, I'm the writer so it works the other way around. xD

This chapter's dedicated to my friend who's been asking for a soccer game/ scrimmage. Sorry if that part's short. Haha. Ga Eul's hurt again. Wah. I like her being hurt in this game. Unlike me, who seldom gets a contusion from a soccer game coz I'm the one who gives it to my opponents. Haha. Just joking. xD

Sun Pyo and first fake date coming up! Yey! I'm nearing the Macau scene. Haha. Macau. Macau. Macau. Macau. Macau. Macau. Macau. Macau. Macau. Macau. :D

charm- sorry if I disappointed you for not letting Yi Jung stay for the night. I'll make up for that in the next chaps. :D

Cyrine- yey! Thank you for liking the past two chaps. Haha. and sorry for making you wait on my updates. :D

mae- sooo many thank you for your reviews. Haha! :D I'm making up for the long update the past week and my writer's sickness (that's what I call being addicted to writing) is attacking me again that's why I'm updating pretty fast. :D

Eleoopy- sorry if it did not turn out how you imagined it to be. Hehe. And thank you for your reviews. :D

kiyoshi amaya- thanks for reading. Hehe. I hope to talk to you once again. Can't wait for your next fics. :D

HAHA- sabi na nga ba kilala kita eh! Obvious no! :D at tama ako, kikiligin ka sa ending, parang si Michh. xD maghintay ka lang at pakikiligin pa kita lalo. xD

For all others reading this fic (especially silent readers)- Please review. Haha! They do help me a lot and they make me smile. :D I'll be waiting. Haha. Anyway, thank you for reading this fic. I do appreciate it but reviews motivate me more. Haha.

WARNING: I think this fic's going to be soooo long. Sorry for that. Hehe. You know, I'm following the drama's plot and this time, I'm just around episode 6 or 7. And there would be more things added to the story like Yi Jung's family matters, Han Kyul thingy, etc. I still don't know how many chaps this might be. Around 40? 50? I don't know. But if that happens, I hope that you readers would not let me down and would still be reading this fic even though BOF has ended long ago. In advance, thank you! I promise that the ending's gonna be good. It's already formulated in my head right now. Haha.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**___________________________________________**

*a/n: I'm going to update a few chapters to make up for the long update. :D and for the next long update coz I'm having problems with my internet connection. Sorry in advance. Hope you like the chaps I uploaded. Reviews are very much appreciated. :D

**Chapter 17: Soon- to- be- Lover's Quarrel**

After a few minutes of driving, Yi Jung and Ga Eul finally arrived at the Seoul Doctor's Hospital. Yi Jung assisted her out of the car and they walked straight to the information table. He noticed that Ga Eul's face is paler than before and that she looks weak.

On the information table, Yi Jung asked the nurse for the attending physician. The nurse checked Ga Eul's temperature first and found out that she has a temperature of 38.2. After this, the two went straight to the doctor's office for Ga Eul to have a check- up.

"Her contusion will be fine. It will heal on its own after a few days. What you need to worry about now is her fever because it's quite high. What happened to you young lady? Why would you get fever? Do you have a cold or cough?" the doctor inquired.

"Anyo. I don't have a cold or cough. I played soccer while raining."

"That's it. Mr. So, why did you let your girlfriend play?"

Before Yi Jung could answer, Ga Eul interrupted, "I'm, not her girlfriend."

"Oh. Sorry. Anyway, I suggest you stay for the night Ms. Chu. It's better if we can monitor your fever. You also need to rest." The doctor recommended.

"Can't I stay at home?" Ga Eul asked.

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung called her. "It's better if you stay here. You can rest better here."

"I can also rest at home Sunbae. And I don't have the money to pay for the hospital fees including this check- up."

"Don't worry about that."

"Why? Because you're going to pay for me? I won't let you Sunbae."

"Ga Eul…"

"Anyo Sunbae. Doctor, can I go home? I'll just rest there."

"You can young lady, if that's what you want. Just rest and take this medicine." The doctor handed the list of prescribed medicine.

"I won't have to take that. I have my own medicine at home. I'll go now." Ga Eul got up from her seat, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jung shouted. "I'm sorry doctor. Let me take this." He grabbed the paper from the doctor's table and ran after Ga Eul.

Ga Eul was already in the lobby when Yi Jung reached her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let me drive you home." Yi Jung offered.

"I'll be fine. No need to worry. I just have a fever." Ga Eul pushed him slightly away from her.

"But…"

"Don't insist if you're planning to do so. I won't change my mind and I don't want other people telling me that I'm your girlfriend. It's just going to ruin your image for being connected to country bumpkin like me." She turned her back at him and headed outside to get a taxi.

Yi Jung was dumbstruck at what he heard. It's true that people are asking him if Ga Eul is his girlfriend but he doesn't mind being connected to her. He likes it. He smiles whenever people ask him. But just like what Ga Eul said, it's not the truth. They're not together.

He slowly walked towards his neon orange sports car and headed towards Ga Eul's house to check if she's already home. Afterwards, he headed towards Ji Hoo's mansion to ask him what he did at New Caledonia. Yi Jung and Ji Hoo had a short argument and Yi Jung was really angry at Ji Hoo betraying Jun Pyo.

His day started bad. Yi Jung thought the rest of it would be okay with Ga Eul but then, it turned out the other way. Ga Eul's angry at him. If he could only turn back time and take back what he said to Ga Eul at the clinic. And now, he and Ji Hoo are in a bad condition.

Back at his studio, Yi Jung did some pottery to relax himself. However, while trying to do a pot, Yi Jung would always make a mistake and eventually deform the pot he's making. Yi Jung got tired and quitted his pottery work. He got up from his seat and got himself a glass of red wine. Reminiscing his day, his attention was caught by the small vase by the window near the door. It was the same vase Ga Eul was interested the last time she went here. He slowly walked up to that vase and lifted it to study its carvings. This was the first time he ever thought of studying the small vase. Like Ga Eul, Yi Jung could not read the kanji carved on this small piece. All that went to his mind while looking at the vase was Ga Eul's expression and angelic face while staring at it. He put it down and looked around his room. By this time, it was Ga Eul's bracelet (though he did not know it) that caught his attention. He originally planned on giving this to her but thought otherwise. Yi Jung got it from the table and put it around his arm. He wishes that someday, somehow, he would be able to give Ga Eul this bracelet.

A shining sun in her window woke Ga Eul. She's feeling much better now than yesterday. Her fever has already gone down. Ga Eul got up from her bed and walked to her window to close it. She passed her study table and noticed the bracelet (Yi Jung's) on top of it. She picked it up and immediately put in inside the table's drawer. The bracelet's only reminding of her of the man she's supposed to forget.

Ga Eul got a quick bath and changed her clothes. She headed to the horse- back riding arena for the first challenge between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo would be held today. When she arrived, many Shinhwa students are already there including the F4, Jan Di and Jun Pyo's big sister. Not later than that, the challenge started and the audience cheered and prayed for their bet.

Jun Pyo won the first challenge but this did not let Jan Di and Ji Hoo down for there are two more challenges to go. Ji Hoo and Jan Di went for a little ride which left Ga Eul alone. She planned to go home now and have some rest when she heard a familiar voice call her name. It was Han Kyul.

"Ga Eul!" Han Kyul called her from a few meters away.

She turned her back to face the guy. Ga Eul smiled at him but the smile faded quickly when she saw Yi Jung walking right behind Han Kyul. Han Kyul reached her in no time and asked her condition. "How are you? Any contusion? Bruise? Wound?"

"I have a small contusion. Nothing to worry about."

"Good thing you're okay. So, where are you going? I'm hungry. Let's eat." Han Kyul invited her.

By the time Han Kyul invited her, Yi Jung passed them and he gave Han Kyul a deadly look. Yi Jung continued to walk and later, Ga Eul heard a sports car speeding up.

"I have something to do Han Kyul. Sorry. Can't come." She responded

"Uh." Han Kyul's face was disappointed. "Is that so? Probably next time then."

"Okay. I'll go first."

c,")

A week passed and it was now the time for the second challenge for Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. They are now in a car racing arena and the competition started before Ga Eul arrived she sat down beside Jan Di, keeping her distance away from Yi Jung.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul had not seen each other for the past week. Yi Jung thought of visiting her but he knew that Ga Eul would just push him away.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, surprisingly did not care about her Yi Jung Sunbae in the past week because she's now going out with a guy she met last week, right after the horse-back riding challenge. And another surprising thing is that that guy- Sun Pyo- is already her boyfriend. It was unexpected of her to do such a rush thing but then, she thought that having a new boyfriend would let her forget Yi Jung easily.

The second challenge's winner is Ji Hoo. Now, it's up for the last challenge to decide who the winner will be. Unfortunately, the last sport that Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo are going to compete with each other is swimming. Because of Jun Pyo's phobia of swimming, Yi Jung and Woo Bin would be playing for him against the team up and Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

Both sides started to practice for the last competition for this would be the deciding match. One time, while Yi Jung was practicing by himself, Ga Eul came up to him unexpectedly.

Yi Jung was swimming towards the end of the pool when he noticed a familiar lady wearing a red coat, standing at the edge of the pool. He went out from the pool and they both sat at a bench a few meters away.

"I finally saw you Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung greeted her with a smile.

Ga Eul ignored his greeting and directly said her purpose for coming to him. "Sunbae, I know that you don't want Jan Di and Ji Hoo Sunbae to be expelled from Shinhwa."

Yi Jung turned to face her and he became serious. "So? You're asking me to lose to her on purpose?"

"Since it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, it's nothing to you anyway. But Jan Di…"

Yi Jung finished her sentence, "…she'll be expelled."

"A guy challenging a girl and having to settle who wins or loses, don't you think it's embarrassing?"

Starting to get angry, Yi Jung rose up from his seat and said, "If a guy challenges a girl and loses to her, that is really embarrassing!"

Ga Eul rose from her seat too. "So?! So you're going to win no matter what?"

"Although I don't intend to die trying, I won't settle for just muddling through it."

"Hey you!" Ga Eul raised her voice at him.

"Ga Eul- yang, listen. Even though we became friends or what, I still don't think you have the right to yell at me. Let me just tell you this, I'm doing this for Jun Pyo because he's my friend. You won't be able to understand this but this whole challenge thing is a fight for the love of a certain woman- Geum Jan Di. I don't want Jun Pyo to lose her."

"But isn't Ji Hoo Sunbae also your friend?"

"Ji Hoo's got a problem with Min So Hyun. She's engaged to a French congressman and that depresses Ji Hoo. I believe he's just trying to move on."

"But…" Ga Eul protested.

"If this thing is about soul mates once again Ga Eul- yang, then I don't think we should talk anymore."

Ga Eul stared at him for a short while and decided that her efforts have been for nothing. As for Yi Jung, he's aggravated for having an argument with Ga Eul. They have not talked nor seen each other for a week and when they finally had a chance, all turned out to be disappointing.

The day has finally arrived. The deciding match for the whole challenge is happening today at the Shinhwa sports' swimming pool. The students have once again expressed their support to Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. Only Ga Eul remains the loyal supporter of Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

Loud cheers were heard once the contestants same out from the dressing room and Ji Hoo and Woo Bin settled themselves on the platform. On the count of three, Jun Pyo's sister fired the gun which signaled the start of the match.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin both swam freestyle. The two have no significant difference in their distances. It's easy for one to catch up with the other. Ji Hoo was able to go back to the platform first and this signaled Jan Di to swim too. Not after a few seconds, Woo Bin arrived and Yi Jung dived into the pool. He is now catching up with Jan Di. At the same time, Yi Jung and Jan Di turned to go back to the platform. The competition is now neck-to-neck and it is hard to say who would win. Only a few feet away from the starting point, louder cheers can be heard from the audience. The two are now nearing the gutter and the first one to touch it would win the match. Only a few inches away, they would know the winner then suddenly, lights turned off and opened a few seconds later when both Yi Jung and Jan Di were back to the starting point. Because of this, they were not able to see who the winner of the match is.

It was decided that the match was a tie and that no one wins the challenge. This also means that Ji Hoo and Jan Di would not be expelled from school. Jan Di and Ga Eul rejoiced to this and jumped together.

Outside, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, Woo Bin, Jan Di and Ga Eul were bidding goodbyes to each other. Yi Jung and Woo Bin congratulated Jan Di and became in good terms with Ji Hoo once again.

"We'll talk to him." Woo Bin said to Ji Hoo. The 'him' pertaining to Jun Pyo.

Before Yi Jung and Woo Bin left, Ga Eul bid goodbye first, saying that her 'boyfriend' is waiting outside for her. She said goodbyes to them except Yi Jung. Yi Jung was shocked at her statement having a boyfriend and followed her outside. There, she saw Ga Eul hug a tall, brown- haired, not-so-good-looking-man compared to him.

"This can't be true." He said to himself.

*a/n: finished! So sorry again for the sooooo long update. School's been occupying me. Hay. Anyway, sorry about this chap. Hihi. I'll try to make up for that. ^^ I want to write the Macau scenes. T.T but I still have around 4 episodes in the drama to follow. Anyway, I can do it. AJA! Haha. :D

Guys! Thank you for the reviews. Wah. I love them! Hehe. They do really help me and I can't believe I'd get that much. Thank you so much! :D

If you spot grammatical errors, kindly say them to me. You could just pm me or give a review. I won't mind. Haha. I know I'm starting to get stupid once again at grammar. Haha. I guess I need to read my English books. I never read them as in totally read them. I just scan the pages and open it when my teacher says so. Haha. I should have followed my teacher's advice to read them coz I'd really get something from it. :D thank you ma'am! Thank you in advance guys! :D

Satomika- sorry for the long update. Thank you! :D

sweet-heart-breaker- haha. Alam kong mahaba yung 40- 50. Ako man, nahahabaan din. Hehe. Hindi ko rin naman masabi kung ganun ba talaga ang aabutin. Basta mahaba tong fic. Haha. :D

mae- I admit that I'm an evil writer. Nyaha! I promise that the ending's good. :D destiny will sure bring them together. ^^,

Cyrine- haha. So you love reading, huh? xD

leslie- thank you for not minding and for reviewing. :D

Gyasti- yey! You reviewed. Thanks! ^^

ChocolateandRoses- thanks for reviewing too! :D

HopelessFeathers- wow. Thank you for reviewing almost every chapter. I don't mind your corrections. It'll help me to improve my story. Thank you! I hope I can talk you one time. :D the vase and playground things will be discussed in the later parts. :D don't worry, I did not forget about them.

asian twinkie- thanks for the reviews! :D pinay ka rin pala! Haha. :D thank you for loving this!

RezshPrincess- haha! You reviewed! I thought you totally forgot me. T.T Ji Hoo and Jan Di moments? Wah. Hmmm. I can't promise but I'll try my best. I actually have a story formulated about them but I'm just not in the mood to write it. Hihi. ^^

Teach you? Soccer? Haha. If we can see each other face-to-face, why not? :D but I'm not really good at it. I just know how to kick a ball and run. Haha.

For the grammatical errors and typos, I would like to say sorry about them. Sometimes, I don't reread the chaps and automatically upload it. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for saying. :D I'll read my books and improve the next chaps as much as I could. :D again, thank you for your reviews! :)

Guys, maybe I'm just exaggerating about the 40 to 50 chaps. I really don't know how long this fic will be. I don't have limits just as long as I can reach my ending. Haha. But I think it's better if I say the worst, right? xD thank you for saying you'll still read this. I promise to work harder on this fic for you guys. Your reviews really inspire me a lot. They make me want to write more and forget about school. (Well, not totally forget just make me want to have my sem break right away! xD) once again, thank you from the very bottom of my heart! :DDDD 3


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**___________________________________________**

**Chapter 18: Realizing the Truth**

A few days have passed and Yi Jung and Ga Eul still haven't seen each other nor talk to each other.

One night, Yi Jung was staring at the dark and starless sky above him from the playground where he brought Ga Eul before. He was thinking deeply how come Ga Eul ended up with another guy as her boyfriend. Things are going okay between the two of them for the past months that they have known each other not until that day at Ga Eul's house where the bar girl called him and he said to the school nurse that he's courting Ga Eul. But what happened to her? She isn't like that before. Many people have already seen them together before and she seemed to not mind them being called a couple. What could have changed her?

He started to reminisce the times he has spent with Ga Eul- the first time he saw her under that oak tree; the first time he knew her and carried her; the time when he saved Ga Eul and warned her about Jun Pyo; the first time he held hands with her; their first bickering; their reconciliation; their shopping moment; their flight to New Caledonia; their tour in New Caledonia; him kissing her on the forehead; their cleaning time together and their last argument. What is something special about this girl? She's just this commoner, naïve, simple, quiet girl- a bumpkin for short- that makes the world's greatest Casanova think about her.

If she were an ordinary girl, Yi Jung would not think about her and would not care even if they don't see and talk. He would just ignore her like the other girls he's dated before. But why does he feel that he lost from battle? He never felt this way before. It seemed to him that Ga Eul has more impact to him than Eun Jae, his first love. Eun Jae never drove him crazy before by thinking that some guy would steal her away from him. But with Ga Eul, he got jealous with the guys surrounding her, even his F4 friends. He always wants to protect her, to be with her. Could it be that he has fallen for her? Could it be that someone has captured the Casanova's heart?

It's already late so he decided to go home now. On the way, Yi Jung thought about this possibility. What if he loves her? Realization is coming to him now. Yes, he loves her- that is the truth. But then, Yi Jung is too afraid to tell her, even to recognize the feelings. Yi Jung wants to deny it. He doesn't want to love. Love is nothing for me. It will only bring sadness, tears, and even death. The past might repeat itself. There's a possibility that he'll become like his father, a philanderer.

After a few minutes, he arrived at his studio and immediately got himself a glass of wine. He was still bothered and thinking when his phone rang. He was expecting it to be Ga Eul, saying that she missed him but it was just Woo Bin calling. He pressed the button and said, "What's the matter Woo Bin?"

"Yo bro!" the Don Juan greeted with his English accent. "Would you like to go to a new bar? I've found one. It's not that far from the old one."

Yi Jung thought for a moment. Maybe, he just needs to see some girls and flirt with them to be able to forget about Ga Eul. He agreed.

"Yo Yi Jung!" Woo Bin greeted his best friend as they met at the front of the new bar Woo Bin's talking about. "Why that kind of face huh? Something bothering you?"

"Don't worry about me. Come one. Let's see what we have inside."

They went inside the bar and instantly, they were given V.I.P. seats. Once the two entered, girls shouted and some ran to them. Yi Jung and Woo Bin, being used to this, instructed the girls to have a few drinks with them.

In the table, Woo Bin and the girls were conversing but Yi Jung remained quiet and kept drinking beer which is very unlikely. The girls tried to talk to the potter but he remained silent and even shoved some of them away. Woo Bin noticed this and asked the girls to leave. Though hesitant, the girls did as they were told because Woo Bin threatened them that his men would shove them away.

"Yi Jung, what seems to be the problem?" the concerned Woo Bin asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"You don't look like yourself tonight. Something bothering you? Tell me the truth."

Yi Jung smiled at his best friend. "You really know when someone's bothered, huh?"

"That's because it's me, Song Woo Bin. So, what is it?"

"Well. There's this girl who's been bothering my mind for quite a time now. You know that I'm not like this right? I usually don't care about them but there's something in this girl that makes me think about her. What do you think is happening to me?"

"Are you pertaining to Ga Eul?"

"What made you say that?!" Yi Jung blurted out, trying to deny that it was in fact, Ga Eul bothering him.

Woo Bin just smiled at his friend. He very well knows that Yi Jung likes Ga Eul. Yi Jung might not know it or he might not have admitted it to himself but Woo Bin could see it. He only saw Yi Jung act like this and it was a few years ago when Yi Jung is still in love with Eun Jae.

"Yah Woo Bin! Answer me, how did you conclude that I was Ga Eul?"

"I guessed. Am I right about that? Is she the one?"

"N…No." Yi Jung replied, stuttering.

"Then she's not. I'm not going to insist that it's her." but it was quite obvious to him, apparently, that Yi Jung's lying. "As for your question, I don't know what's happening to you. You're the only one who could answer that. Anyway, I'd like to inform you that Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ga Eul and Ga Eul's boyfriend would be going out on a double date tomorrow. You might want to know that."

"Why would I?" Yi Jung stated defensively.

"I don't know. I just thought you would." Woo Bin flashed another smile and called the girls back to their table.

*a/n: hihi. Sorry if this one's short. I just focused on Yi Jung's thoughts about him loving Ga Eul. Haha. Getting nearer the first fake date. :D


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**___________________________________________**

**Chapter 19: Jealous Stalker**

Yi Jung left the bar an hour later, still thinking about his feelings for Ga Eul and the double date Woo Bin's talking about. Maybe, he should follow them tomorrow so he could keep an eye on Ga Eul? 'No. That's their date.' He reasoned himself but he doesn't want Ga Eul to date another guy. 'The heck Yi Jung!'

The next day, Yi Jung woke up a later than his usual wake up time. His head is aching from the drinks he had yesternight with Woo Bin. He picked up his phone from the side table and he found three missed calls- all from Woo Bin. Walking towards the kitchen to eat some food, Yi Jung dialed his best friend's number and demanded from him, "What the heck is your problem for calling me so early in the morning?"

"Just reminding you of Ga Eul's double date today bro. Did I wake you up?"

"Sort of." Yi Jung lied. "Why remind me of that date? The hell I care about that." Now he remembered why he drank last night. He was agitated by the Ga Eul's double date today with her new boyfriend.

"Nothing." Woo Bin teased his best friend. "I thought you might be interested in following them."

"Huh? I'm not a stalker."

"I'm not saying you are." Woo Bin said from the other line. "I'll hung up now."

"No wait!

"What now?" Woo Bin asked, pretending to sound irritated.

"Do you know where they are meeting up? Or going?"

"Why do you wanna know? I thought you're not a stalker."

"I did not say I'm going to follow them. I'm just curious. Don't mind it then."

"They're going to meet at the zoo. Bye bro." Woo Bin finally hung up the phone.

After his talk with Woo Bin on the phone, Yi Jung immediately took a bath and changed clothes. Unlike his usual get- up, Yi Jung is wearing jeans and a plain polo shirt with his only pair of chucks. He doesn't want to look to formal today, following Ga Eul and his boyfriend on their date.

c,")

At the zoo, Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Ga Eul were waiting patiently (well, except for Jun Pyo) for Ga Eul's boyfriend.

"Where's he? Doesn't he know to be on time?" Jun Pyo asked Ga Eul, agitated.

"He's on his way now." Ga Eul responded softly. She's embarrassed for making Jun Pyo wait for Su Pyo.

"Shut up you!" Jan Di slammed her boyfriend. "Can't you wait? And you're not that early either."

A few more minutes passed and Su Pyo finally arrived. He was running towards them and when he finally arrived, he quickly said, "I'm sorry for being late. I did not wake up on time."

"That's okay." Jan Di politely responded. "We just came."

"We've been waiting here for like an hour!" Jun Pyo exclaimed. "Yah you! Don't make us wait!"

Jan Di stepped on Jun Pyo's foot and glared at him. He closed his mouth and just looked at his back to take his gaze away from Su Pyo.

"Oppa." Ga Eul said. "I want you to meet my best friend, Geum Jan Di." Su Pyo and Jan Di shook hands. "And her boyfriend, Goo Jun Pyo." Jun Pyo did not bother to look back at him and just nodded his head.

"Goo Jun Pyo?!" Su Pyo exclaimed. "Whoa! Our names sound alike bro!" and he patted Jun Pyo at his back. Jun Pyo ignored it and just pretended to look at the lions behind him.

Su Pyo continued to talk to him. "You look young. Call me Hyung."

Jun Pyo continued to ignore Su Pyo and tried to not look agitated.

"And what's with that curly hair of yours? You look funny!" Su Pyo teased the great and mighty Jun Pyo. With that, Jun Pyo looked at him and was about to give him a punch but then, Jan Di was able to stop him.

Ga Eul felt more embarrassed and said to her boyfriend, "Oppa. Stop saying those kinds of things."

"It's alright Su Pyo he's not just used to being teased." Jan Di explained. "Well. Should we start the date?"

The four left their meeting place and started to stroll the zoo.

c,")

Not that far away, So Yi Jung was walking around the zoo, looking for the four. He then finally found a familiar tall and curly haired guy- Goo Jun Pyo. Yi Jung slowed down his pace and followed them.

While walking, Yi Jung was followed by a small group of girls- probably captivated by his charms.

From where he is, Yi Jung could see that Ga Eul and her boyfriend are kind of sweet but he still thinks that he and Ga Eul look sweeter and more of a match made in heaven. In his mind, Yi Jung is thinking how Ga Eul liked a guy like him when he, So Yi Jung is much more handsome and charming. 'Her boyfriend looks like a frog.'

Yi Jung continued to follow them throughout the day and much to his delight, nothing good much happened in the double date. Jun Pyo is agitated at Ga Eul's new boyfriend and Ga Eul looks awkward the whole day. It's as if she's not comfortable with her new boyfriend. And what made Yi Jung smile more is the fight between Jun Pyo and Su Pyo that made Su Pyo walk out on them. But then, Yi Jung saw Ga Eul cry at what happened. Jun Pyo and Jan Di broke up again. Maybe, the whole thing about Su Pyo is not a good thing after all.

Jan Di and Ga Eul went home by themselves without Jun Pyo. Yi Jung followed Ga Eul to her home to make sure she's safe. He just remained at inside his neon orange sports car and stared at Ga Eul's lighted room at the right side of the second floor of the house. Even though her curtain is closed, Yi Jung could see Ga Eul's silhouette from the outside, crying.

'Is she really hurt?' Yi Jung thought. At first, he believed that Ga Eul just used Su Pyo to make her forget him. But then, crying at what happened today made him think twice. Did Ga Eul really fall for that guy and forgot him?

Yi Jung got his phone and dialed Ga Eul's number, expecting her to hang up. Much to his surprise, after only a few rings, Ga Eul answered her phone and said, "Sunbae."

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jung asked. "Are you alright? You sound like you've been crying."

In her room, Ga Eul composed herself and wiped her tears. She doesn't want Yi Jung to know she's crying.

"Ah. Don't worry. I just got a cold." Ga Eul assured him.

"You still got cold? Isn't that from two weeks ago? Do you drink medicine?" Yi Jung questioned her with a worried voice.

"I'm fine Sunbae. I already drank medicine." Ga Eul lied. "Why did you call anyway?"

"Nothing. Just want to check on you. You know, I haven't seen and talked to you for a while now. I miss my friend." Yi Jung said, smiling to himself inside his car. He's still staring at Ga Eul's window from the outside and he observed that Ga Eul stopped crying.

"Oh."

"I thought you would hang up."

"Why would I?"

"You're angry at me." Yi Jung explained.

"That was from last week Sunbae, when you did not act like a gentleman and competed against Jan Di. Anyway, that was last week and Jan Di was not expelled from school."

"Thank you Ga Eul- yang. Sorry about that too."

"I understand Sunbae."

"Urgh. It's still early evening. Want to have some coffee?" Yi Jung offered. He badly needed to be with her. He badly misses her.

Ga Eul, inside her room, contemplated for a while. "Hmmm. I don't think I can Sunbae. You see, I just got home and I don't think my parents would allow me to go out once again tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Okay. Good night Ga Eul- yang."

"Sorry. Good night too, Sunbae."

Both hung up their phones and Yi Jung looked at her from inside his car. He did not leave until Ga Eul turned off the lights in her room. Before he left, Yi Jung whispered as if she could hear it, "Good night Ga Eul- yang, my angel. Sweet dreams."

*a/n: what do you think? :D First fake date coming up. ^^

currently writing chap 20. ^^ i'll try to upload as soon as i can. :D


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**___________________________________________**

**Chapter 20: Comforter**

Few days passed, Jan Di could not help to see her friend so depressed anymore so she insisted that they go and find him, to finally confront him why he's not answering Ga Eul's calls and text messages.

"Come on." Jan Di dragged her friend to a narrow road which is full of small food stalls and shops.

"Jan Di, I'm scared." Ga Eul responded softly. She's trying to hold Jan Di back.

"You're just going to keep waiting for this guy who hasn't called you for several days?" Jan Di paused. "Come on."

"Didn't you say that the club Kong Su Pyo worked at was in this area? Let's go." Jan Di was looking sideways, finding her best friend's boyfriend.

Ga Eul suddenly halted and she whispered, "Oppa."

Jan Di looked at the direction Ga Eul was looking at. Both girls were shocked to see Su Pyo with another girl. Jan Di's temper rose at this sight and at what they heard.

"You know that high school chick that I was seeing just for fun? I went out on a double date with her and the guy who came up with her friend was a total plutocrat."

"Plutocrat?" the girl asked Su Pyo. "You should have introduced him to me."

"Hey, forget it. I think he has a lot of money, but his taste in girls is terrible. The girl didn't look like a high schooler and had the body of an elementary student. Do you know how shabby they looked too? Tsk. They're both waitresses."

Jan Di's temper rose once more. She wants to punch and kick this guy for saying such things. Ga Eul, on the other hand, is teary- eyed.

They heard the most terrible part.

"But her boyfriend is a plutocrat? Is she that pretty?"

"Pretty my ass. So when I told him that I'll introduce him to some hot chick like you, he threw a list of punches and kicks from nowhere." After saying these, Su Pyo finally recognized the two figures looking down at him.

"Is what you said right now true, Kong Su Pyo?" Jan Di shouted.

"You guys…" Su Pyo replied, not knowing what to do to get out of this mess.

"I'm asking you if it's true."

"What are you going to do if it is true?"

"Oppa, who are they?" asked the lady with Su Pyo. "Do you know them?"

"Do you think I'd know them at my level?" Su Pyo denied.

"Oppa." Ga Eul said softly. She can't take anymore what she's hearing from her 'boyfriend.'

"What is the reason why you didn't contact Ga Eul?" Jan Di demanded.

"tsk. Reason? Do you guys have to get hit to know whether something is poop or bean paste? This works out well. Hey tacky girl!" he called to Ga Eul. "Send those texts reasonably. Are you a stalker? Because of you, my inbox is full of irritable things."

He crossed the line. Jan Di shouted from above, "Yaaaah!" and jumped down to him and finally gave him the famous road-house kick of Geum Jan Di. Su Pyo fell to the floor and Jan Di did not stop at this. She gave him a few punches on the face and a kick o his chest.

"You!" Jan Di pointed down at him. "One is for Ga Eul, and the other is for my boyfriend. If you ever appear in front of Ga Eul again, you're dead! Understand?" she left Su Pyo lying on the floor and the girl helping him to get up. "Ga Eul! Let's go!" she instructed her friend.

Jan Di and Ga Eul walked a few meters and spotted a bench. They sat down and talked things over. "What kind of guy is that?" Jan Di started.

"But it's a relief." Ga Eul stated. "You found out that Jun Pyo Sunbae is not a bad person."

"Ga Eul." Jan Di comforted her friend.

"I'm okay. Really." Ga Eul assured Jan Di. "Jan Di, go ahead."

"Where?"

"You have to apologize to Jun Pyo Sunbae."

"That… just…"

"You have to tell him you're sorry." Ga Eul reasoned out. "That way, I won't feel guilty anymore."

"You'll be fine by yourself?"

"Of course. Don't worry about me. Go quickly."

"I'll call you."

Ga Eul smiled and Jan Di waved at her.

When Jan Di left, Ga Eul's tears finally fell down.

c,")

Yi Jung is doing some pottery work in his studio when his phone rang. He wiped his hands and answered it, "Hello?"

"Master So." Called the other line. "Your mother wants to talk to you."

Yi Jung thought for a moment. "What happened this time?"

"More like the usual sir. She's been asking you for days. We obeyed you, master, to tell her that you don't answer the phone but she got hysterical a while ago so we had no choice but to call you." Explained the caller.

Yi Jung did not respond immediately. He was in deep thought.

"Master So?"

"Yes, I'm still here." Yi Jung answered the unsaid question. "Tell her I'm busy. I'll stop by in a few days."

"I got it sir. But…" the butler paused. "Are you really coming sir? So we could prepare for you."

"No." Yi Jung replied, almost without a heart. "Just tell her that so she would stop making a fuss. I'll hang up."

Yi Jung pressed the red button and put down his phone. His mother again. He remembered his mother. When will she be able to go back to normal? If only his father hadn't hurt his mother in the past. It was entirely his father's fault.

He got out from his studio and rode on his black Mercedes. "Go to my father's studio." He instructed his driver.

After a few turns and minutes, Yi Jung finally arrived at his father's studio. He did not mean to talk to him or whatsoever. He only wanted to see him and curse him from afar. He saw how his father smiled and touched the gentle hands of his innocent students. After the class, Yi Jung went to his father's office and looked from the outside. He saw him kiss a girl, half his age. How could his father be like this when his mother is suffering and hurting? How could he do this without thinking that his child might be like him too?

Yi Jung remembered how he promised himself that he would never ever be like his father- a philanderer. He may be a Casanova, yes. But he will never be like him. He would make sure he would not be a philanderer once he settled down.

Waiting outside in the elevator, Yi Jung saw the girl his father was kissing a while ago. He approached her and touched her lips to take the smudge of lipstick off her lips. "Your lipstick's smudge." He flirtingly said to her

"Thank you." The girl whispered and headed towards the elevator.

Yi Jung turned his back and said, "You're the fourth girl."

"What?"

"You're his fourth girlfriend this year. You're too beautiful to be that." And with that last sentence, Yi Jung walked out of sight.

He was riding his black Mercedes when his phone rang. Expecting it to be the butler, he was to press the red button but then, he saw that it was Woo Bin.

"Yo Yi Jung!" Woo Bin said from the other line.

"Why did you call?" Yi Jung demanded.

"Calm down bro!" Woo Bin instructed. "Thought you might want to comfort a girl for me."

"What?" Yi Jung lamely replied.

"Comfort a girl. You're an expert on that. You're the only one I could think of. I can't comfort her, you know. I'm out of town right now and I suddenly knew she's crying. You won't mind, right?"

"Stop the nonsense Woo Bin. I don't even know the girl you're talking about."

"You stop the nonsense bro. You know her. You're currently in Byul street, right?"

"How'd you know?"

Woo Bin did not care to answer Yi Jung's question anymore and said, "When you pass the convenience store, look for a girl wearing a yellow coat and a headband. She needs you." And Woo Bin hung up.

"What's that about?" Yi Jung told himself. "Woo Bin sure is acting weird today."

Curious at whom that girl might be, Yi Jung followed Woo Bin's instructions and looked for the girl wearing a yellow coat and a headband. He found it. He saw a familiar figure sitting at the stairs of the convenience store, crying. "Stop the car." He instructed his driver.

Yi Jung walked up to her slowly, making sure that she really is who he thinks. He's getting nearer her, only a few paces away when he finally realized that it really was Ga Eul. 'Why is she here? Why is she crying?' Yi Jung asked himself as he stepped in front of her.

"Aren't you past the time to cry in the middle of the street?" a familiar voice called up to Ga Eul. She is looking down and all she's seeing is a nice pair of polished men's shoes. Slowly, she looked up and her hunch is correct. It's her Yi Jung Sunbae.

She just stared at him for a while and tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Some girls are mistaken when they think they look pretty when they cry. But I proved it wrong." Yi Jung said as he smiled down at her.

Ga Eul's sobbing continued and she even sobbed louder making the passers- by look at the two of them. From the point of view of other people, it seemed to them that it was Yi Jung who made Ga Eul cry.

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung called to her. He looked at the judging faces of people around them. "Ga Eul- yang." But her cries continued. Yi Jung now is starting to wave his hands at the people to indicate that it's not him who made her cry. "It's not me. It's not me." He said to the passers- by. "Ga Eul- yang!" he called her again.

Ga Eul's sobs slowly subsided with Yi Jung's last call. She looked up at him with tears in her cheeks. 'She looks cuter crying.' Yi Jung thought.

He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands over her cheeks. His thumbs softly wiped the tears from her cheeks and whispered to her, "Though you look cuter when you cry, I still don't want to see you like that because it breaks my heart."

Yi Jung assisted Ga Eul to stand up and he escorted her inside his Mercedes. During the drive, Ga Eul was silent and small tears still fall from her eyes. Yi Jung looked at her and cracked a line, "I already wiped your tears a while ago. Do you want me to wipe those again so you keep crying?"

Though agitated, Ga Eul merely smiled at his line and wiped the recent tears by herself. Not knowing where to go, she asked him, "Where are we heading?"

"To my studio. I'll teach you some lessons." And he shot a deadly look at her.

When they arrived at his studio, Yi Jung poured Ga Eul a cup of tea and sat in front of her. Yi Jung could not help but admire the angelic face of Ga Eul as she appreciates the vase she has set eyes before. Yi Jung asked her, "You really like that vase, huh?"

Ga Eul just nodded and did not turn her gaze away from the small vase.

"That vase." Yi Jung muttered. "I don't know why I'm still keeping it. I, too, admire it but that vase has a lot of bad memories to tell."

Ga Eul's attention was caught by his last sentence that she finally turned to face him. "What do you mean by that Sunbae?"

"I tricked you." Yi Jung laughed. "That was a joke to make you face me."

Ga Eul shot him an irritated look and just drank her tea.

Yi Jung suddenly dropped a cup to the floor and it made Ga Eul jump a bit.

"It's stronger that it looks." Yi Jung told her. "How long do you think it took to make him strong like this?" Yi Jung paused as Ga Eul shot a naïve look at him. "It has to be rolled on, stepped on and cut on. It has to endure a temperature of 1300 degrees Celsius. But that's not the end of it. If it doesn't become yours after all the hardship, then you have to give up on it cleanly. Like this." He stood up from his chair and picked the cup from the floor.

On the other table, Yi Jung wrapped the cup in a piece of cloth and pounded a hammer on it. This made Ga Eul jump a little once more and cover her eyes. Yi Jung slowly opened the cloth and there, Ga Eul found the small pieces of the once hard and whole cup a while ago.

"In order to get stronger…" Yi Jung continued his speech, "and in order to find something that is truly yours, I'm saying that there are steps that you must pass, like what you experienced today." He finished.

Ga Eul's face turned to enlightened by his words. She replied to him, "I think I know what you're talking about. Thank you."

"You should thank me." Yi Jung joked.

"Sunbae." She softly said.

"Can I ask you one thing Ga Eul- yang? Let's just say it's a payment for what I thought you today and for comforting you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Why did you go out with that guy?"

Ga Eul did not reply immediately. She badly wanted to tell him that he's the reason for her to go out with Su Pyo. If only she has the courage to tell him the real reason but she doesn't so she lied. "I was caught by his sweet words. Anyone would fall for that."

Yi Jung looked at her and whispered to himself, "Why? Am I not sweet to you?"

"Huh Sunbae? Did you say something?" Ga Eul asked him.

He, too, lied. "Nothing. Don't mind me. Anyway, shall we start going out?"

"What?" Ga Eul thought she heard the wrong words.

"Go out." Yi Jung repeated.

Ga Eul gave him a questioningly look and Yi Jung immediately corrected her assumption. "I mean go out as in get out of this studio. You're thinking about something else Ga Eul- yang." He smiled at her. 'Though it would be nice to really go out with you.' Yi Jung thought.

"Where?" Ga Eul naively asked.

"I'm not having that much of a diagnosis either. In this type of case, you need to relieve it so there are no side symptoms. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and they went out of his studio.

*a/n: okay. So I said that the fake date's going to be in this chap, I'm sorry to say that it's not. I already find this chapter too long so the fake date's going to be in the next one. Sorry for making you wait guys. another sorry for most parts in this chap were found in the drama. Teehee. ^^ anyway, hope you still liked this one. I loved the part when Yi Jung said, "Though you look cuter when you cry, I still don't want to see you like that because it breaks my heart." Aww. Too sweet. Haha. :D Woo Bin's cupid in this chap. Thanks to him, the Casanova was able to comfort his angel. ^^ SWEET! Reviews are very much appreciated. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**___________________________________________**

**Chapter 21: Sweet Revenge**

Yi Jung bought Ga Eul to a salon and asked the stylist to make Ga Eul prettier than she actually is. She sat down and the stylist started to wash her hair and curl it. While her hair is set to curl, the make- up artist started to apply make- up on her face.

Pretending to read a magazine, Yi Jung often looks at Ga Eul. She became even prettier with that make- up on and he could not help but smile at what he sees.

After about an hour or so, the stylist has finally finished and Yi Jung was smiling at her, enchanted by her beauty. "Done?" Yi Jung asked the stylist.

"Yes sir. Isn't she a beauty? For sure, you will love your girlfriend even more." The stylist complemented.

Ga Eul tried to correct the stylist and say that she's not his girlfriend but Yi Jung went up to her and wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "Should we go?" Yi Jung asked her.

"Okay. Where are we going Sunbae?" Ga Eul asked him as she got up from her seat.

"Just follow me." Yi Jung instructed her.

c,")

Their next stop was a boutique. When Ga Eul saw this, she immediately protested, "Sunbae, what are we doing here? What are you really planning to do? You're not telling me."

"Ga Eul- yang, didn't I say that you just need to follow me? Don't worry, I won't let you go into trouble."

Once inside the shop, he was holding a green and blue dress and was studying it carefully. The saleslady, too, was holding dresses in her hands and was recommending it to Yi Jung. He would sometimes put a dress in front of Ga Eul to loom if it looks good on her and if it matches her make- up. Ga Eul just stood there beside him and did not bother to ask him why he's looking for a dress.

The saleslady was looking at Ga Eul with jealousy, wondering why on earth would So Yi Jung, a well- known potter and lady- killer, buy a dress for a girl like Ga Eul. Out of curiousness, the saleslady asked, "Sir, why don't you let her pick put her own dress?"

Yi Jung looked at the saleslady and smiled. This made the saleslady to shut up and just do her own work. Ga Eul, on the other hand, spoke out, loud now. "Sunbae, aren't you finished yet?"

"Uh. Not yet." Yi Jung answered without looking at her. "I can't decide. Everything looks good on you." And then he flashed his dimpled smile. He looked around him and found a pink, knee- length, backless dress with golden spaghetti strap. He picked out and studied it carefully. "I think this will fit you the best." Yi Jung handed the dress to her and asked her to change and wear the dress.

He waited for a few minutes while Ga Eul was dressing up. When she finally got out of the fitting room, Yi Jung smiled at her and was very delighted to see Ga Eul like this. "You look beautiful." He complemented.

Ga Eul was wearing the pink dress that Yi Jung handed her a while ago with black stockings and white pumps. Yi Jung went up to her and positioned his right arm to make an arc. "Let's go." Ga Eul put her arm in his and together, they walked out of the boutique shop.

c,")

Driving for a few minutes, Yi Jung and Ga Eul finally arrived at their destination- a bar which is very familiar to Ga Eul for this is the bar that Sun Pyo works at.

"Sunbae, what are we doing here?" Ga Eul asked as Yi Jung got out of the car. He opened the door for her and said, "Didn't I say that you just need to follow me? Trust me Ga Eul- yang."

She stepped out of the black Mercedes and placed her hand on Yi Jung's waiting hand. They walked hand- in- hand towards the bar. While walking, many passers- by are looking at them and all were thinking that they are a couple.

Upon arriving inside the bar, Yi Jung and Ga Eul saw Sun Pyo together with the same girl he was with earlier. They were laughing and drinking. Ga Eul felt anger at Sun Pyo for playing with her. Though she first used him to forget about Yi Jung, Ga Eul somehow learned to care and trust him as her first boyfriend but he betrayed her.

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and he saw how hurt Ga Eul is. He patted her shoulder and went to the dance floor. The people stopped dancing and made a way for this charming young man walking towards Sun Pyo and his girl. The girls started screaming and shouting for they were enchanted by the Casanova's smile.

"Excuse me?" Yi Jung asked the girl with Sun Pyo once he reached them.

"Me?" the girl asked with amusement. Yi Jung nodded. "Yes. Please talk." She said excitedly.

"May I play a song?"

"Play? Please head on up. You can play all night long if you wish."

"Thank you." Yi Jung offered his hand to her and together, they went to the stage where the girl handed Yi Jung a saxophone.

Before playing, Yi Jung announced to his audience, "There is someone who has taken my whole heart here tonight." He is having an eye to eye contact with Ga Eul while saying these. "I'll play my heart for that person."

Yi Jung started to play a song with his saxophone. It can be seen that he feels the song he's playing. He really wants that person, Ga Eul, to know he is playing from the bottom of his heart.

Ga Eul, from afar, was looking at him with so amusement. She could not resist Yi Jung's charm. How could she even think to forget this man playing for her? Why did she ever think about doing something like that? He sure is worth the wait and Yi Jung will certainly care about his girl, more than what he shows Ga Eul at the moment. At this, Ga Eul made up her mind and decided that she would do her best to show her feelings to him. She might be rejected in the end but, 'It's worth it. At least I did my best.'

Once done, Yi Jung flashed a smile and walked back to where Ga Eul is, without looking back at the girl he assisted a while ago.

On the other hand, Sun Pyo took notice of the girl wearing a pink dress who is just a few paces away from him. He slowly walked towards her and tapped the shoulder of the girl. "You must be new here. I'm…"

Before finishing Sun Pyo's sentence, Ga Eul turned to look at him with awe in her face. "You! Ga Eul!" Sun Pyo greeted her. "You're here to meet me? You should've dressed up like this before! I really didn't recognize you." he commented. "Should we… go out?"

With Sun Pyo's last sentence, Yi Jung reached them and immediately interrupted, "Ga Eul- sshi?" Both Ga Eul and Sun Pyo looked at Yi Jung. "Do you know him?" the Casanova asked her.

Ga Eul stared at him blankly for she doesn't know what to answer. Yi Jung slightly shook his head, indicating what she should reply. "Anyo. I don't know who he is." Ga Eul replied and looked at Sun Pyo afterwards.

"Ga Eul!" Sun Pyo protested. "What relationship do you have with this guy?"

Yi Jung turned to face the audience and answered Sun Pyo's question. "The person who has my heart and won't return it is this girl right here."

The girls awwwwed in disappointment. Yi Jung turned to face Ga Eul again and said, "Ga Eul- yang, please stop making me suffer and come to me." Afterwards, Yi Jung offered his hand to her which Ga Eul took quickly. Together, they stepped out of the scene, leaving Sun Pyo in a shock.

c,")

Once outside the bar, Yi Jung and Ga Eul stopped walking hand- in- hand and Yi Jung was walking slightly ahead of Ga Eul. He stopped to face her and untied his scarf. He wrapped it around Ga Eul's neck and offered his arm to her. Ga Eul continued to stare at him until he noticed this and said, "Even though it's just acting, shouldn't we go through with t to the end?" She took it and together, they walked towards his black Mercedes.

Yi Jung opened the door for her and afterwards sat on the driver's seat. He sped up and drove for a few minutes when Ga Eul noticed that they were heading outside Seoul. She asked him, "Sunbae, where are we going? We're about to exit Seoul."

"Oh. It's still early, isn't it? I thought that we could get some fresh air."

Ga Eul stared at him blankly. 'Early? It's already 9 o' clock in the evening. My parents are going to kill me.'

He read her face and answered, "If you're worried about your parents, text or call them if you want. Tell them that you're with me and you're safe. They don't need to worry."

"I'm on my right mind not to tell them that you're with me. They'll only feel more worried and I don't want them to know that it's just the two of us."

"Why not? You're always safe with me around." Yi Jung said in a matter of fact.

"Haha Sunbae." Ga Eul laughed awkwardly. "I'll just tell them I'm going to go home late because of an emergency. You're making me tell lies to my parents."

"I'll take responsibility." Yi Jung looked at her and smiled.

Ga Eul slept throughout the drive. After an hour, they finally arrived at a beach and Yi Jung slowly woke Ga Eul up.

"Ga Eul- yang, we're here." He softly whispered in her hear. Because of so much closeness, Ga Eul almost kissed him when she woke up from her sleep. Unfortunately, Yi Jung quickly moved his face away and straightened up in the driver's seat. "Let's go outside." Yi Jung invited her.

Once outside, the two quickly went up near the water and smelled the fresh air. "It's really relaxing to go here once in a while." Yi Jung commented.

"There are a few places you usually go, huh?" Ga Eul said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The playground. We went there when you warned me about Jun Pyo. And now, this beach. These places mean something to you that's why you go there to relax. Right, Sunbae?"

"You're just imagining." Yi Jung answered but the truth is, she's right. These places mean a lot to him.

"Don't lie Sunbae. I knew you for a few months now and somehow, I can see right through you."

"You do?" Yi Jung challenged her with his voice. "But I think I know you better Ga Eul- yang."

"You do know a lot about girls but obviously, you don't know me as Chu Ga Eul. I'm quite different from them."

"Yes you are." Yi Jung agreed. He looked at her eyes and said, "You and Jan Di are the only students I know who eat under that oak tree in Shinhwa. You're the only girl I know that plays soccer much better than other men. You're the only one I brought to that playground. You're the only one I saved from Jun Pyo. You're the only girl I took out before that disagrees on me buying you clothes. You're the only girl I know who went up that hill in New Caledonia. You're the only one I babysat before. Your house was the only place a girl owns that I slept. Hmmm. What else?" Yi Jung thought for a moment. "Ahhh. You're the only one I know who believes in soul mates."

"Any more of the only ones, Sunbae?"

"I guess today will add up. You're the only one I brought to a 'fake' date. That makes you top my list of only ones."

"I guess so." Ga Eul replied with a smile on her face. Slowly, Ga Eul removed her shoes and slowly walked towards the waters.

"What are you doing there?" Yi Jung followed her.

"I just wanted to feel the water." Ga Eul responded. "Sunbae, thank you for tonight."

"Thank you too."

"I appreciate what you did. At least, that man learned his lesson."

"That I'll always be here and ready to take his girls away from him?" he joked.

"Maybe. But, more of not to hurt women. I now see your respect for us."

"Should we go now?" Yi Jung asked her.

"Yeah. We already had some fresh air. It's already late."

While walking towards the car, Yi Jung's phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" he said to the other line.

"Yi Jung- ah." Said the voice.

*a/n: weeh. Done with this chap. This chap's more like of the drama again. Sorry. But the later part was made by me. Hmmm. Who do you think is the caller? Haha! :D Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated.

Eleoopy- sorry for not making Yi Jung punch Sun Pyo. Haha. But I hope you still liked this chap. thanks for the review.

charmee03- buti naman nagsign up ka na. haha. Makakapm na rin kita kung gusto mo. xD thanks for the review.

sweet-heart-breaker- hmmm. Because woo bin is the leader of the mafia that's why he knows where everyone is. He know that Yi Jung and Ga Eul like each other so he's their cupid here. Hehe. :D sorry for repeating the date scene. As you know, I'm following the timeline and I take scenes from the drama. Can't think of any way to alter the date scene since I think it's already nice and cute. :D thanks for the review.

mae- thank you for your constant reviews. I hope you liked this. :D

Cyrine- I also like that line. Haha! :D thanks for the review.

asian twinkie.- just read my pm. Hehe. Hope you liked this. :D thanks for the review.

iDreamt- thank you for reviewing! Just read my reply. Hehe. :D hope you liked this chap.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**___________________________________________**

**Chapter 22: Mama's Boy**

"Umma." Yi Jung softly responded to the other line.

Ga Eul was shocked to hear that the one calling Yi Jung was his mother. At first she thought it was another bar girl. Ga Eul just stood there beside him, waiting for Yi Jung to walk again.

"Master So. I'm sorry." Said the butler from the other line. "I did not realize that your mother got the phone and called you. Sorry for bothering you Master." While the butler was speaking, Yi Jung could hear his mother's voice, calling his name, "Yi Jung- ah! Yi Jung- ah!"

"What happened to her this time?" Yi Jung asked.

"She's been asking you since this morning sir, when you said you'd pass by. She would not eat nor sleep. We tried to put dextrose in her and inject a sleeping liquid but she would just resist and run around."

"Is that so?"

"Sunbae." Ga Eul interrupted for she could see Yi Jung's worried expression. "What happened to your mother?"

"She's looking for me." He answered her. "She won't sleep unless she sees me."

"Should we go and visit her tonight?"

"She'll be fine once a sleeping liquid was injected to her." Yi Jung said to her. He then turned to his phone and said, "Just give her the usual."

When Yi Jung put down his phone, he asked Ga Eul to enter the car. Inside, Ga Eul insisted that they should visit his mother first before going back to Seoul. "She needs you Sunbae."

"She'll be fine. Let's me drive you home. Your parents must be worried."

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul raised her voice. "What she needs is you and not those medicines. My parents will understand. I said there's an emergency."

"But…" Yi Jung protested.

"No buts Sunbae. Let's go and see your mother."

"Are you sure about that? You'll be home later when we do that."

"I'm sure."

Yi Jung started the car's engine and drove off to his mother house. It's not that far away from the beach that it only took them twenty minutes to arrive. Before going down, Yi Jung warned Ga Eul, "Ga Eul- yang, I'm warning you. My mother's not in her right mind now. She might do or ask something unusual. I hope you won't mind."

"I won't." Ga Eul assured him.

Together, Yi Jung and Ga Eul went inside the glass house. It was such a beautiful glass house, with a very nice landscape that is over- looking the sea.

"This house is beautiful." Ga Eul commented. "But I don't see some pottery here."

"My mother's not a potter." Yi Jung answered.

"Welcome home Master So and Madame." The butler greeted them. "I thought you're not coming over sir."

"My companion insisted." Yi Jung smiled. "Where's she?"

"In her room sir." The butler instructed the two to follow him towards Yi Jung's mother's room.

Outside the door, Yi Jung was feeling nervous because this would be the first time in months that he'll see his mother again. He never knows what she looks like now. "Ga Eul- yang, would stay outside?"

"Can't I meet her, Sunbae?" Ga Eul pleaded.

"But she might do something to you." Yi Jung said with a worried voice.

"I'm sure she won't." Ga Eul smiled.

"Then, just don't let go of my hand. Okay?" Yi Jung locked his hand with hers. With his other hand, Yi Jung turned the knob of the door. His mother was sitting at the balcony of her room, over- looking the sea. She was staring at it with deep thoughts. This, Yi Jung interrupted. "Umma."

The woman suddenly turned and there she found, at the door, her son with a very beautiful girl. She stood up and quickly went to her son and hugged him. "Yi Jung- ah! You finally came!"

Though Yi Jung was hugged by his mother, he did not let go of Ga Eul's hand and used his free hand to hug his mother . "Umma" he muttered again.

Ga Eul was looking at Yi Jung and his mother. Her eyes were teary- eyed. She saw how beautiful Yi Jung's mother is. Surely, she would have a son so handsome and charming like the great Casanova.

Yi Jung's mother is still quite young but her eyes have big circles under it. It can also be observed that her face is starting to age because wrinkles can be seen all over. She was a thin and petite woman. Nonetheless, the once beautiful woman in her younger years can still be pictured.

Yi Jung's mother finally let go of her son and dragged him and Ga Eul inside her room. It was a small one with a balcony but the landscape seen from it is very beautiful and relaxing.

"Yi Jung- ah!" he called his son. "I've wanted to see you for days. You finally came here, my son, with such a beautiful lady."

Ga Eul just smiled at her. Her hand was still intertwined with Yi Jung's and was not holding it tighter than before. She did not expect to see his mother like this. She surely suffered some emotional trauma, Ga Eul concluded.

"Is she your girlfriend, my son? Will she be my daughter-in-law?" his mother asked Yi Jung some questions that caught Yi Jung off guard.

With pure confidence, Yi Jung answered his mother, "Yes. She's my girlfriend but we're not going to get married yet."

Ga Eul's eyes widened as she heard Yi Jung say this words. 'Sunbae! What the hell are you talking about?!' she badly wanted to say this to him but Yi Jung's mother stare at her was stopping her from doing so.

"What a beautiful young lady! I'm sure you two love each other so much." Yi Jung's mother smiled. "Young lady, what is your name?"

"I'm Chu Ga Eul, Madame So."

"No need to call me Madame, dear. Call me Umma."

Ga Eul just smiled at Madame So and turned her head to face Yi Jung. She was staring at him with so much confusion, anger and shock at the same time.

"Umma. We gottta go. We just checked on you. Sleep well, eat your meal on time and take your medicines too. Araso?" Yi Jung told his mother as he and Ga Eul walked towards the door.

"You're leaving?" Madame So asked with a pleading voice telling them not to go yet.

"We have to umma. It's already late and I need to drive Ga Eul to her house." Yi Jung explained.

"Then why don't you two stay for the night?"

"We have classes tomorrow." Yi Jung lied for tomorrow's a Saturday.

"On Saturday?" she asked.

"We have make- up classes." Yi Jung replied lamely.

"Is that so? What time will it end?" Madame So asked inquiringly.

"After lunch." Ga Eul answered for she knew that Yi Jung was just making up excuses.

"Then pick me up here after lunch and let's go to the playground, huh, Yi Jung- ah?"

"Umma." Yi Jung called her and tried to make up more excuses but Ga Eul pressed his hand saying that he should not turn her down. "Okay. I'll pick you up."

"Bring her with us." Yi Jung's mother said. "I want to know more about her. I'll see you tomorrow dear."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul left her room and as soon as they got out, Ga Eul released her hand from Yi Jung's grip and walked fast towards the door. Yi Jung knew why she was acting like this and soon followed her. "Ga Eul- yang!"

Ga Eul stopped when she heard his voice. It was very authoritative. She turned and faced him, "What do you want? Why did you say that I'm your girlfriend? I though you would not let me into trouble, huh, Sunbae?" Ga Eul blurted out.

"I'm sorry Ga Eul- yang. But when she saw you, her eyes brightened and I knew what she was thinking. She likes you that's why she asked you to come tomorrow. You know, my mother has always dreamt that I would settle with a girl like you. And that I won't be a philanderer like my dad."

"But you're putting me into trouble Sunbae! What's this? We'll act again as if we're together even if we're not?"

"That seems to be the case." Yi Jung said apologetically. "Please Ga Eul- yang. I think you know my mother's condition. She's not in her right mind and telling her that I lied would make her go crazier than she is right now."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you're the one with me tonight. You're the one who insisted in coming here." Yi Jung pointed out. "And you also said you won't mind if she does something unusual. Ga Eul- yang."

"Sunbae." Ga Eul whispered. "Just tomorrow. It'll serve as a payment for what you did for me tonight. But only tomorrow and it will not happen again. Okay?" she compromised.

"I promise it won't happen agan. Just come with us tomorrow and pretend to be my girlfriend. We just need to act like what we did a while ago. Thank you Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung smiled at her.

"It's for your mother's sake. I don't want her condition to worsen."

"Let's go home now."

c,")

The next day, Yi Jung picked Ga Eul before lunch because they agreed to eat lunch together to plan what they will do later on. They ate at a Japanese Restaurant and while eating, Yi Jung told Ga Eul the story why his mother came to a condition like that.

"I love my mother so much. I respect her. She has always cared for me when I was young and supported me in all the things I do." Yi Jung started. "We have a fine and peaceful life before. But when my father returned to being a philanderer after a few years of marriage, my mother started to think that she's not fit for him. But for me, it's the other way around. My father is the one who is not fit for a woman like my mom. She started to drink liquor and she forgot about me and my big brother."

Ga Eul stared at Yi Jung with all concern as he was telling his past to her. She can't believe that Yi Jung is actually opening up to her and telling these things.

"Her condition even got worse when my father decided to file for divorce, but she never signed it. And after only a few days, my big brother left our house. She got a nervous breakdown and was immediately rushed to the hospital. As a young boy, I don't know what to do. I feel very sorry for my mother and I can't see her like that. That's when she got… crazy. She still knows me, my brother and my father but unlike before, she doesn't show the care she gave us when we were young. She never dared to see my father anymore because somehow, she knows that it will only cause her more suffering. My brother never visited nor contacted her after he left. And that's the reason why he's been constantly asking for me to see her."

"Then why does it seem to me that you don't visit her that much?" Ga Eul inquired.

"It's because I don't want to see her suffering. I don't want to remember my mother looking so pale, thin and stressed. I want to remember her as a fine, loving and beautiful mother."

"But when will you ever see her again if I did not insist last night? In her funeral?"

Yi Jung silenced when he heard Ga Eul's question. She's right. When will he see her? When she dies?

"Sunbae, you love your mother so much, right?"

He nodded. "That's the reason why I respect the girls I go out with. And that's why I make it clear to them that we won't have a deeper relationship. I don't want them to be like my mom."

"I knew it. At last." Ga Eul smiled at him. "So today, we're going out with her? Where?"

"To the playground I brought you once. She loves the place." Yi Jung explained. "Thank you again Ga Eul- yang."

"I'm doing this for her."

c,")

After lunch, the two finally arrived at Madame So's mansion. She was sitting outside and waiting patiently for her son to fetch her.

"Yi Jung- ah!" she called her son as soon as she saw him. "Ga Eul!" Madame So's face brightened and no description could be made to tell how happy she is to see her son and his 'girlfriend' once again.

"Umma." Yi Jung said.

"Good afternoon Ma'am." Ga Eul greeted her.

"Ga Eul, I told you last night to call me umma. Right?"

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung as if asking, 'Should I follow her?' Yi Jung just nodded his head in approval.

"Umma." Ga Eul softly said.

"Should we get going?" Yi Jung's mother excitedly said.

"Uhm. Yes. Mr. Jung, let's go." He called to the butler.

"Master So, I'm not coming. Your mother only wants to be with you sir and Ms. Chu."

"Is that so?" Yi Jung asked. "Okay. Umma, let's get going." He smiled to his mother.

Ga Eul assisted Madame So into the black Mercedes. She opened the door for the passenger's seat but Madame So insisted that Ga Eul should be the one sitting there and so, Madame So will just sit at the back.

The drive towards the playground was full of fun and stories. Madame So was telling Yi Jung's childhood to Ga Eul and both of them are laughing. Yi Jung, on the other hand, was embarrassed that Ga Eul would know these things- especially the one that he's a mama's boy.

"Ga Eul, when Yi Jung was five, he would always pee in his sleep and would always complain in the morning how smelly his room is. I always tell him, 'Then don't pee while sleeping!' but he would always ignore me and do it again."

The two women started to giggle once again. "And one time, when he was in first grade, Yi Jung was chosen as the escort of the class. Of course, I was very proud of my son for that! We even prepared more than the muse that Yi Jung looked more beautiful than her in the end. There is also this one time, in a pottery competition. He won it, of course. When he was called on stage, this young boy was so shy that he cried, 'Umma! Umma!' I immediately ran to him to know what happened. He told me, 'Umma. I want to share the trophy with you.' Ga Eul, you don't know how touched I am when he said that."

"He really loves you." Ga Eul commented.

"Yes my dear. And I think he loves you the way he loves me or even much more."

Ga Eul blushed at Madame So's comment. Yi Jung interrupted their conversation at this point. "That won't happen, Umma. You're always be the number one woman in my heart."

Madame So smiled at this and said, "Yi Jung- ah, you are so much like your father."

"I'm not." Yi Jung immediately responded and his tone changed from joking to seriousness.

"Yi Jung- ah. You still don't forgive your father?"

"Umma, let's not talk about that now." Yi Jung replied.

"Have you met him, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul just shook her head and did not speak again for she could feel the change in atmosphere inside the car.

"I already forgave him for what he has done Yi Jung. You should also forgive him. I loved your father and I will always do. I don't think that I can love another man as much as I love him. Son, please forgive him." Yi Jung's mother pleaded her son.

"I said let's not talk about that now."Yi Jung repeated.

After that conversation, the whole drive to the playground became quiet and no one dared to speak again.

c,")

The playground is still very much the same as it looked like a few months ago when Yi Jung and Ga Eul went there. It was a Saturday so the playground is full of playing kids.

Once they got there, Madame So dragged Yi Jung to the swing in the far end of the playground. It was the only swing in there and it looks old that's why only one swing was occupied. When they got there, Madame So instructed Yi Jung to sit down at the swing. Yi Jung protested at first but she insisted and so, Yi Jung had no chance of arguing. Madame So started to push the swing with all her might. While doing so, she said, "Yi Jung- ah, do you remember when you were a young boy? You would always want to be here in this swing and would insist that I push it for you. This is your comfort zone, son. Whenever you feel bad and lonely, this is the place where I go to find you. This is the place where you would always cry to me and tell me what happened. This playground is so special, isn't it?"

Yi Jung just nodded and he remembered those times. When Eun Jae won't play with him, Yi Jung would go here. When his father would scold him about his pottery, Yi Jung would ride on this swing. When he and his brother would argue, Yi Jung would walk out and stay here instead. The playground has so much importance to him.

Ga Eul was a few meters away from the mother and son. She didn't want to interrupt their moment. It has been a while since the two had a chance to be together. While looking at the Yi Jung and his mom, a girl pulled down her skirt, trying to catch her attention. Ga Eul noticed this and turned to face the young girl. "What is it?" Ga Eul asked.

"Unni, is he your boyfriend?" and she pointed towards the direction of Yi Jung.

"Uh." Ga Eul didn't know what to answer. He's her 'fake' boyfriend today. Should she say yes? Or no, since it's just a pretend? "Uh. Yeah." She softly responded.

The little walked away from Ga Eul as soon as she said 'yeah.' After a few minutes, the girl came back with a bouquet of flowers in her hand and she gave it to Ga Eul.

"What's this for?" Ga Eul asked the little girl.

"He asked me to give this to you." The little girl pointed again towards Yi Jung's direction.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung with an inquiring look. Why would he give her flowers? Today's another pretend and he doesn't need to do that.

At the same time that Ga Eul was given flowers by a little girl, Madame So, too, received a bouquet from a little boy.

"Thank you." Madame So said to the little boy and turned to face Yi Jung to say, "Thank you son."

Yi Jung just smiled and got up from his seat to hug his mother.

"Shouldn't you give her one too?" his mother asked him.

"Who?" Yi Jung asked.

"Your girlfriend, of course! She already got her flowers. You should give her a hug or maybe a kiss." Madame So teased his son.

Yi Jung just smiled and followed his mother. He walked towards Ga Eul and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Ga Eul- yang." He whispered to her ears.

"You're welcome Sunbae." Ga Eul replied.

The hug lasted for quite a while and it seems that Yi Jung would not want to let go of Ga Eul. People, adults and children, were looking at the two now. They seem like a match made in heaven to the others. Once the hug was broken, Yi Jung kissed Ga Eul on the forehead. She just bowed down and smiled to herself.

Yi Jung turned to the swing again to ask his mother if they could leave now. But, she's already gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Who?" Ga Eul asked.

"Umma. I left her in the swing. And now, she's gone."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked at their sides to know if his mother is just somewhere there when Ga Eul noticed Madame So enter another black Mercedes. She tapped Yi Jung and pointed in the direction of the car. From afar, Madame So waved goodbye at them as the butler closed the car door.

"She's going home." Yi Jung said.

"She's smiling." Ga Eul commented. "Seems like she had fun today even though it was just for a shirt while."

"Yeah. Ga Eul- yang, should we head back to Seoul?"

Ga Eul just nodded her head and hand- in- hand, the two walked towards Yi Jung's black Mercedes.

*a/n: okay. Sorry if this chap's quite long. Haha. The playground thing already revealed. Hehe. :D so, Yi Jung has a lot of memories there. It was his comfort zone. And Yi Jung loves his mother so much. Weeh. And Madame So approves of Ga Eul! Haha. They pretended again to be lovers for her. I hope they'll not pretend anymore and just tell their feelings to each other. Teehee. ^^ anyways, hope you liked this chap. Sorry to say that it's not Eun Jae on the phone. Haha. Still early for her to come back. Thanks for reading! :D reviews are very much appreciated.

iDreamt- okay. So sorry for your brother to interrupt his sleep. Haha. Okay lang yung tagalog mo. Hehe. :D sorry to say that it's not Eun Jae on the phone. But I hope you still liked this chap. Thanks for reviewing and for loving this. :D

asian twinkie.- both are special to each other. thanks for reviewing. :D

Cyrine- is that so? Haha. Thank you for loving this! And thank you for reviewing. :D


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**___________________________________________**

**Chapter 23: A Confession**

The next day was a special day for people, especially for the girls, for it is Valentine's Day. All girls prepared chocolates for their loved ones and their crushes. No doubt that the F4 will receive a lot of those chocolates today.

Ga Eul, of course, prepared homemade chocolates for her Yi Jung Sunbae. 'It's not that I'm expressing my love to him. I just want to thank him for the past two days.' Ga Eul reasoned out to herself.

Upon arriving at school, the Valentine's Day fever is in the air. Ga Eul can't believe that even rich kids have their idea of Valentine's Day like this- heart- shaped red balloons are seen flying, red ribbons are tied around branches and benches and red rose petals were scattered everywhere. These kids sure know how to spend money.

The whole day passed like a blur. Classes seem to have gone faster than the usual and it is now time for her varsity practice.

Ga Eul was inside the changing room and was arranging her things after putting on her socks outfit. She gently pulled out the box of chocolates she made for him and was so excited to hand this over. But she'll have to wait until the training ends so she slipped it in her bag so that no one would dare touch and eat it.

She went to the soccer field afterwards, smiling to herself, which made her teammates wonder and ask, "Yah Ga Eul! What's with the smiling face?" her teammates do not stay away from her anymore since she already proved that she's qualified to be part of the team. Another is that they now know her connection to the F4- one is through Jan Di and the other one is with So Yi Jung. She just kept smiling and did not mind them. Happiness filled her heart as she thought of how her past two days were spent.

"I bet it has something to do with Yi Jung!" one of the boys shouted. By this statement, some of the girls already have their eyebrows raised. They are jealous of Ga Eul being so close to their Prince Charming or their Knight in Shining Armor.

Teasing and laughing is getting louder when Han Kyul came to sight, carrying a bouquet of flowers. He is heading towards Ga Eul and when he finally reached her, he offered the flowers and said, "Happy Valentine's, Ga Eul- yang."

Ga Eul was dumbstruck by this and her team mates stopped the loud noise. 'He's actually giving me flowers and he called me Ga Eul- yang? I see some similarities in here.'

c,")

Not that far from the scene of Han Kyul and Ga Eul, Yi Jung was standing a few paces away and was able to hear the scene- stealer calling his Ga Eul- yang, also Ga Eul- yang. 'How dare he?!' His rage was rising that he tightened his grip on the bouquet of flowers he was holding in his right hand. His left hand formed a fist and he was ready to punch this guy for stealing his moment. But his mind told him that he should not do that. He doesn't have the right to be jealous in the first place. They're not even together. Two consecutive days of pretending won't make them a couple. And certainly, Ga Eul would just glare at him if he did that. Instead of punching Han Kyul, Yi Jung just turned and walked away, still grasping the bouquet of flowers he was not able to give.

c,")

From where Ga Eul stood, she saw Yi Jung arrive and quickly turn away. She saw his hand roll into a fist and how his eyes looked like when he saw Han Kyul with that bouquet. She's worried that he might get the wrong idea- that she's accepting the flowers. Ga Eul looked at Han Kyul in the eyes and with all her courage she rejected the flowers as kind as she can, "Sorry Han Kyul. I don't think I can accept that."

"Why?" Han Kyul asked. His face puzzled. Why wouldn't she? He bought her a nice bouquet of tulips and that costs a lot. How could she reject?

"I feel that you and I might get the wrong idea when I accept that."

"I don't see a reasonable thing there." He responded.

"It's just that…" Ga Eul was thinking what to say next. She can't tell him that she doesn't want to accept the bouquet because of Yi Jung. They would certainly think that she likes him and that would not be good. She wants her personal life to be a secret from her team mates. "I think I would be doing something wrong by accepting that." oops. Not a very good reason.

"That's more unreasonable than the first one." Han Kyul reached for her hand and put the bouquet on it. "I insist that you take it."

c,")

So Yi Jung is in his neon orange sports car and was zooming his way to the bar. He badly wants a drink. That'll help him forget what he saw in the soccer field- Han Kyul giving his Ga Eul- yang flowers and she seems to be happy receiving them.

In no less than five minutes, Yi Jung pulled out in front of the usual bar he goes to when he is this down. As he entered the building, with the pink roses in his hand, bar girls came sprinting to him, trying to get the bouquet. But he would not give this to them for this bouquet is meant for a special girl. He shoved them away as the bar girls try to get the roses from his hand. He arrived at the usual spot he and Woo Bin sits and immediately asked the waiter to give him a bottle (neither a glass nor shot) of vodka. He took shot after shot and he did not mind if girls were sitting down next to him just as long as no one would get the pink roses.

Yi Jung continued to drink and chat with the girls, not knowing what time it is already. He has spent around four hours in the bar and it's 8 o' clock in the evening. It's still early so he decided to stay longer. He's now forgetting what happened earlier and was thinking that he's so stupid for acting like this.

c,")

Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin are hanging out in their usual lounge when they finally realized that Yi Jung is nowhere to be found. He was with them earlier that day until their special classes ended. Yi Jung said he'd call them later when he's finished with his business but until now, they received no call from him which is very unlikely of Yi Jung. When he says he'll do something, he'll definitely do it unless something really important happened.

Woo Bin tried to call his best friend a few consecutive times but the phone would just continue to ring until a voice would say that no one would answer the phone. He also sent Yi Jung a few text messages asking where he is and as expected, he never replied to any them.

"What do you suppose is his problem?" Woo Bin asked his two other buddies.

"May be he's out with some girls." Jun Pyo answered without even thinking because he was so used to Yi Jung doing that.

"But he would still answer calls and text messages even if he's with a lot of women." Woo Bin reasoned out.

"May be he got into some car accident." Jun Pyo pointed out.

"He would never be in that." Woo Bin answered as he knows his best friend's driving skills and that makes Yi Jung unlikely to have a car accident. "Won't you think properly Jun Pyo?"

"I'm thinking!" Jun Pyo shouted back as he moved his body with his PSP to his right.

"Pabo." Woo Bin muttered under his breath to Jun Pyo.

"May be he's drinking again." Ji Hoo proposed.

That gave Woo Bin a sudden idea. There's a good reason that Yi Jung is there. He heard about Yi Jung's mother's nervous breakdown and that's probably the reason why he'd drink. Yi Jung has always been like that whenever his mother had a breakdown or suicidal attempt.

"I'll go find him!" Woo Bin called to Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo who are both occupied at playing against each other in their PSPS's.

c,")

"Yo Alex!" Woo Bin called to the bartender in the bar. "Is Yi Jung around?"

"Oh yeah! He's been here for five hours already. He's in the same spot." The bartender responded.

Woo Bin walked to their usual table and there he found Yi Jung surrounded with girls and on the table were a bottle of empty vodka and an almost empty bottle of whisky.

"Yah Yi Jung, my man!" Woo Bin called out to him but Yi Jung didn't seem to hear his best friend. Woo Bin walked over to him and kindly asked the girls, "Would you mind if we talk?"

The girls understood what Woo Bin meant and left the best buddies alone. Yi Jung drank another shot of whisky, as if not aware that his best friend is with him right now.

"Yah Yi Jung! Stop drinking." Woo Bin ordered. "What happened this time? Did she make a fuss again?"

"It's not my mother." Yi Jung replied. "She's fine when I visited her yesterday."

"Then why are you drinking? You never do this unless it has something to do with her."

Yi Jung's angry eyes shot a glare at Woo Bin. He doesn't want to answer the question. It would ruin his reputation as a Casanova. Why would he drink for a girl like Ga Eul?

"Is this about Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked. Through the years that they have been friends, Woo Bin can already see right through his friend.

Yi Jung kept quiet and stared at the bouquet lying next to him. 'Yes. It's because of that stupid country bumpkin.'

"I knew it. What happened? Did she reject you?" Woo Bin tried to crack a joke but it did not work on Yi Jung. The Casanova still kept his eyes focused on the flowers. "Yi Jung, let's have some man-to-man talk right now. Answer me." Woo Bin demanded.

Yi Jung heard Woo Bin's threatening voice. This tone made Yi Jung say the truth. "Yeah. It's Ga Eul."

"What happened? You're with her the other day, right?"

"I now remember. It was you who made me comfort her. It's your fault."

"Now now, man. Don't blame me for Ga Eul rejecting you. This is a Guinness World record."

"Shut up. She did not reject me. Somehow."

"So what's this drinking all about? You wouldn't drink this much if you just want to hang up with those girls."

"Don't ask about it. It's… it's nothing."

"Yah! Don't you dare lie to me Yi Jung. What the hell happened?! If you're not going to tell me, I'll ask Ga Eul." Woo Bin got his phone out of his pocket and pretended to dial numbers. Yi Jung quite panicked and shouted, "Okay! Fine! I'll tell you." Woo Bin smiled for he won over the Casanova.

Yi Jung showed Woo Bin the bouquet of pink roses and finally said, "She received a bouquet… before I even got the chance to give this to her."

"So?" Woo Bin asked. "You should have given that to her anyways. She'll accept it."

Yi Jung made a lonely smile. "She received it from Han Kyul."

"Han Kyul? Who the hell is that guy?" the great Don Juan asked.

"He's my varsity team mate who happens to like Ga Eul."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Woo Bin teased.

"Yah! Don't jump to conclusions."

"I'm not jumping. I have a lot of proofs to defend my conclusion. Want me to enumerate some? First…" Yi Jung cut him off. "I don't need to hear those."

"Tell me, my man, what does this girl mean to you that made you drink on a Valentine's Day night?"

Yi Jung hesitated to tell his best friend but he finally decided to reveal his true motive. His jealousy. And his true feelings.

"You really want me to tell the truth?"

"Yes." Woo Bin stated with a determined tone. He'll listen all night if it takes all night for Yi Jung to tell the truth.

"I like her. Maybe I was lying to myself a few weeks ago that I don't; that I just see Eun Jae in her. I first thought that they're the same when I saw her under that oak tree. But Ga Eul has more impact to me than Eun Jae."

"Eun Jae? Your first love?" Woo Bin asked, confused, because he hasn't met Eun Jae before. He just knew about her through Yi Jung and his stories.

"Yes. They're both innocent and cute. They both have the eyes to tell if something's wrong with me. They have the power to comfort me. They both accept me even if I'm a playboy and even if my mother is… crazy." Yi Jung said, mostly to himself, as if reflecting. Woo Bin was by his side, listening quietly to the Yi Jung's confession. "But a week ago, when I followed their double date… Yes, I did that." Yi Jung answered Woo Bin's inquiring eyes. "I became jealous. I don't want other guys around her. it drives me crazy, thinking that they'll steal her away from me. And that's when I realized that I really like that country bumpkin. And two days ago, when you asked me to comfort somebody and I found Ga Eul crying, my heart broke. Her tears and sadness is something I don't want to see. I want to protect her, to always be by her side. I wanted to tell her the truth today, on a special day for the girls. But I saw another man giving her a bouquet. I badly wanted to punch that Han Kyul but she won't be happy if I did that. So I'm here, drowning myself with alcohol."

"Woah. Is it only that you like her? It's more like of love to me, bro."

Yi Jung looked at Woo Bin. Love? What the hell is Woo Bin talking about? "You know that I don't believe in love."

"That's not until you met her. You're maturing, cold- blooded Casanova. It seems that love has gained its rightful meaning once again."

"Woo Bin." Yi Jung shot a glare at him.

"If you don't want to call it love, then don't. Anyways, liking always leads to love, just so you know." Woo Bin teased. "And you're in love with someone if you always want to protect that special person. You're in love when you always want what's best for that person."

"What do you know about love? You're a playboy too. I just want to remind you."

"Oh yeah. I'm a lady- killer. Seems that I need to call the ladies back." Woo Bin flashed a smirk.

____

*a/n: yey! I'm finished. So sorry for the long update. School's occupying my weekdays, even nights. Anyway, thanks for all those reading and/ or reviewing. I really appreciate them! :D I'll do my best for you to like this more. Haha. Another thing, reviews and KIM BUM motivate me a LOT. :))

Yi Jung did not deny anymore that he 'likes' Ga Eul. Hehe. I won't include the part where Yi Jung is with the girls and he met Ga Eul on his way home. I don't want Yi Jung to reject those handmade chocolates. Hehe. :DD hope you like this chap. His true motive is revealed now (from chap 5. Haha.) xD

*more explanation if you don't understand from chap 5, the ending was Yi Jung telling to himself, "This one is tough. It will be the first time I am challenged to get a girl." why is he challenged? First, remember that part when Jan Di interrupted their moment (from chap 5 too)? Jan Di's going to be a problem for him because she thinks that if Yi Jung and Ga Eul would end up together, Yi Jung will only hurt Ga Eul in the end. Second, he already knew that Han Kyul has his eyes set upon Ga Eul from their first varsity practice (chap 2). Clear? :D for questions, just pm me. I would answer them. :DDD

Just want to share with you guys that while writing this chap, I was smiling to myself. First, when I was writing the first three pages, I just saw kim bum on tv! Haha. That's because he went to the Philippines. Happy! And the second reason is that when I'm finishing it on another day, I saw him again on tv. (thanks to my sister for telling me.) He was interviewed and he really looks cute and hot! Haha. :DDD I super love kim bum. It's just so sad that I didn't have the chance to see him coz he'll only be staying for four days and I think that those four days are dedicated to filming a commercial. I didn't even hear any single thing saying that he's going to have a mall tour or something. If he had, that would be the first time I'm going to go on one. I'll do that just for him. haha! :DDD

mdthegreat- please don't kill his mom. Yi Jung will really be angry. Haha. Thanks for the reviews. :D syempre, itutuloy ko 'to. Haha.

asian twinkie.- yeah. Kids are really bed- wetters. Haha. Thanks for the review. :D

sweet-heart-breaker- marriage would be too early for them. hehe. If kim bum and kim so eun get married, then I'll be really happy for them. :D they're the best couple. (aside from rain and song hye kyo. Haha!)

charmee03- soon, things won't be a pretend anymore. (oh no. spoilers. Haha. Don't mind what I said. Teehee!) :D

iDreamt- I am a hopeless romantic too. Haha. :D Thanks for the review. :D

Eleoopy- she's very happy now to see her son with his 'girlfriend'. Thanks for the review. :D

LeeRaRa- Chap 22's not yet the last nor is this one. Just wait for my update. ^^ Thanks for the review. :D

.cassanova- Yi Jung will always be sweet to her. Thanks for the review. :D

joy- sorry for the long update. Thanks for the review. :D

SELena21- here's my update. Thanks for the review. :D

ej21- thank you for liking and reading this fic even if you have classes but please, don't do it anymore. I don't want you to miss your lessons because you're reading this. May iba pang oras para magbasa. Huwag ka nang gumaya sa 'kin na nagsusulat ng fic 'pag bored na sa klase. Hehe. Thanks for the review. :D


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**___________________________________________**

**Chapter 24: An Embarrassed Casanova**

Two days after Valentine's Day, both Jan Di and Ga Eul were feeling down while working in the porridge shop. Both sighed as they took a break from the lunch customers and sat down at a table.

"What's the sighing about?" the porridge shop owner asked the two.

"Jun Pyo's mother came to us yesterday. She offered as 300 million Won." Ga Eul's and the porridge shop owner's eyes widened at this. "She asked me to sign a contract saying that I won't be seeing Jun Pyo anymore. My mother butt in and poured her salt." The other two's eyes widened more at this. "After that, our laundry was forced to close and we couldn't do anything abou it even if we begged and begged. Now, we don't money and a business to depend on."

"She's evil." The porridge shop owner commented. "What about you Ga Eul?"

"Me?" Ga Eul asked. Her problem is not as big as Jan Di's but it bothers her a lot. First, Yi Jung seemed angry last Valentine's at the soccer field when Han Kyul gave her flowers. Second, she was not able to give him the chocolates she made for him. Ga Eul would not tell the other two these, though. Jan Di would just lecture her about getting involved in the high- class society. Ga Eul thought of a lie that would explain why she, too, sighed. "I… I got a C in trigonometry."

"C?! are you sure about that? You're good in math." Jan Di contradicted.

"Don't tell that Jan Di- ah. You know that it's hard to understand all those graphs of sine, cosine, tangent, cotangent, secant and cosecant. Their asymptotes and key points are just making me…"

Jan Di cut off her friend for she doesn't want to hear more of their trigonometry lessons. "Yah yah Ga Eul! Stop making my nose bleed. Okay okay. I admit that trigo's hard."

"So what are you planning to do now, Jan Di- ah?"

"My family is selling food in the sidewalks. I plan to have another part- time job."

c,")

Meanwhile, at Yi Jung's studio, he is staring at the almost wilted pink roses settled at the top of his working table. He badly wants her to have this but how can he do that now? Valentine's is two days ago. The roses have brown spots on their petals now. "Dumb dumb, Yi Jung." He cursed himself. "Valentine's is a curse for you."

At his door, stood Woo Bin is looking at his friend. He was able to hear what he said and could not help but smile that Yi Jung's actually acting like this. "Yo my man!" he greeted the potter cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Yi Jung asked.

"Am I not welcomed anymore to my best friend's house and studio?"

"I did not say that. So, why are you here? Got anything to say?"

"It's not about Ga Eul if you're thinking. It's about Jan Di and Jun Pyo."

"What happened this time?" the potter asked.

"I heard from my men that Jun Pyo's mother… you know, the evil witch, came to Jan Di's house yesterday and offered her a bid sum of money just to stay away from her son. Of course, Geum Jan Di would not stay away from that stupid friend of ours so she declined the offer. And just this morning, I heard that Jan Di's dry cleaners was forced to close."

"Is Jan Di alright?" Yi Jung asked, concerned of his friend's girlfriend.

"She'll be fine. She's Geum Jan Di, after all- the one who tamed the lion in Jun Pyo. We just need to look out on her, if anything happens. You know what I mean."

"Yes." Yi Jung replied.

"I'll go now." Woo Bin was about to leave the studio when he saw the flowers lying on top of the table. "You didn't give it to her?" he asked.

"Huh? This one?" Yi Jung questioned, pointing his finger to the bouquet. Woo Bin just nodded his head. "I didn't have a chance. It doesn't matter now, anyways."

"Why not?"

"The flowers are wilted and it has been two days since Valentine's. There's no reason for me to give this to her anymore."

"You can buy a new one." Woo Bin suggested. "You can always give her bouquet even if it's not Valentine's. I'll go now."

Woo Bin's suggestion kept Yi Jung thinking. Yes. He could always give her one.

c,")

The next day, Ga Eul could not hold herself anymore. She wants to give him the chocolates and the urgh… arm warmers that she made for him. She doesn't know if he'll use it but might as well give it a try. She was waiting patiently outside his house and studio. Constantly, Ga Eul was checking her watch for the time. It's already been an hour and Yi Jung's not home yet. "He must be doing something." Ga Eul concluded. With that, Ga Eul left the paper bag outside his door. She got her planner out of her bag and pulled out a sticky note and a pen. She scribbled there,

_**Sunbae, here are my chocolates for you. I wasn't able to give them to you two days ago. They're just a mere thank you gift for you. Hope you like them. Don't worry, they're not spoiled yet. **_

_**Ga Eul.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I've knitted a pair of arm warmers. The color doesn't suit a girl so I figured out to give them to you as a thank you gift again. Thank you Sunbae.**_

After slipping the note inside the paper bag, Ga Eul left and was not able to see Yi Jung going home. He was walking towards his door from the left side of the house while Ga Eul was going the other way. He badly wanted to shout at her and stop her but something stopped him from doing so. 'She wouldn't like to be shouted at.'

As Yi Jung reached his door and pulled out his keys, he saw a paper bag placed in front of his door. He immediately concluded that this is from Ga Eul. He smiled to himself as he picked the paper bag and went inside his studio.

Once inside, Yi Jung placed the paper bag near the bouquet of roses on the table. He pulled off his coat and instantly placed his hand inside the paper bag. He was able to grab three things from there. First is the small brown box, second are the arm warmers and third is the note. Yi Jung read the note first and grinned as his eyes ran through the paper. "She has a nice and neat handwriting."

Afterwards, Yi Jung opened the small brown box and found the chocolates inside. Inside were white and dark chocolate balls decorated with a heart on top of each one. He got a white chocolate and tasted it. As expected, the chocolates are delicious. He closed the box once again and after that, got the arm warmers and held it in front of his face. He was staring at the knitted arm warmers with a delighted eye. "I can't believe that Ga Eul- yang does knitting." He was truly amazed at how many things this girl could do. She is a housewife type of woman. Yi Jung is sure that Ga Eul's husband in the future will be lucky. At the same time, he was wishing that he is this lucky man to marry the country bumpkin.

As Yi Jung was placing the arm warmers and the note back inside the paper bag, his phone rang. It was Goo Jun Pyo.

"Yi Jung." Jun Pyo said from the other line. "Today is Ga Eul's birthday."

"What? Are you sure?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yes. Jan Di said so. She wouldn't come with me because it is Ga Eul's birthday today. She even said that Ga Eul is more important to her than me!"

Yi Jung chuckled at this. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Be her babysitter again. Please bro. I want to eat those Sushi in Hokaido. I'd exchange that plate from Italy if you want to."

"No need Jun Pyo." Yi Jung said. "I'll gladly be her babysitter once again."

After their conversation on the phone, Yi Jung put his coat on once again and headed towards his car outside. "So that's why she gave me those. Woo Bin's right. I've got another chance to give a bouquet to her. And it's more special today since it's her birthday."

c,")

Yi Jung has already bought the new bouquet he's going to give her. However, he did not pick pink roses this time. 'The pink roses could have a curse.' He thought. Instead, Yi Jung picked red roses and asked the woman to arrange the flowers so that the whole bouquet will look like a heart.

After the flower shop, Yi Jung headed towards a cake shop. Every birthday must be celebrated with a cake. Yi Jung picked a pink and red cake with a pair of red pumps on top. The cake fits Ga Eul's personality- the pumps itself is Ga Eul's girly side while the heels of the pumps shows her strength. When one is stepped on by heels, it would surely hurt.

All ready for his little surprise for his angel, Yi Jung drove to her house. He first called the porridge shop and from that call, he knew that today is Ga Eul's day off. Things fit together like a piece of puzzle. Of course, why would she go to work if it's her birthday today?

As he pulled in front of Ga Eul's house, Yi Jung noticed that the place seems so quiet. It doesn't seem that someone's having her birthday today. He rang the door bell twice. After only a few seconds, a middle- aged woman greeted him as she approached the gate. "Who are you looking for, young man?"

"Is Chu Ga Eul around, ma'am?" Yi Jung politely asked the woman.

The middle- aged lady was puzzled at why in earth a man like this- charming, rich and handsome- would look for her daughter. Mrs. Chu smiled at opened the gate for Yi Jung doesn't seem to be a bad guy. He's even holding a bouquet of flowers and a cake. "Come on in."

As Yi Jung and Mrs. Chu walk towards the door, Mrs. Chu asked the young lad out of pure curiosity, "Are you, by any chance, a suitor of my daughter?"

Yi Jung was dumbstruck by the question. Is he pursuing her? The hell. He just came here to give her a surprise birthday gift and he's asked if he's pursuing Chu Ga Eul. But before he could even answer, Ga Eul came running down the stairs in her shorts and spaghetti blouse. "Umma! Umma!" She called out. She was halfway down the stairs when she saw So Yi Jung walking just after her mother. She looked at herself and she certainly isn't going to face him with these kinds of clothes on. Ga Eul immediately went back upstairs and decided that she could have a little outfit change.

Yi Jung saw her coming down and smiled at the sight of Ga Eul wearing a spaghetti blouse. It's very rare to see Ga Eul wearing something like this for she kept a conservative style.

"Please forgive my daughter for acting like that." Mrs. Chu told Yi Jung. "Sit down."

Mrs. Chu went to the kitchen to give Yi Jung a drink as she placed the iced tea in front of him, Mrs. Chu asked, "What's your name young man?"

Yi Jung took a sip of the iced tea before he answered, "I'm So Yi Jung ma'am."

Mrs. Chu's eyes widened as she heard his name. "So Yi Jung? Do you happen to be the heir to the So clan?"

"Yes ma'am." Yi Jung answered politely and humbly, as he can.

At this time, Ga Eul walked down the stairs without any sign of hurry. She changed to a pair of khaki pants and a cream blouse. "Sunbae, what are you doing here?"

When Yi Jung saw Ga Eul, he got up from his seat and handed her the bouquet of red roses. "Happy birthday Ga Eul- yang." He flashed his charming dimpled smile which always makes Ga Eul speechless.

Ga Eul was staring at him with awe and shock. "Huh? Happy birthday?"

"Isn't today your birthday? Jun Pyo was told by Jan Di that today's the day." Yi Jung explained.

Mrs. Chu got up from her seat too and said, "It seems that Jan Di is paying some tricks."

"What do you mean by that ma'am?" Yi Jung inquired, confused.

"Sunbae, today's not my birthday. It is two months from now." Ga Eul replied.

After Ga Eul's confession, Yi Jung felt as if he wanted to run away quickly out of embarrassment. How could he be ashamed like this?!

"Oh." That was all Yi Jung could reply.

Ga Eul smiled at him. "Uh. Sunbae, have you got my thank you gift?"

"Yes." Yi Jung said, almost inaudibly. He still couldn't believe that he, So Yi Jung, is embarrassed in front of Ga Eul, not to mention, in front of her mother too. "I guess, this is my advance gift to you." He handed the flowers to her. "I'll go now. Bye Ga Eul- yang. Bye Mrs. Chu." He bowed down politely at the two women staring at him. But before Yi Jung could move an inch, Ga Eul said, "Would you want to eat the cake with us? We couldn't finish it all. My father doesn't eat sweets."

Yi Jung turned to face her and just nodded in agreement. Mrs. Chu got three plates from the kitchen and a knife. They opened the cake and there, they found a very cute and pretty piece of cake that's hard to eat. Ga Eul was assigned to cut the cake. Before she did so, she said to Yi Jung, "Thank you Sunbae for your advance birthday gift."

Her mother, practically so much like Ga Eul, insisted that she take pictures of the cake first with Yi Jung and Ga Eul before Ga Eul slice it. The two just agreed and posed with the cake.

After an hour of eating the cake and chatting, Yi Jung's ashamed feeling finally subsided and he was having a very nice conversation with Mrs. Chu. "So, Jan Di's going out with your friend?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Is that how you met my Ga Eul?" Mrs. Chu inquired. She really wants to know the connection between the heir to the So clan and her daughter.

"Not really. We're both in the soccer varsity. That's where I first met her."

"Oh." Mrs. Chu answered. Ga Eul was quietly listening to the conversation of the two. She was listening very carefully because her mother might ask an unnecessary question and Yi Jung might answer it with a lie. Well, that's what happened when they met Madame So.

The time finally came when Mrs. Chu asked Yi Jung a very direct question, "I've got a hanging question earlier. Are you pursuing my daughter?"

Yi Jung was once again dumbstruck by this question. He looked at Ga Eul. He surely doesn't want to make her angry or what. But Ga Eul just stared at him with an expressionless face as if challenging him on his answer. 'Okay.' He decided.

"I'm not pursuing your daughter ma'am. We're already together."

By Yi Jung's answer, Ga Eul got from her seat and commanded Yi Jung, "Let's talk outside."

Yi Jung followed Ga Eul outside to the Chu garden. Her arms were folded. "Why did you tell my mother that? You already told a lot of people that we're together."

"Exactly." Yi Jung replied. "I've already told a lot people. Include my mother. If your mother finds out about that the other people knew about it and I told her the other thing, wouldn't she be worried? At least, the news of the tamed Casanova is spreading."

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul glared. "I thought that the last one was three days ago. I don't want to pretend anymore!"

"Then let's not pretend anymore. Let me make it real." Yi Jung said with pure confidence and seriousness in his tone.

____________

*a/n: wah!!!! I like Yi Jung's last line. Haha. :DDDD so sorry if I'm altering their relationship in the drama. This is fanfiction anyway. I hope you don't mind. xD oh! And so sorry too for the trigonometry part. Haha. Thank you to all those reading and/ or reviewing! Your actions really motivate me to write more. Haha. ^^ I hope you enjoyed this one. ^^

charm- here's the uhmmm… indirect confession? Haha. Thanks for the review. :D

-cassanova- here's my update. Ga Eul got a new bouquet of flowers because the pink roses have a curse, just like what Yi Jung said. Hehe. Thanks for the review. :D

ej21- sorry if I sounded nagging (?). I just don't want you to miss your lessons. And thank you for the promise and for liking this fic. Thanks for the review. :D

iDreamt- you should have taken a vacation in the Philippines. Haha Thanks for the review. :D

satomika- yeah. Maja Salvador's lucky for that. I envy her! huhu. T.T I agree. He's so cute on tv! Haha. I can't believe I saw him being interviewed on Philippine tv! It's like a dream. Haha. Thanks for the review. :D

krizzie- oh. So sorry you were not able to watch him. I think there would be a youtube video on that. haha. I'll check it out sometime. :)) Woo Bin's their cupid in here. Haha. Thanks for the review. :D


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its characters, original plot, et al. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

**___________________________________________**

**Chapter 25: Question and Answer**

Ga Eul was looking at Yi Jung directly in his eyes when he said, "Then let's not pretend anymore. Let me make it real." His tone was serious and confident.

At his final statement, Yi Jung went back inside the house, leaving Ga Eul dumbstruck. 'Did he mean what he just said? No Ga Eul. Don't imagine things. He never said he wanted you to be his **real **girlfriend. Pabo. Sunbae, you're a pabo. Why leave me thinking?' Ga Eul thought as she saw him off.

After a few moments, Yi Jung was accompanied by Mrs. Chu as they got outside. "I'll go now Mrs. Chu. Thank you for the chat. Bye, Ga Eul- yang." He spoke as he flashed his dimpled smile that Ga Eul has always loved.

"Be safe. Drive carefully." Mrs. Chu told him. "Ga Eul, say goodbye to your boyfriend." Mrs. Chu's tone was teasing her daughter.

"Bye Sunbae." Ga Eul tried as much as to sound uninterested if he's already leaving or not. She did not even wave or smile at him as Yi Jung got out of the gate and into his sports car.

Once he got inside his trademark car, Ga Eul quickly got inside and was about to go upstairs when she heard her mother's voice calling her. She thought Mrs. Chu was angry for she was shouting but when she arrived, Mrs. Chu ran to her daughter and hugged Ga Eul.

"Umma, aren't you angry at me for not telling you?" Ga Eul asked.

"I was shocked, of course. But I can see that he loves you and mind you, he's the heir to the So clan." Ga Eul can't believe the words she was hearing from her mother. Mrs. Chu sounds like Jan Di's parents. If only she can tell her mother that all Yi Jung said was a lie.

c,")

Yi Jung arrived at his studio after a few minutes of driving. He is smiling to himself throughout his drive back home. He clearly remembers Ga Eul's face when she heard he'll make things real. "I just love making her think. She should know how to read between the lines."

He poured himself a glad of red wine. Yi Jung was staring at the now wilted pink roses lying on top of the table. He picked up the bouquet and got outside to throw them away. He'll never buy her pink roses ever again. Red roses for Ga Eul- yang. Yes. That's what he'll buy for her.

As he was reminiscing his day with Ga Eul and her mother, his phone suddenly rang and it was Woo Bin. "Hey." He answered the call.

"Yi Jung, we've got a problem. Geum Jan Di's missing. I can't contact Jun Pyo."

"What?"

"My men are on their way to find the two. I need to meet you now. ASAP. At the lounge in ten minutes." Woo Bin instructed.

Yi Jung put down his wine and quickly raced to his orange sports car. He sped up and in less than ten minutes, he arrived at the F4 lounge. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were already there, waiting for him. Both of his friends' face were worried.

"What happened?" Yi Jung asked the two.

"Jan Di did not go home yesterday and Jun Pyo's nowhere to be found. I've already got my men looking for them." Woo Bin answered.

"Maybe they're just out of town together." Yi Jung suggested.

"Jun Pyo's will surely tell us or Jan Di's family." Woo Bin replied.

Ji Hoo, from the other side spoke, "Jan Di. She has a part time work- aside from the porridge shop."

"As a model?" Yi Jung asked.

"Model?" the two other boys said at the same time.

"Yeah. Haven't you seen the latest Trendy yet? Jan Di's on the cover with a guy. I think he's Ha- je."

Ji Hoo spoke. "Ha- je? I saw her with a guy the other day. I don't know if that guy's name is Ha- je. But it sounds familiar."

"He's a popular model nowadays. The ladies in the bars talk about him a lot. You think it's him?" Woo Bin asked.

"He could be." Yi Jung replied. "Or the witch."

"We need to separate then. Ji Hoo, go to the place where you've seen Jan Di with that guy. I'll go to the Goo mansion and call Jun Pyo's big sister. Yi Jung, pick up Ga Eul." Woo Bin instructed the two.

"Pick Ga Eul up? What does she have to do with this?" Yi Jung questioned.

"She needs to know what happened to Jan Di. She's Jan Di best friend. She might as well know something about Jan Di's current whereabouts. Let's see each other in an hour at the Goo mansion."

The three separated ways. Yi Jung was, again, on his way to Ga Eul's house. He arrived there in just fifteen minutes. It's quite late already and he doubts if Ga Eul is still awake for the lights inside were all turned off. Yi Jung got his phone from his pocket and decided to call her instead. "Yah Ga Eul- yang. Sorry to wake you up. Go change your clothes and some out of your house. Please do it fast. You need to some with me." And he hang up without letting Ga Eul ask him.

Ga Eul, though confused at why Yi Jung is outside her house right now at this late at night, just followed his instructions and went down to find Yi Jung leaning against his car outside their gate. "Sunbae." She said with a sleepy tone.

Yi Jung walked towards her once he heard her voice calling him. "Ga Eul- yang, you need to come with me. Something happened."

"At this hour?"

"Geum Jan Di. She's missing."

By Yi Jung's revelation, it was as if Ga Eul was full charged again and not sleepy anymore. "Jan Di-ah? What happened to her? Where's she?" questions came from Ga Eul's mouth consecutively.

"We don't know. Woo Bin's men are already looking for her. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo are on their own search. You need to come with me." Yi Jung repeated his plea.

"What about Jun Pyo?"

"We don't have an idea where on earth that guy is now. He's also missing. But we doubt that he and Jan Di are together. Can you open that gate now and come with me?"

"What about my parents? They'll look for me." Ga Eul asked as she opened the gate

"Just give them a call. They can't do anything once you're on your way. Tell them you're with me and that they have nothing to worry about. If they ask for me, I'll talk to them."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were on their drive towards the Goo mansion. Ga Eul followed what Yi Jung asked her to do and good thing her parents believed that something happened to Jan Di. Her parents also said that they trust Yi Jung so there's no need for them to worry.

"Look at what you've done Sunbae. They really think that you're my boyfriend." Ga Eul said after her phone call.

"Good then." Yi Jung commented.

"What's the good thing about that?" Ga Eul blurted out now. 'You're just freaking me- making me think and guessing your sincerity.'

"Ga Eul- yang, this is no time to argue with you. Let's talk about that when Jan Di and Jun Pyo are found. Okay?"

She merely nodded and the drive went silent after that.

Upon reaching the Goo mansion, Yi Jung and Ga Eul found Woo Bin and Ji Hoo talking about o. things over. Ji Hoo's search was a failure and Woo Bin's neither a success too. Woo Bin already called Jun Pyo's big sister and she said that she'll find Jun Pyo, whatever means she must take.

The four settled inside Jun Pyo's bedroom- more like a house to Ga Eul- and discussed the possible reasons for the disappearance of the two. They thought of kidnapping, accidents, torturing when suddenly, Ji Hoo's phone received a text message from Jun Pyo.

_I'm going to save Jan Di. Don't ever think of following.- Jun Pyo_

"Does he think we'll let him have all the action? I want to be a hero too!" Woo Bin side- commented. He called his men and they had Jan Di's location. Hurriedly, the three guys raced for their own cars and sped up. Of course, Ga Eul was riding with Yi Jung.

Once they arrived at Jan Di's location, the four heard loud screams of pain from the inside of the hide- out. They recognized the screams at once- it was Jun Pyo's.

The three men ran with Ga Eul following them. Inside, they saw Goo Jun Pyo being kicked and punched by four other boys. On the other part of the warehouse was Ha- je, holding Jan Di. One man was supposed to throw a wooden chair to Jun Pyo but Jan Di got to him in time and covered Jun Pyo. Thus, the chair hit Jan Di's shoulder. The three quickly sprinted and punched and kicked the men. Ji Hoo was dealing with Ha- je while Yi Jung and Woo Bin dealt with the other four. Ga Eul quickly got to Jun Pyo and Jan Di. She released her friend's hand. Yi Jung shouted at her, "Ga Eul- yang! Get those two to our cars!"

c,")

Jan Di woke up and saw a bright light shining. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Her mother said with a slight relief in her tone. "Finally, you woke up you've been sleeping for around twelve hours now."

"Jan Di- ah!" Ga Eul called as she entered her best friend's room.

"Ga Eul, what happened?" Jan Di tried to sit down but her back and shoulders ache which stopped her from doing so.

"I'll tell you later." Ga Eul whispered. "Aunt knows that you slipped while running down the stairs. We did not say anything about the things that happened in the warehouse."

Jan Di remembered the reason for her hospitalization. Her eyes and face turned to a worried expression. "Goo Jun Pyo. How's he?"

"He's at the next room. Still sleeping. He had a few contusions and wounds but he's fine."  
Ga Eul assured.

"I want to see him."

"Jan Di, rest here. It'll be better if you see him once he wakes up. That will surely brighten up him."

"Ga Eul." Jan Di's mother interrupted. "Thank you for visiting Jan Di. You can go home now and rest."

Jan Di nodded her head in agreement. "Rest now Ga Eul. Your eye bags are getting bigger."

Outside Jan Di's room, Yi Jung was leaning against the wall and was waiting for Ga Eul to emerge from the door across him. After a few moments of patiently waiting, Ga Eul came out. "She's already awake." She announced to him.

"That's good then. She can rest here for a while." Yi Jung answered. "Should I take you home now?"

"I don't want to go home yet." Ga Eul responded. "I still have some things to ask you."

"Then, should we have a drink?" Yi Jung offered.

Ga Eul nodded.

c,")

Yi Jung and Ga Eul are sitting outside the local café shop. Yi Jung ordered for a latte on while Ga Eul ordered a chocolate chip frappe and blueberry cheesecake.

"You really like sweets a lot, huh?" Yi Jung teased.

Ga Eul nodded. "Sunbae, I have a few questions to ask."

Yi Jung smiled and nodded which indicated that Ga Eul can ask him. "Please say the truth, okay? Promise me Sunbae."

"I will." Yi Jung promised.

"First, why do you tell people that you're pursuing me? Or worse, that we're together?"

Yi Jung chuckled. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes." Ga Eul said determinedly. "I want to hear your reason. Whatever it is."

"Okay." Yi Jung answered calmly. "The first time I said that I was pursuing you was because of that nurse. I explained it already, right? And you're cute when you're angry. Just like me." Yi Jung flashed a smile as he remembered Ga Eul's comment back in New Caledonia. "And for saying that we're together is because of my mother. I think you understand that."

"Then why did you say it to my mother?" Ga Eul demanded.

"You're not listening to me yesterday, are you?" Yi Jung asked. He was teasing her.

Ga Eul's face reddened. She heard what Yi Jung said yesterday. It's just that, she's thinking of something else. She's expecting to hear something else.

The waitress arrived with their orders on her tray. She eyed Yi Jung with a flirty look. Yi Jung, however, did not look at the waitress and just eyed Ga Eul as the waitress served them.

When the waitress left, Yi Jung asked Ga Eul, "Why are you asking me those questions?"

"It's because…" Ga Eul was speechless. Should she tell him? He would definitely laugh at her and say that she's thinking about the wrong thing. However, courage filled her heart after a few minutes of silence. If she wants to know the truth, then she should also tell the truth to him. "It's because your words yesterday were freaking me out."

"So I made you think?"

Ga Eul nodded. She's embarrassed to look at him so she took a bite of her blueberry cheesecake. Yi Jung, on the other hand, was smiling to himself as he took a sip of his latte.

"Ga Eul." Yi Jung uttered. "Everything isn't spoon fed. Sometimes, you should know how to read between the lines. And sometimes, you have to assume things. Just like in algebra, when solving for the values of x's and y's, sometimes, you have to assume a value to get the right solution."

"But sometimes," Ga Eul continued Yi Jung's words, "assumption leads you to a wrong solution."

"That's why you need to put some logic and analysis. In stories, not all things are explained. Deduction comes in. you deduct from the words of the author. In simple terms, a confession of love is not always done by saying 'I love you.'"

________  
*a/n: chap 25, finished! Yey! It took me a long time to finish this. Haha. Hope you guys like it. :D I'm sure you want some more. Haha. I'm an evil writer, remember? XD Reviews are very much appreciated. :D THANK YOU for all the reviews, guys! I love them. they really inspire me. :DDD

I also love Yi Jung's last line in this chap. Haha. :D kinikilig ako! Kahit ako yung author nito. Haha! ^^

Satomika- yeah. I want to be in it too. Haha. :D

Cyrine- it's okay. thank you for saying na nakakakilig yung last chap. Hehe. :D

HAHA- yeah. Cheesy ako. Haha! :D

charmee03- sorry for the long update. Hope you liked this chap. :D

mae- it's okay. thanks for the constant reviews. :D

Eleoopy- Yi Jung and Ga Eul didn't have that much closeness and sweetness in the drama in this part. I'm altering their relationship. Yi Jung's not staying away from her here. Haha. :D

.Pink- here is chap 25. Thanks for the review. :D

iDreamt- aw. I think he'll come back here anyways. You can still see him. :D

asian twinkie.- buti nga umuwi ka! Haha. :D noon una, ayaw kong panoorin 'tong bof eh. Naasar kasi ako kay Ji Hoo (no offense for the Ji Hoo/ Kim Hyun Joong fans out there.) pero nung nakita ko si Yi Jung/ Kim Bum, nagwapuhan agad ako kaya naghanap na kong dvd. Haha. Siya lang yung dahilan kung bakit ko pinanood. Tapos love story lang nila ni Ga Eul yung inabangan ko kasi it's something new. Wala kasi yun dun sa past two versions. :D

krizzie- thanks for saying that chap 24 made your day. Hope you liked this too. :D

sweet-heart-breaker- it's neither a yes nor a no. haha. You're not evil. Minsan ganyan lang talaga mag- isip yung ibang tao. :D

ej21- thank you for falling in love with my fic. Teehee. :D

SELena21- sorry for the long update. Here's chap 25. :D

Mdthegreat- tinapon lang ni Yi Jung yung roses. Sorry. xD nakakatuwa comment mo sa chap 24. Haha. :D

joy- I hope Yi Jung's last line in this chap also sent shivers. Haha! :D

soerak- I'll reply to you here since I'll not be updating I'll come for you. This fic still has a long way to go before the ending. Haha. :D

LOYALTY DAY bukas! :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Intruder**

"What are you trying to say, Sunbae?" Ga Eul asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"It's for you to find out and for me to know, Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung responded.

Ga Eul pouted at Yi Jung's answer, teasing Yi Jung to say what he meant. Yi Jung loves whenever Ga Eul does this. She's just too cute and hard to resist. But still, Yi Jung would not be captured by Ga Eul's cuteness. "It won't work on me Ga Eul- yang."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were smiling to each other and were finishing their drinks and the blueberry cheesecake when a young lad appeared out of nowhere and covered Ga Eul's eyes. "Guess who am I." the guy said to Ga Eul.

"Han Kyul?" Ga Eul responded.

"How'd you know?" Han Kyul asked Ga Eul as he sat down on the chair between Yi Jung and Ga Eul.

"Uh…" Ga Eul replied.

Yi Jung was irritated. Why does this guy have to pop now? He was looking at Han Kyul with deadly eyes. He wants to scare the intruder with a glare but it seemed that it did not work on the intruder.

"How?" Han Kyul repeated his question.

Yi Jung's phone rang after Han Kyul's question and he answered it. It was Ji Hoo on the other line. "Yah Yi Jung." Said Ji Hoo. "Jun Pyo's already awake. Can you come here now?"

"I can. I'll be there." Yi Jung replied. After he hung up on the phone, Yi Jung turned to Ga Eul, ignoring Han Kyul. "It was Ji Hoo. He said that Jun Pyo's already awake. Do you want to come with me or would you stay here?"

Ga Eul, thanking Yi Jung in her mind, said, "I'll go with you." She turned to the man next to her, "Han Kyul, we need to go now. Sorry."

"Oh. Okay." that was all Han Kyul was able to reply.

As Yi Jung got up from his seat, he went to Ga Eul and offered his hand which Ga Eul took. Yi Jung was showing to Han Kyul that she would always choose him over the Han Kyul. The two walked to Yi Jung's car and sped up, leaving Han Kyul behind.

"Ga Eul." Han Kyul uttered to himself. "Why do you always choose Yi Jung over me? He's a big Casanova who'll surely break your heart. He'll do it to you too. He'll leave you just like what he did to the girl I love the most."

c,")

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were once again in the hospital. They rushed to Jun Pyo's room and inside, they found Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin around Jun Pyo.

"Yo!" Yi Jung greeted. "At last, you woke up. It's the first time you slept longer than Ji Hoo."

Jun Pyo smiled. "And this will also be the last time I'm going to do that."

"How are you Jun Pyo Sunbae?" Ga Eul asked as she emerged from Yi Jung's back.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking Ga Eul."

Jan Di looked at her best friend and gave her a questioningly look. "I thought you already went home. Why are you with Yi Jung Sunbae?"

"Yeah!" Woo Bin agreed. "You two are always together. Inseparable."

"How can you say that?" Yi Jung demanded from his friend.

"Yah! The topic of the conversation should be me! I'm the one lying in here!" Jun Pyo shouted at his friends for being ignored.

Jan Di gave her boyfriend a hit on his hand. "Shut up, will you?"

Jun Pyo glared at Jan Di. "Why did you do that?!"

Ji Hoo commented, "You two, stop that. You're in a hospital."

"I guess things would never change between these two." Woo Bin announced.

The other four laughed while Jun Pyo and Jan Di kept hitting each other's hand. The two always look cute whenever they argue.

c,")

The next day at the porridge shop, Ga Eul was the only waitress because Jan Di is still resting. Good thing that the porridge shop didn't have that much customer so she wasn't stressed out.

Ga Eul was sitting at a table and was playing with her phone when the door opened. She got up from her seat and to her surprise, it was Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul- yang." He said.

"Sunbae, what are you doing here?" Ga Eul asked. She and Yi Jung just met yesterday and exchanged text messages last night.

"I'm picking you up. Again." Yi Jung emphasized at the word 'again.'

"What is it this time?" Ga Eul asked.

"We're going on a ski mountain trip. Jun Pyo arranged it."

"A trip? Again? And the two weren't that fully recovered yet!"

"Jun Pyo said that he and Jan Di would have a much better time there. He wants me, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and you to come along. I've already picked your luggage at home and informed your parents. They agreed."

Ga Eul's mouth opened at what Yi Jung was saying. 'He came to my house without me?'

As she was staring blankly, Yi Jung walked to the kitchen and talked to the porridge shop owner. Just like before, the owner agreed, knowing that Yi Jung would leave him beautiful girls to cover up for Ga Eul's absence.

"Let's go." Yi Jung said as he slipped the apron off Ga Eul's shoulder and held her hand.

As the two were walking to Yi Jung's Mercedes, he said, "By the way, your mother seems so happy to see me at your home. I met your father too."

"Wha…" Ga Eul was stuttering. "What?"

"Your mother was happy to see me and I met your father? Didn't you catch that?"

"No. Uh. Uh." Ga Eul let go of Yi Jung's hand. "You met my father?"

"Yes. What's the problem with that?"

"What did he say to you?"

"Well. Hmmm. He's also happy to meet me. He said that finally, he got to meet his daughter's boyfriend." Yi Jung emphasized at the word boyfriend. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like that?"

Ga Eul's mouth was open and she just stood there like an inanimate object for a few seconds. "Phew." She sighed. "I thought he would tell you to leave our house immediately."

"Why would he do that?" Yi Jung asked.

"My father won't allow me to have a boyfriend." as she said boyfriend, Ga Eul made a hand gesture of quotation marks.

"Any father would allow his daughter to have a boyfriend when that guy is me." Yi Jung proclaimed.

"Yah!" Ga Eul said with a funny disgusted look on her face.

"Stop that Ga Eul. You look like a fool. Let's go. They'll leave us if we don't hurry." Yi Jung took her hand once again and led her inside his car.

c,")

Jan Di just got up from her fall. Ga Eul called to her, "Jan Di- ah! Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Jan Di shouted from afar.

Ga Eul was staring at her friend that she did not notice a wreckless snowboarder going her way. Yi Jung was able to notice this as he was conversing with Woo Bin. Quickly, Yi Jung sprinted towards Ga Eul and saved her from the wreckless snowboarder. The two fell onto the snow. Worry is written all over Yi Jung's face for Ga Eul's eyes were closed. "Ga Eul- yang! Ga Eul- yang!" he called to her as he was shaking her shoulders.

After a few seconds, Ga Eul opened her eyes. In front and top of her was a worried So Yi Jung. At this sight, Ga Eul can't help but smile. Yi Jung, on the other hand, is still worried over the girl that he got up and shouted, "You're not being careful! What if I didn't arrive on time to save you?"

Ga Eul also got up and faced Yi Jung. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Just be careful next time, okay?" Yi Jung begged.

"I will." Ga Eul promised.

c,")

Jan Di and Ga Eul were having tea when Ga Eul noticed that Jan Di's kissing star necklace is missing. "Jan Di- ah, where's the necklace Jun Pyo- Sunbae gave you?"

Jan Di looked down to check if the necklace is still hanging in her neck. Unfortunately, it's not. She and Ga Eul immediately got up from their seats and together, they asked people around the resort if they've seen the necklace. Realizing that the resort is too big, Jan Di and Ga Eul decided that they separate ways to find the necklace and meet after an hour in Jan Di's room. Jan Di went upstairs to her room to find the necklace while Ga Eul went to the restaurant to ask.

After an hour, Ga Eul proceeded to Jan Di's room to report that she did not find it nor heard any person saying that he saw it. When she arrived, Ga Eul was surprised to see that Jan Di is not inside. Instead, she found a note on Jan Di's bed side table.

_**Ga Eul, I'll look for the necklace outside. I'll come back as soon as I find it.**_

_**Jan Di**_

Ga Eul panicked. She knew a while ago that there is a snowstorm coming. Immediately, Ga Eul went to the lounge the F4 has reserved for them. "We've got a problem!" she announced as soon as she arrived.

"Ga Eul- yang? What is it?" Yi Jung asked.

"Jan Di- ah, she went up to the mountain." And she showed the note Jan Di left behind.

"Where's Jun Pyo?" Ji Hoo asked.

Woo Bin got his phone from his pocket and dialed Jun Pyo's number.

"Yo." Jun Pyo said from the other line.

"Where are you?" Woo Bin asked.

"Some irritating matter came…"

"Jan Di's missing. She's out there in the mountain." Woo Bin cut him off.

"What?!" Jun Pyo said. He hang up.

Ga Eul is now crying on her seat. Ji Hoo was looking at the snow outside the glass while wband Yi Jung were talking on their phones.

When Yi Jung's phone call ended, he announced, "Because of the weather conditions, the rescue team said it will be hard to continue the search and rescue tonight."

Ji Hoo turned and picked up his jacket hastily. He was walking towards the door when Yi Jung and Woo Bin stopped him.

"Ji Hoo, where are you going?" Woo Bin asked.

"I can't leave it alone like this." Ji Hoo answered.

"Do you want to make this problem bigger?" Yi Jung asked.

"The road's blocked. You can't even approach it." Woo Bin reasoned.

"Geum Jan Di!" Ji Hoo shouted. "She's out there! She's out there all alone in the snow!" Ji Hoo tried to head towards the door again when Woo Bin and Yi Jung stopped him once again. "Let go!"

"Ji Hoo!" Woo Bin called his friend.

"Calm down." Yi Jung advised

By this time, Ga Eul got up from her seat. "You guys." And left the room.

Yi Jung immediately followed her. She was walking down the corridor when Yi Jung grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Are you thinking of saving Geum Jan Di? Ga Eul- yang, you're risking your life."

Ga Eul turned to face the young lad. Her eyes were red from crying and her nose was also red. "I'm just going to call her parents to inform them."

"Ga Eul- yang, they'll be worried if you tell them." Yi Jung said.

"It's their right to know what's happening to their daughter! What if Jan Di dies there tonight? What is she will never be found again?" tears fell down one again from Ga Eul's eyes.

Yi Jung can't bear to see her crying. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Yi Jung whispered, "Don't think like that Ga Eul- yang. They'll find her. Geum Jan Di's alive. A wild weed will not die quickly. She's Geum Jan Di after all."

In Yi Jung's arms, Ga Eul cried louder and heavier. The thought of her friend trapped there in the snowstorm is just too heavy for her. She still wants to see her best friend.

"Let's go to your room." Yi Jung instructed.

Once the two arrived at Ga Eul's room, Yi Jung ordered for hot tea to be delivered. Ga Eul settled on the sofa while Yi Jung was making the order.

Ga Eul is still sobbing. It's as if tears will never be gone. Yi Jung approached her knelt down on the floor in front of her. His hands caught Ga Eul's small face and he used his thumbs to wipe off the tears. "Ga Eul- yang, didn't I tell you before that seeing you cry breaks my heart?"

She suddenly remembered the time when Yi Jung found her crying outside a convenience store. He said it before, "_Though you look cuter when you cry, I still don't want to see you like that because it breaks my heart."_

"You need to be strong tonight. You need to be strong for Geum Jan Di and believe that tomorrow, she'll be back here with us." Yi Jung said as he was holding Ga Eul's hands in between his. "Promise me you'll not cry again tonight."

Ga Eul nodded her head as she said, stuttering, "I promise Sunbae."

Yi Jung got up as the bell rang. He answered it and the tea he ordered arrived. Yi Jung poured himself and Ga Eul some tea. Afterwards, he sat down beside her and held her hand. Somehow, Yi Jung's presence and his hand gave Ga Eul the strength she needs tonight.

c,")

The next day, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were waiting at the entrance lounge of the ski resort when Jun Pyo and Jan Di arrived. The four got up from their seats as they saw the two coming in.

"Jan Di- ah!" Ga Eul called to her best friend.

"Jun Pyo!" Yi Jung said.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Woo Bin asked as they reached the two.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di nodded. All were smiling for the fact that Jun Pyo and Jan Di were safe. Ji Hoo opened his palm and on it is the kissing star necklace that Jan Di's been looking. She took and it showed it to Jun Pyo, as if saying, "It's here. Your love's with me again."

c,") _**A week later**_

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were in the same coffee shop they were just a few days ago. They were talking about Jun Pyo's leaving to Macau.

"Why didn't he tell that to Jan Di?!" Ga Eul asked, agitated for the fact that Jun Pyo left Jan Di without even notifying her of his flight.

"Just like what I told you a while ago Ga Eul- yang, everything was sudden. The collapse of Jun Pyo's father was a surprise. He and his mother need to leave right away so that they could attend to Mr. Goo's needs."

"But why does Jun Pyo Sunbae hasn't called Jan Di yet?"

"That's the thing I can't answer." Yi Jung explained. "Even Ji Hoo, Woo Bin or I hasn't received a text message or call from him since he left. We can only assume that Jun Pyo's very busy at the moment. For sure, he'll call when he has free time."

"We can't always assume, Sunbae."

"Do we need to go back to that topic now, huh, Ga Eul- yang?" Yi Jung teased. He flashed his dimpled smile to her which made Ga Eul blush.

As the two were finishing their food and drinks, the same young lad who came to them a few days ago arrived. "Ga Eul." Han Kyul said.

Both Yi Jung and Ga Eul were surprised to see Han Kyul. Yi Jung was once again irritated at his presence. Yi Jung was about to stand up and ask Han Kyul why he's here when the intruder said, "Ga Eul, can you come with me? It's something urgent."

_____

*a/n: Chap 26, finished! Sorry if this chap's quite boring. T.t and sorry if I did not make the last line in this chap as lovable as the last lines in the previous chaps. But still, I hope you liked this chap. Han Kyul's motive will be revealed in the next chap and ge understanding of what Yi Jung was ryinf to say in the past two chaps will SOON be revealed. Haha!

I want to thank you guys for all the reviews! :D I love them. And also, I want to thank those who read this fic even if you guys don't leave reviews. Hehe. I still appreciate it. :D again, thank you from the bottom of my heart ^^

krizzie- yeah. Deduction skills. Haha. Thanks for the review. :D

mdthegreat- malapit ng pumasok sa isip ni Ga Eul ang ibig sabihin ni Yi Jung. Just be patient. Hehe. Thanks for the review. :D

HAHA- hindi na muna kita aawayin dahil nagreview ka. Haha! xD Sabi na nga ba, kikiligin ka pag nabasa mo yung chap 25 eh. Thanks for the review. :D

charmee03- it will be SOON. Thanks for the review. :D

soerak- that's what I think of Yi Jung- smart. I think of him as an almost perfect man if not for his playboy attitude. Haha. :D Thanks for the review. :D

iDreamt- I'll also never let go if I meet a man like him. haha. Thanks for the review. :D

LeeRaRa- I also find that line cute. ^^ Thanks for the review. :D

mae- I'm happy I made you smile with chap 25! Thanks for the constant reviews. :D

sasusaku3112- Thanks for the review. :D

ponyo- she'll soon be able to do that. Thanks for the review. :D

asian twinkie.- sorry if the last line in this chap's not lovable. Thanks for the review. :D

WHATISTHIS- Thanks for the review. :D

leslie- thank you for loving this. ^^ Thanks for the review. :D

sweet-heart-breaker- I like it too. I wish a guy would say that to me. Haha. Thanks for the review. :D

bum-eunlover- thanks for saying that. Thanks for the review. :D

xe


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**_________**

**Chapter 27: Revelations**

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung, searching for an answer. 'Should I come?' she asked him as if Yi Jung and she can talk through eye contact. Yi Jung answered her unspoken question, "It's your decision."

Han Kyul is still looking at Ga Eul with pleading eyes. "Ga Eul, please. Just this one time."

She was, again, torn between two men. At the first time this happened, she knew her answer. it was So Yi Jung. However, this time Han Kyul seems to be really needing her. being the nice girl that she is, Ga Eul agreed to come with Han Kyul, promising Yi Jung that she'd call him.

"You don't need to." Yi Jung said. Although deep inside, he wants her to. He is worried that Han Kyul will do what Ha- je did to Jan Di. And, he is jealous. Yes, jealousy is once again attacking his heart. He only feels this whenever Ga Eul is taken from him by another man- most of the time, Choi Han Kyul.

c,")

Han Kyul drove to the airport. The drive took less time that it should be. Once they reached their destination, Han Kyul quickly got out of his car and grabbed Ga Eul's hand. They were running down the corridors of the airport and were heading towards the international flights section.

While running, a voice told them, "Korean Air Flight 9612 leaving for New York, now open for boarding passengers." At this, Han Kyul hastened, Ga Eul trailed behind him, unknown to her why she is here.

At last, they reached the door for the boarding passengers. Han Kyul and Ga Eul stopped a few meters away from the queue of the people. Catching their breath, Han Kyul pointed at a girl wearing a Burberry coat. The girl was a beautiful, fair- skinned woman with long silk black hair.

"Who's she?" Ga Eul asked, panting.

"She happned to be the girl I love the most." Han Kyul declared. "Her name's Eun Chan."

Ga Eul studied the girl named Eun Chan. She's very beautiful, indeed. No wonder Han Kyul loves her. From her observations, Ga Eul can say that they are about the same age. "She's going to new York?"

"Yes." Han Kyul answered without removing his gaze off Eun Chan.

"Shouldn't you say goodbye?"

"There's no need." Han Kyul said with a lonely tone. "She only wants to see one guy."

"Aren't you that guy?" Ga Eul asked, naively.

Han Kyul smiled at Ga Eul's question. "Ani. I'm not that guy. That guy is So Yi Jung."

Ga Eul's eyes widened at Han Kyul's declaration. "So Yi Jung Sunbae? Then, why did you bring me here? Shouldn't it be Yi Jung Sunbae you dragged instead?"

"Ga Eul, Ga Eul." Han Kyul called her. "Why should I bring my rival here? I'm not yet that crazy. I brought you here because I want you to see her and I have some things to explain."

She was quite confused at Han Kyul's words. 'Rival? Does it mean that, that girl likes her Yi Jung Sunbae?'

Eun Chan has already boarded by the time Han Kyul said his last sentence. He uttered under his breath, "Bye Eun Chan."

At that, Ga Eul hit Han Kyul's face.

"Yah! Why did you do that?!" Han Kyul asked as he put his right hadn over his right red cheek.

"Pabo. Why won't you say goodbye to her at a distance or voice she could hear? Are you satisfied from looking at her from afar? I thought you love her!" Ga Eul lectured.

"Things aren't that easy. I'll be able to do that later on. Let's go." Han Kyul once again grabbed Ga Eul's hand and dragged her out.

c,")

Yi Jung was walking to and fro, impatiently waiting for Ga Eul's call. He thought that Ga Eul would not take what he said seriously; that she would call him even if he said she doesn't need to.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were looking at their friend, confused at why he's acting as such. "Yah Yi Jung! Can you settle down? I'm getting dizzy just by looking at you." Woo Bin commented.

"Yeah. Why are you acting like that? Does it have something to do with Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo questioned. He's very sure that at the mention of Ga Eul's name, Yi Jung would stop walking. And yes, he's right. Yi Jung stopped to look at his two friends sitting down on the sofa and playing monopoly.

"Why do you think it has something to do with Ga Eul- yang?" Yi Jung asked Ji Hoo.

"Your face tells it. And there would be no other person to affect you like that besides her." Ji Hoo answered.

"Aish." Yi Jung cursed under his breath. Why is he so easy to read nowadays?

c,")

Han Kyul stopped the car in front of a bar. Ga Eul was shocked at this. 'Why would he bring me here?'

"Can you accompany me for little drink?" Han Kyul asked her.

Ga Eul nodded. "But only for a while, okay? And I won't be drinking." She stated her conditions.

Inside, Han Kyul and Ga Eul occupied a table. Han Kyul ordered for a bottle of beer while Ga Eul ordered for iced tea.

"You know, drinking won't solve the problem of losing her." Ga Eul declared. "It may ease the pain for while but eventually, pain will go back and you'll be in reality once again."

Han Kyul ignored what she said and asked Ga Eul instead, "Why do girls- like you- fall for a guy like So Yi Jung? He's just a big jerk who'll break your heart and leave you."

She answered Han Kyul's question immediately. For her, the answer to his question is quite obvious. "For most of the girls, they fall for him because of his good looks and money. It can't be denied. He's really handsome and his smile is just so captivating." Han Kyul rolled his eyes at this but Ga Eul kept talking, looking at nowhere, and imagining Yi Jung. "And his charms are just so hard to resist. His Casanova moves really catch women. That's why girls fall for him. However, in my case, I see Yi Jung Sunbae as a fragile child. He's a person who searches for love but can't find it, no matter what he does. That made him fragile. In search of love, Yi Jung forgot its true meaning and developed his fear of it. He's afraid to love now. He's afraid to be hurt because of it. He may look tough, confident and all, but he's just like child who would cry when his mother leaves him."

"That made you love him?" Han Kyul asked, confused of Ga Eul's answer.

"Yes." She confidently declared. "I love him because of that. That is the real Yi Jung and not the Casanova that everybody sees him. He wears a mask, and that hides the true Yi Jung."

"How can you say these things? You only knew him for a few months."

"Time doesn't matter to know a person. I don't know how I'm able to understand these things. I just do. But there are still some things I'm yet to find out." Ga Eul explained. In her mind, she continued what she's saying, 'Like what's really going on between us. I don't know if he's confessing or what. He hasn't recognized love yet. If he has, he's still too afraid of it and won't admit.

"It's my turn to ask." Ga Eul said. "Why didn't you say goodbye to her properly?"

"I don't need to. She'll not recognize it."

"Why not?"

"I've told you. She only wants to see Yi Jung even if he has hurt her before."

Ga Eul gave him an inquiring look, asking him to elaborate.

"He went out with her last year. For him, it was all a fling. But for Eun Chan, it's something real. She loves him. But in the end, Yi Jung said it's all over. Their fling has come to an end."

Ga Eul could imagine Yi Jung doing this. If she was that Eun Chan, of course, she would be hurt. But she, Chu Ga Eul, knows that Yi Jung doesn't have the motive to hurt the girl. "He would always make I clear that there's nothing to expect." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"That's the problem. Eun Chan didn't believe that and assumed there's really going to be something for the two of them."

"Assumption is hard to do. Sometimes, it's right. But most of the time, it will only lead you to a heartbreak." Ga Eul remembered by Yi Jung's lecture at 'assumption.' Is he doing the same to her?

"Up until now, Eun Chan believes Yi Jung will go back to her. That made me useless. I tried to show her that I'm better than Yi Jung. I tried as much as I can to surpass him. but all my efforts are for nothing. You're a good example, Ga Eul. I tried to steal you away from him but I guess, it would be impossible. Sorry." Han Kyul apologized. "For using you."

Ga Eul smiled. Though it hurts her to know this, she's still happy that Han Kyul told her the truth. "So, you don't really like me?" she teased.

"I like you, as a friend. I would have loved you; it's just that, I love someone else."

"If you really love her, then tell her. Somehow, knowing that someone loves her will make her forget Yi Jung. You should not give up. Trying to surpass Yi Jung is not the only things you can do to prove you're worthy of her." Ga Eul said.

Han Kyul smiled at this. "Thank you for saying those, Ga Eul. You brought my hopes up."

The two laughed at the conversation they had. Finally, Ga Eul knows that she need not worry about Han Kyul interrupting her and Yi Jung, ever again.

"I already have y ticket, actually. I dropped out this morning. My flight's tomorrow."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just want to hear a few words of encouragement from you." Han Kyul grinned. "And for one time, I want to see Yi Jung's expression about you choosing me."

Ga Eul, too, grinned.

"Just a reminder, Ga Eul. When you and Yi Jung become a couple and in the end, he hurts you, don't tell me that I didn't warn you, okay? It's your fault for choosing him over me."

"I won't." Ga Eul promised.

They were just finishing their drinks when Ga Eul's phone rang. "Hello? Who is this?" she asked the called of the unknown number.

"Ga Eul! This is Yi Jung's mom."

"Oh. Umma. How are you?" she asked, still uncomfortable of calling Mrs. So as umma. But she needs to do this so that Mrs. So would not remind her once again.

"I'm fine, my dear. Uhmm. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked politely.

"Can you come to my house right now? I want to talk to someone personally but everyone else in my house won't talk to me properly. I don't want to bother Yi Jung tonight."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be there." She promised and pressed the red button as soon as Mrs. So hang up.

"Uh, Han Kyul, I'm sorry but I need to go somewhere. Sorry, really. Thank you telling the truth to me. I hope the best for you. I'll go now. Bye." Ga Eul said as she stood up from her chair.

"Wait Ga Eul!" Han Kyul called hher before she even got farther. "I'll drive you there. Don't worry, I'm not yet drunk."

"But it would be too bothersome for you. The place I'll go is outside Seoul."

"It's okay. It's not advisable for you to take the bus to outside of Seoul at night."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes. Make this a payment for me disturbing you and Yi Jung's date for two consecutive times." And Han Kyul smiled.

c,")

"Why don't you call her?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jung as the potter was still walking to and fro.

"No." Yi Jung said. His pride is eating him. Though worried, he knows that Ga Eul will eventually call him. She'll somehow tell him if she's already home. At least, she'll do that to inform her so- called 'boyfriend.'

"Aish." Ji Hoo said. "My phone's out of battery. Yi Jung, lend me your phone. I'm going to call someone important."

Yi Jung tossed his phone over to Ji Hoo. The musician caught it and dialed a number. When he heard the ringing of the phone, Ji Hoo stood up and gave the phone to Yi Jung.

"Hello? Yi Jung Sunbae?" asked Ga Eul from the other line.

"Aish!" Yi Jung said. Ji Hoo caught him there. "Ga Eul- yang."

"Why are you calling?" Ga Eul inquired.

"I just want to… uhhhmmm…" he doesn't know what to say. Silence ate a few seconds.

"What is it Sunbae?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung was about to say his reason for calling so when he heard another voice from the other line. It said, "Ga Eul! Come here dear. Have some cake with me." It was his mother's voice.

"I'll be there Umma." Yi Jung heard Ga Eul answer his mother.

"Ga Eul- yang, do you happen to be at my mother's house?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yes. She called me to come here." Ga Eul answered.

At Ga Eul's answer, Yi Jung pressed the red button and ran out of the lounge without informing Ji Hoo and Woo Bin of what happened.

c,")

At Madame So's house, Ga Eul and Yi Jung's mom were eating cake at the balcony of the owner's room. The two women were laughing when they heard the door open. Outside is Yi Jung.

"Son!" his mother greeted him.

"Umma. Ga Eul- yang." He called the two women as he approached them.

"Sunbae." Ga Eul greeted him with a smile.

"Umma, I'm sorry but I need to take Ga Eul away from you." Yi Jung declared.

"Why?" his mother asked with a confused face.

"We have some things to talk about." Yi Jung answered.

"Oh. Okay. Ga Eul, you didn't tell me that you have a date with my son tonight." Mrs. So teased.

Ga Eul's eyes widened. What does Yi Jung mean by this? What is it this time?

Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul's hand. "We'll come back sometime." Yi Jung told his mom.

Together, the two walked out of Madame So's room and her house. They were heading towards Yi Jung's car when Yi Jung said, "What happened with Han Kyul tonight?"

"Uh." Ga Eul said. "He told me some things." Ga Eul answered.

"What kind of things?" Yi Jung let go of Ga Eul's hand now so that he could face her.

"Things about his love, Eun Chan- the girl you dated last year."

"Eun Chan?" Yi Jung asked her. He can't remember dating nor meeting a girl named Eun Chan.

"Yes. Eun Chan. Han Kyul also told me to be careful of you."

"Why should you be careful of me?" Yi Jung asked. How dare that Han Kyul guy say that Ga Eul should be careful of him? He wouldn't hurt her!

"He said you might hurt me in the end." Ga Eul said. "In our conversation, I assumed that, all of these things happening between us are just a fling."

"Why would you ever think of that?"

"Because that's how I feel." Ga Eul stated. "Your words from the other days lead me to that assumption."

"I didn't tell you to make that kind of assumption!" Yi Jung exclaimed.

"Then what kind of assumption do you want me to make?" Ga Eul asked with a straight face.

He grabbed Ga Eul by her waist. His face was a few centimeters away from her. They were looking straight into each other's eyes, trying to see what the other one was thinking in their position right now. After a few seconds, Yi Jung did what he is most tempted to do for a few weeks now. He carefully and softly placed his lips over hers. Yes, he kissed her. And this time, it's on the lips. Yi Jung was careful not to frighten Ga Eul for he knew that this is her first kiss. How happy he is that he is Ga Eul's first kiss. Her lips feel soft on his and he could feel the strawberry lip gloss applied on hers. Ga Eul tried to back away but Yi Jung won't let her. She tried to break it but at the same time, returned it for his lips are so sweet and gently on hers. After a few seconds of their first kiss, Yi Jung let go of her lips and softly said to her, "Do you think that that kiss is a kiss made in a fling?"

Ga Eul was still dumbstruck at what just happened. She shook her head. Her eyes were glued on his eyes. She could see the sincerity in his eyes.

After letting Ga Eul breath for a while, Yi Jung one again planted his lips on hers, making tonight the most memorable night for the two of them.

________

*a/n: whoa! Chap 27, finished! Haha. Yey!!! Hope you guys like this one. Haha. :DD I'm sorry that I did not elaborate on Eun Chan. She's just an extra character I added. I hope Han Kyul's motive is clear to you now and that you won't hate him anymore. He'll be staying away from the SoEul couple. Haha. I also hope you guys pictured the last scene in this chap. I tried as hard as I can to describe that scene vividly. I wish you were able to picture them. (sorry, I'm not an experienced writer in kissing scenes. haha.) So much for an author's note now. :DD Thanks for reading and/ or reviewing! :DD

(Sorry, I won't be thanking my reviewers one by one now. I just got a break from my study time to write the last part and to upload this chap. I'll thank you all on my next update. :DD)


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**_________**

**Chapter 28: Breaking the Rules**

Later that night, Yi Jung drove Ga Eul back home. Both are having difficulty to look into each other's eyes because of what just happened. Yi Jung pulled his car in front of Ga Eul's and as usual, he opened the door for her. Ga Eul got out of his car and headed straight towards the gate of her house when Yi Jung pulled her arm.

"Aren't you say going good night to me, at least?" he asked.

Ga Eul gave him a smile and softly said, "Good night Sunbae." without looking at him directly in the eyes.

Before Yi Jung let go of Ga Eul's arm, he took a step closer to her and kissed her, on the cheek, a good night kiss. "Good night Ga Eul- yang. Have a sweet dream." As he let go of her arm, Yi Jung flashed his dimpled smile.

Inside her room, Ga Eul can't get the thoughts of what happened tonight off her head. The things were just too far from reality but they really happened. It was as if her dreams finally came true. She was tossing and turning on her bed because she can't fall asleep. The things ran through her head over and over again. She can't get enough of those thoughts!

"Aish Sunbae!" she said in a low voice so that her parents can't hear her. "I can't have sweet dreams. I can't even sleep!"

But then, after thinking all that happened tonight, something occurred to her. 'He did kiss me. I saw the sincerity in his eyes. But, he didn't tell me what he feels. What that does kiss mean?'

c,")

The next morning, Yi Jung woke up with a smile on his face. Even while sleeping, he imagined Ga Eul's face and reaction as he kissed her last night. He could still feel her lips on his and the thought of it just makes him smile more. Today, he'll make things clear with her.

He dialed her phone number. After a few rings, Ga Eul answered the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" Ga Eul asked with a sleepy tone.

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung said. "Good morning."

On the other line, Ga Eul sat up straight on her bed as she heard Yi Jung's voice. "Sunbae."

"Are you free today?" he asked.

"Uh. Well. I've got to go to work today in the porridge shop. Aside from that, I'm free."

"When will you finish?" Yi Jung inquired.

"At seven PM." Ga Eul answered.

"Okay. I'll pick you up. Wait for me." And with that, Yi Jung hang up.

c,")

It was ten minutes before seven when Yi Jung arrived at the porridge shop. He patiently waited until 7 o' clock came. At the moment his watch ticked to seven, Ga Eul came out of the porridge shop, looking for Yi Jung. He stepped out of his car, and walked towards the girl with her favorite yellow coat on.

"Shall we go?" he offered his hand to her.

Ga Eul nodded and placed her hand on top of his. They walked towards his car and as usual, Yi Jung opened the door for her.

"Where are we going?" Ga Eul asked as soon as Yi Jung got inside.

"Somewhere." He flashed his dimpled smile to her.

The drive took almost an hour. It was a silent drive except that Mozart's classical pieces were playing in Yi Jung's stereo. Yi Jung pulled his car and when Ga Eul peered out of the window, he saw the playground they went before.

"Sunbae. It's already evening. What are we doing here?"

"I just want to be in my comfort zone when I tell you something important." He announced. "Let's play for a while."

Yi Jung walked towards the one and only swing in that playground. Ga Eul followed her and took her seat beside him.

"What is it?" Ga Eul asked, very eager to hear what Yi Jung was about to say.

"I'll tell you that later Ga Eul- yang. Just be patient, araso?"

Ga Eul nodded. She can't do anything but to agree to what Yi Jung said, if not, there's a chance that she won't hear it.

"You know that this is my comfort zone, right?" Yi Jung asked him and Ga Eul nodded to answer his question. "I've always loved this place and regarded this as a sentimental and valuable place. When I have something important to tell someone and I find it hard to tell it, I always bring that person here so that somehow, I'll have the courage to tell it."

"What you're going to say must be something really important." Ga Eul commented.

"When dating a girl, I have three rules to follow. First, I don't date nice girls. Second, I don't date foolish girls. And third, I don't mess up with girls connected with my friends. You know that you fall under these three rules, right?"

"Yes." Ga Eul answered. 'Was he telling me that he didn't mean to do what he did last night? That last night was nothing for him?'

"Ga Eul- yang." He softly said her name. "The date we had when we took revenge is a fake one, right?"

"Yes." She answered.

"So, I haven't had a real date with you, right?"

"Yes."

"And that means I haven't broken my rules yet, right?"

"Yes."

"And I telling my mother and your parents that we're together is all an act, right? It's not real, isn't it?"

"Yes. Sunbae, what are you trying to tell me?" she asked from him.

"Just keep answering my questions, okay?"

"Okay." Ga Eul replied.

"But even though all these things are fake, what happened last night was real? Am I right?"

"Well… Uhmmm." Ga Eul was hesitant to answer this question. She knows it's real for her but she doesn't if he thinks the same way.

"What is it for you Ga Eul- yang? The thing that happened last night, was it real? Or was it fake?"

"For me, it's real." She answered honestly.

"Then from now on," Yi Jung got up from the swing and knelt in front of Ga Eul, "Let's make things real." Ga Eul was about to say something when Yi Jung put his index finger on her lips. He continued, "I'm not going to make you read between the lines now and make you do assumptions for it seems to me that you're not really good at those. I'm going straight to the point now, Ga Eul- yang. I've mentioned my rules to you a while ago. I promised myself that I won't break those rules in dating, but here I am, in front of you, saying that I'm willing to break those just for you to date me. I am here, kneeling in front of you, asking, will you go out with me, Ga Eul- yang?"

"Sunbae." She softly said. She saw Yi Jung's sincerity in his eyes.

"Don't ask me if you heard me right. I like you Ga Eul- yang. May I know your answer?"

She smiled at him. Ga Eul can't still believe that she heard those words come out from his mouth. She slowly bent down to his level and hugged him. "Yes." She answered with a wide smile on her face.

As Ga Eul said those words, Yi Jung snapped his fingers and with that, the playground grew to life. Christmas lights were brought to life, even though it was moths away before Christmas. A sweet song began to play as Yi Jung and Ga Eul stood up. In the middle of the playground, the two swayed with the music, with Yi Jung holding Ga Eul's waist tightly and Ga Eul's arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's exclusive. Promise me you'll not date anyone else." Yi Jung said.

"I don't think I should be the one promising that. You should be. You're the Casanova."

"I'm not one anymore. I'm a tamed Casanova now. And it's because of you, my Ga Eul."

_____

*a/n: whew! Finished. Haha. Sorry if this chap's short. T.T and sorry for the long update. Got a very busy week. Hope you liked this. This chap's not the end. There's still more to go. Yi Jung's still hasn't said that he loves her. A conflict will rise up soon but I'm not saying that it's in the next chap. I'll give them some time to be peaceful. Haha. Macau scene in the next chap. :DDD

Here's my promise:

Charm- sorry if this chapter's not long. Hehe. I'm running out of ideas for this chap and that is the thing I came up with. I'll make up in the next chapters. :D

ej21- sorry for making you wait. Hope you liked this too even though it's short. :D

LeeRaRa- they're exclusively dating now. :D yeah, I think they're official now. Haha.

mdthegreat- I hope I answered your question in chap 27. :D

soerak- thank you for saying good luck. I've actually got my quarterly exams next week. Haha. :D

asian twinkie.- Madame So called Ga Eul to come over just to have a little chit- chat. Haha. :D

Eleoopy- Ga Eul saw the sincerity in that kiss. And I think, she also saw his sincerity in this chap. :D

sweet-heart-breaker- he still hasn't told her that he loves her in this chap. Haha. Yi Jung just said that he likes her. :D

HAHA- pengeng cupcake! Haha. :D

Cyrine- there would be. :D but it would not be in the next chap. I'll make them enjoy their dating relationship first. Haha.

Alreadylove- sorry for the long update. Thank you for saying that. :D

mae- thank you for reading this fic and for your constant reviews. :D I'll put another conflict but I'll let them enjoy their dating relationship first. :D

--If I missed someone, kindly tell me. :D Thank you for all the reviews! :DD


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple.**

**________**

**Chapter 29: One Special Night**

As they were swaying with the music, embracing each other, Ga Eul asked Yi Jung something, "Why the sudden change of heart, Sunbae? I thought I was just a friend to you."

"I guess, I can't settle to just being friends." Yi Jung flashed his oh-so-charming and captivating smile.

Ga Eul smiled as well at his answer. Again, she felt that it was a dream. She imagined herself as Cinderella and that by the time the clock strikes twelve, she'll be back to reality once again. But Yi Jung's tight hold on her waist assured her that she'll not wake up the next morning, thinking that what happened tonight is just a dream. His gaze tells her that she doesn't need to worry about anything because he'll stick to his promise.

As Yi Jung and Ga Eul were walking to his car hand-in-hand, Ga Eul said something to him that made his eyebrows rise. "Sunbae, can we, not tell what happened tonight to Jan Di and your F4 friends?"

"What? Why?" he inquired.

"Well, I don't want Ji Hoo- Sunbae, Woo Bin- Sunbae teasing us. And Jan Di would just be worried about me. You know, she has always warned me about liking you."

"Because of what? Because I'm a self- proclaimed Casanova? Is that it?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yeah. She tells me you would just hurt me in the end."

"Jan Di's overacting." He commented as he chuckled. "Obviously, I don't want to hurt you Ga Eul- yang."

"If you hurt me, I'm sure she'll give you a flying roundhouse kick." Ga Eul warned him jokingly. "So be careful."

"I know that Ga Eul- yang. I don't want to experience that one. It really looks deadly Okay, we'll not tell them." he promised her.

"Thank you Sunbae."

c,")

As promised, Yi Jung and Ga Eul did not broadcast to the world- F4 ad Jan Di- that they're exclusively dating. However, the 'world' is fully aware that the two are seeing each other more than the usual. The two are almost together everyday- Yi Jung picking up Ga Eul from school or work. Even during weekends, the two are always stuck with each other- having coffee, strolling the park, or playing soccer. And the best thing? Yi Jung has not come to a bar since he and Ga Eul started dating. Yi Jung stuck o his promise.

Two months have passed and the two are going stronger. They may have some arguments or bickering but in the end, the two would just settle it and end up apologizing to each other for their behavior.

c,")

Since the day Yi Jung has mistaken Ga Eul's birthday, he has always looked forward to her real one. When the day has finally arrived, Yi Jung prepared so much for that one special day. It's not just her birthday. Yi Jung got something to tell her.

For Ga Eul'l birthday Yi Jung chose Shinhwa's soccer field as the place to celebrate it. And for this big place, it will only be the two of them.

"Yo Yi Jung!" Woo Bin called to him in the F4 lounge ad Yi Jung was busy ordering flowers for her. "Why would it be just the two of you?"

"Because that's what I want."

"Selfish." Woo Bin shouted at his friend. "You two are together, aren't you?"

"We're not." Yi Jung casually lied to his best friend.

"Then you're pursuing her!" Woo Bin concluded. "I haven't seen your Casanova ways for two months now."

"I'm not." Yi Jung smiled as a smile spread across his face. "I just don't want hanging out with those girls."

Woo Bin, even if Yi Jung denied it, sensed that his conclusion might be true. His best friend is not just telling it to him. 'Could he finally have known that he's in love with that girl?'

c,")

Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hand tightly a he led the way to the center of the field. Her eyes were covered as to surprise her with Yi Jung's plan. It would be a romantic dinner under the moonlight for the two of them.

He wore a new suit he ordered from Italy for this one special night. It was a black suit. Inside, he wore a black polo and a silver necktie. He paired these up with a nice shiny pair of black leather shoes. He extremely looked handsome than ever.

The birthday girl's dress was specially picked by Yi Jung. It was a silver tube, knee- length cocktail dress. It was very simple but diamond sparkling in her ears and neck made Ga Eul look more elegant and beautiful. The dress was matched up with a pair of black pumps. Perfectly, they match each other's clothes. Somehow, like how the two of them match up as a couple.

It is definitely weird for the two of them to be wearing something like this in the middle of the soccer field. Contrasting, yes. Yet, the irony between the location ad clothes seems romantic.

As Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived at the center of the field, Yi Jung untied the cover on her eyes. Once the cover fell down on the grass, the whole soccer field lightened to life. The supposedly score board turned to a glittering birthday banner. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, my Ga Eul- yang.", it says. An instrumental song of the happy birthday echoed in the whole field. In the middle, where they stood, was a round table with two chairs.

Ga Eul's face widened at what she saw. Her lips formed a wide grin that could reach up to her ears. She can't believe what she's seeing. They were just too fantasy- like.

"Sunbae." She said as Ga Eul turned to look at the man who did all these. She was teary- eyed and the tears were about to fall when Yi Jung placed his hands on her cheeks and caressed it.

"Don't cry." He uttered. "This is just the beginning of a wonderful night. Happy birthday Ga Eul- yang." He softly said the last sentence as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Yi Jung assisted Ga Eul to sit down on one chair and after that, he settled himself on the chair opposite her. Yi Jung snapped his fingers and one by one, waitresses arrived, carrying their food and wine. As their meal was placed in front of them, Ga Eul asked him, "Why here? Of all the places, why in the soccer field?"

"It's where I first met you. First soccer varsity practice, remember?" he smile as he reminisced that day. He could clearly see Ga Eul's hurt face as he was carrying her to the clinic. He could still remember her smell, sweet as a flower even after the game. And yes, he remembers the first time he desired to kiss her.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Ga Eul replied as she was also lost in her own thoughts. She was extremely shocked that day when she found out that they belong to the same varsity team. She could remember how handsome and hot Yi Jung looked that day while playing soccer.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jung interrupted her thoughts. "Let's eat."

The two spent about an hour finishing their dinner. It took them that long for from time to time, Yi Jung and Ga Eul would exchange a few words and stories that they eventually forgot their dinner.

"It was good." Ga Eul commented. "Thank you for the birthday dinner, Yi Jung Sunbae."

"You're still calling me Sunbae." He commented.

"Why? Don't you like it? Should I call you something else?"

"Anyo. In fact, I like it every time you call me Sunbae. You can continue calling me that, Ga Eul- yang. But if you want to call me something else, I'd prefer honey or sweetheart." He teased her.

"I'd stick with calling you Sunbae." She quickly answered.

Yi Jung let out a chuckle. He stood up from his seat and just at that moment, a waiter came in, carrying a box in his hands.

"I guess it's time for a birthday present now." He announced as he picked the box from the waiter's hands and settled it on the table. "Open it."

Ga Eul looked first at him before unwrapping the box. She was careful as to not ruin the beautiful wrapper of the box. Once she was finished with the wrapper, Ga Eul slowly opened the box to find a very beautiful vase. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw. It was the vase she likes from Yi Jung's home. "Sunbae."

"It's all yours now, Ga Eul- yang." He flashed a smile as he once again sat at the chair opposite of her.

"You're giving it to me?" Ga Eul asked him with awe.

"Yes, you like it, don't you?"

Ga Eul nodded as another smile spread across her face. Yi Jung sure has a lot of surprises for her tonight.

"Do you know that that vase has a story hidden in it?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul.

"Anyo. What is it Sunbae?" she kindly questioned.

"Well…" Yi Jung looked at the vase resting on the table. "That vase was made by my father for my mother."

"Huh?!" Ga Eul was startled. "Then why are you giving this to me?"

"My father made it for her before they got married. With that vase comes a promise of eternity and love. You see that intricate carving? It's the kanji 'Ai'. It means love in Japanese. And the other carving is for the Japanese word, 'zutto' which means forever. The promise that my father gave to me mother is very strong. She hoped that he will stick to that. However, my father was not able to hold his philandering ways just for Omma." His eyes were glued to the vase as he was saying the story of that valuable vase. "When my father broke up with my mother, Omma gave that vase to me, saying that I should give it to someone I uhmmm…" he was going to say love but then, love is a very strong word. The intensity of emotions he felt towards her is still a question. He likes her, he's sure of it. But then, he loves her? Not yet. He hasn't known how to love again, yet. "someone I like. That's why I'm giving it to you."

Ga Eul noticed Yi Jung pause at what he's saying. She knows that Yi Jung likes her. He said it. But the idea of love inside Yi Jung's heart? She still hasn't seen it. That night, she made up her mind. 'I'll help him see the true meaning of love.'

"Ai. Zutto." Ga Eul whispered to herself as Yi Jung stopped talking and as her thoughts subsided. "Sunbae, have you felt love before?"

"What are you talking about?" Yi Jung asked.

"Love. Have you felt it before?"

Yi Jung froze as Ga Eul asked him that question. It was only this time that Yi Jung was asked if he felt love. "Ga Eul- yang."

"You don't know?" she asked him.

"Honestly," Yi Jung paused as he looked straight into her eyes. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings by saying that he doesn't love her (yet).

"Tell me the truth. I won't get mad at your answer." she assured him.

"I don't know if I felt it before. I don't know how to… love."

"And you don't love me?" she frankly asked him.

"Ga Eul- yang."

"Sunbae, this is not a test. I just want to know your answer. Please tell me, honestly."

"I like you. Period. Please, don't ask me anymore about that love thing." He begged her. The subject of love just doesn't interest Yi Jung at all.

"I guess, I have a mission to do." Ga Eul smiled at him.

"What is it?" Yi Jung asked.

"I want you to learn how to love." She smiled once again. "I'll do everything to teach you that."

_____________

*a/n: Chapter 29, finished! Sorry. I said in the last chapter that the Macau scene is in this one, but then again, I changed my mind. Sorry. I felt that I should put this chap first. :D Another sorry too, for the long update. This week's my quarterly exams week. Good thing it ended today. Though I still have one more to go tomorrow, it's not as hard as the past ones. And another sorry for using the word, 'yet' over and over again. Haha. Hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thanks to those who are reading/ reviewing this fic. Love you all! Haha!!! :DD

LeeRaRa- yeah. Finally. xD

Eleoopy- lights are here again in this chap. Haha.

ej21- thanks for the promise. Hehe. Don't worry, I have three plots going inside my mind right now (Two are SoEul while the other one is a JanHoo—offering to all Jan Di and Ji Hoo fans out there. Hehe. Just be patient. I'll write it as soon as I can.) I don't want to stop writing so I promise that I'll write another fic. Okay? :D I don't want to forget SoEulmates either.

charm- thank you too! :D

satomika- yeah. He needs to do that, else, Ga Eul will just be dense as before. Haha.

iDreamt- I'm not going to end this yet. I'm not yet that near my ending. Haha.

WATTISTHIS- kilig na kilig? Haha. xDD

mdthegreat- kilig na kilig ka rin? Haha. xDD

*sorry. Can't get enough of that 'kilig na kilig' by kim bum! Haha. :DDD

asian twinkie.- so, how was the camping? Haha. Sorry for making you stay awake just to read my update. Hehe. Hope this chap's worth the wait too. :D

sasusaku3112- Kawaii? Cute? Thank you! :D

mae- love your reviews too. Hehe. :D

sweet-heart-breaker- wala na akong masabi sa yo kapm naman kasi kita eh. Haha. xDD


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

___________

"_I sometimes think the gods have united human beings by some mysterious principle, like the according notes of music. Or is it as Plato has supposed that souls originally once have been divided, and each seeks the half it lost." - Lydia Maria Child_

**Chapter 30: Soul Mates' Test**

"What did you say?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul after she proclaimed of her mission- teaching Yi Jung how to love and find its true meaning.

"I'm not going to repeat it!" Ga Eul said teasingly. "Sunbae, thank you so much for tonight. I don't know how to express my gratitude through words. You extremely made me happy tonight."

"I'm glad I did." After Yi Jung said those words, he moved his chair closer to Ga Eul and leaned towards her. "May I kiss you?" he gentlemanly asked her.

Ga Eul just gave him a smile as a sign of agreement and with that, Yi Jung took her face to his hands and slowly, pressed his lips against her. So much like the first, Yi Jung was so gentle in kissing her and even though this is not his usual way of kissing, he likes it. This kind of kiss makes his heart skip a beat and his face to blush. This kiss with Ga Eul is so unlike his past kisses. This one has a feeling and emotion in it that he can't describe. The feeling is just so overwhelming and he only feels this whenever he is with Ga Eul. 'What could it be? Is this love?' he thought.

c,")

"Sunbae, why didn't we leave the country together with Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked as she, Yi Jung, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were waiting for their flight to Macau at the airport.

"She seems too eager to see Jun Pyo and talk to him." he answered. "Besides, Jan Di looks like she wants to have a little adventure by herself."

"I'm worried that something will happen to her." Ga Eul said as a disturbed look spread across her face.

"Don't worry Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung pressed her hand. "She'll be fine. Remember,"

"She's Geum Jan Di, after all." Ga Eul finished the sentence for him.

"Yes. And we're following her, aren't we? You're going to see her in less than two hours."

"Oi. You two, stand up!" Woo Bin shouted teasingly at them. "We're boarding. Continue your conversation in the plane."

As they boarded, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were holding each other's hand until they reach their respective seats inside the plane. Ga Eul took the seat near the window while Yi Jung sat on the one next to the aisle.

"Remember when we first had our flight?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul as she was staring down the city of Seoul below her.

"Hmmm." She nodded and turned at him. "That's when you said I'm just your friend." Ga Eul said, frowning.

"Yah! Don't frown." Yi Jung ordered her. "What I'm trying to say about that flight is when you slept on my shoulder. You can do it again now, just so you know."

Ga Eul merely smiled at him and softly placed her head on Yi Jung's shoulder. She closed her eyes and asked him, "Have you found love yet?"

"Not yet. But, I know the meaning of love." Yi Jung confidently answered her.

Ga Eul fixed her sitting position and looked at him. "You now know?"

"I read it from the dictionary. It says there that love is having a constant or strong regard for and dedication to someone."

"You're joking me." Ga Eul replied as another pout formed. "That's not what I mean you know."

"You haven't started your lessons yet! How would I know?" Yi Jung asked her with those puppy eyes of his.

"I thought you could find it by yourself before I start my lessons. However, it seems to me that you don't." she sighed. "Okay, lesson number one, love's true meaning is not found in any dictionary, thesaurus, encyclopedia or website. It must be felt with the heart."

"Okay. Wouldn't you elaborate?"

"No." Ga Eul immediately answered. "You're smart enough to figure it out yourself."

"Okay. Lesson number two?" Yi Jung requested.

"Not now. I won't say it unless you understand lesson number one."

"Do I have some kind of test here?"

"I won't call it a test. Hmmm. I'd rather call it a quest. A quest to find love. Great isn't it?" Ga Eul asked as she looked dreamingly into his eyes.

"How would you know if I understood lesson number one?"

"I'll just know it." Ga Eul answered. "I don't know why or how, but for me, you're kind of easy to read."

"It seems to me too that you can easily read me. Wait. What will I get in the end of the quest? You?"

Ga Eul's excitement subsided as she heard Yi Jung's question. Softly, she answered him, "I have no idea. I don't know if it's me you're going to find in the end. You may find someone else."

"Erase that look Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung ordered. "No matter what happens, I think it's going to be you who I'll find in the end."

"Stop the sweet talk Yi Jung- Sunbae. You don't know what can happen in the future or how the past can affect the present and the future."

c,")

As they reached Macau International Airport, Woo Bin received a phone call from his mafia sources in Macau. They said that Jan Di is in trouble. Immediately, the four went straight to where Jan Di is.

A few minutes later, they found Jan Di in the middle of a narrow and grumpy- looking street, surrounded by six men and a boy. One was about to touch Jan Di when she shouted, "Goo Jun Pyo!"

At that instant, the three men came running towards her and grabbed the men to give them some lessons on disturbing Jan Di. Each F4 member fought two guys and it seems that Ji Hoo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin had no trouble and difficulty beating up the six men. A punch or kick did not even land on their expensive and elegant clothing.

"Oi! You guys know about Il Shim Hwe?" Woo Bin asked them, shouting in Chinese.

"Are you Prince Song?" one of the gangsters asked him.

"Yes! Now, you guys leave!" Woo Bin ordered. With that, the gangsters scampered up, leaving the F3 with Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Jan Di- ah!" Ga Eul called to her friend as she ran towards her. "Are you okay?"

Jan Di just nodded her head in affirmation. Ji Hoo came towards Jan Di too. He assisted her up and said, "We knew this would happen. Good thing we followed you here."

The five people checked in a five- star hotel and afterwards, had dinner. When they were finished, Yi Jung announced that Jun Pyo seems to be really busy that the Shinhwa heir can't seem to change his schedule. Deciding that the F3 can talk to him tomorrow, they all left the hotel to have some tour around the marvelous and elegant city. They watched a street musical play at the park, all having a good time watching it. Afterwards, they had a boat ride which is very similar to the one in Venice. Feeling the Italian air, Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Woo Bin, Yi Jung and Ga Eul marveled at the beautiful city as they toured it on the boat ride.

"Jan Di- ah, we'll talk to him tomorrow. You're meeting him again." Woo Bin assured her.

As Woo Bin said those words, deep inside Jan Di's heart, she knew that her love would not want the same, as she observed at his actions earlier. However, she still has this hope that the air- headed Goo Jun Pyo will talk to her and clear things up.

Tomorrow came and the F3 left the hotel after lunch to have their scheduled meeting with Jun Pyo. As they left, Jan Di and Ga Eul were talking things over by the river.

"Jan Di- ah, I'm sure he will not be able to resist you." Ga Eul said this as Jan Di confided to her that Jan Di saw Jun Pyo yesterday and that the man just looked past her.

"Ga Eul, I don't know. For the past months, he hasn't called me when he promised to. His stare at me yesterday was very cold. I'm starting to think that all we've gone through is useless."

"Don't think that way. Jun Pyo Sunbae may have acted like that but I'm sure he still loves you. Soul mates? Remember?"

"How I wish we are." Jan Di whispered to herself. As she said these, a commercial of Goo Jun Pyo flashed at the wide screen in front of them. _"An unbelievable change. An unimaginable reality. Asia's Venice. Shinhwa stands for "the Legend."_ At that, Jan Di looked at the man whom she learned to love with all her heart. She was deep in thoughts when she heard someone call her name.

"Jan Di!" Woo Bin called to her as the three announced their entrance.

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung called to the girl beside Jan Di.

"Is Jun Pyo doing…" Jan Di tried to ask them but the look on their faces said something was wrong. "What? Is something the matter?"

"it's okay. It's just that guy has become really strange." Yi Jung answered.

"What…" Woo Bin tried to stop his best buddy from saying the truth but then, Yi Jung continued.

"Geum Jan Di should know as well." Yi Jung said.

Woo Bin came along to Yi Jung's decision and confided, "As you know, during this time, many things have changed. And the stress is nothing to joke about either."

"He… won't see me?" Jan Di asked them.

Ji Hoo remained quiet as the two other boys looked at each other."You… How did you know?" Yi Jung questioned.

"You knew all along?" Woo Bin inquired.

Jan Di nodded. "You don't have to worry so much. Because whatever it is, I came to hear it from Goo Jun Pyo himself. I have to face it." She declared.

"Jan Di- ah." Ga Eul said as she knew that Jan Di was hurting inside.

"You're really Geum Jan Di!" Woo Bin declared. "The air is so nice!" he changed the subject. "Hey! Do you two remember?"

"What?" Yi Jung asked.

"What we used to do when we were young?"

At that, the five decided to play a game of hide and seek. Woo Bin emerged as the loser so he'll be the one to find them. With them all wearing a mask, finding and searching is quite hard. Ji Hoo went to the right side as well as Jan Di while Yi Jung and Ga Eul came to the left.

"Ten. Nine." Woo Bin started counting down.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were running hurriedly to get away from Woo Bin. Ga Eul was about to separate ways with him when Yi Jung pulled her hand and hid in a dark and narrow alleyway. "Sunbae."

Yi Jung put his index finger on her lips. "Ssshhh. He might be somewhere finding us."

The two stayed crumpled together inside the alleyway as they were waiting to hear Woo Bin's footsteps and calls when Yi Jung phone rang, signaling a message. _Jan Di and I quit the game. She's crying._ After Yi Jung read that message from Ji Hoo, came another message came and it was from Woo Bin. _Yo bro, Ji Hoo said he and Jan Di quit the game. I quit too. I look stupid searching with a mask here. Sorry for bringing up the game. I'll be in my hotel room. _

"Sunbae, what's that?" Ga Eul asked.

"A message from Ji Hoo and Woo Bin saying they quit. Let's get out of here."

The two went out from their hideout. As soon as they were free again, Yi Jung and Ga Eul removed the masks that they are wearing.

"Sunbae, did Jun Pyo Sunbae say that he doesn't love Jan Di anymore?" Ga Eul asked, her curiousness now attacking her.

"He did not say it. He would never say it." Yi Jung said. "Jun Pyo's just like this because of his work and the responsibilities he carries. He's matured well enough. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love Jan Di anymore. I know that he still loves her."

"Hmmm." Ga Eul responded. "How do you know that Jun Pyo Sunbae loves Jan Di when you, yourself, don't know how to?"

Yi Jung was again, caught off guard by Ga Eul's question. This girl really is freaking him out of that love thing. "Ga Eul- yang."

"I guess it's just your intuition." She concluded. "Have you absorbed lesson number one, yet?"

"I guess." Yi Jung answered her.

c,")

On their third day, Jan Di and Jun Pyo were finally able to talk with each other. But the talk has lead to an awful parting. However, the events that happened that early morning were still unknown to Ga Eul, Yi Jung and Woo Bin. That was kept to Jan Di and Ji Hoo themselves until the day ends.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di had their date/ escape from what happened earlier. Ji Hoo decided that he would tour Jan Di by himself. Yi Jung and Ga Eul decided to take another tour of Macau with Woo Bin. However, Woo Bin, being their cupid and all, disagreed to the suggestion of the two and said, "I have something to deal with here in Macau besides Jun Pyo. My father asked me to settle business here." the Mafia prince excused. With that, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were left together.

"I guess, this is a date." Yi Jung said as he took Ga Eul's hand and started walking.

Ga Eul blushed at this gesture. Out of the blue, she asked something, "Sunbae, what do you think happened this morning?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung as the two were strolling the streets of Macau together.

"I don't exactly know. Ji Hoo wouldn't tell and I won't contact Jun Pyo just to ask him. That guy would probably just shout at me over the phone. What I can is, it could be something awful. We'll know it later on."

Ga Eul's face was full of worry as they were walking. She was extremely affected by her friend's problem because she knows that even though Jan Di is strong; her best friend is still a weak girl when it comes to heart troubles. And knowing that Jun Pyo doesn't want to see her makes Ga Eul more worried.

Yi Jung noticed the look on Ga Eul's face. He stopped walking and faced her. "Ga Eul- yang, you're worried about Jan Di, aren't you?"

She nodded as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yah. Don't cry." Yi Jung begged. "People will think again that I'm the reason for those falling tears. Ga Eul- yang, I know that you're worried about Jan Di. We all are. Nonetheless, I don't want our date to be ruined because of your worries. She's with Ji Hoo right now and I assure you that Ji Hoo will do everything just for Jan Di to, somehow, forget her problems. Just for today, could we try to forget everything besides you and me?"

"Okay Sunbae. Sorry for acting like that." Ga Eul apologized.

"You don't have to say sorry Ga Eul- yang. Where do you want to go?" Yi Jung asked her as they started strolling once more.

Ga Eul was about to answer his question, saying that she wants to eat when her stomach answered it for her. As they heard her stomach grumble, Yi Jung and Ga Eul laughed together.

"I was right. You'd like to eat. I know a good Italian restaurant somewhere here. We can try it." Yi Jung suggested.

"Sunbae, can we just eat Chinese street food?" Ga Eul asked. "I wanted to try it. Besides, I don't want to be formal today, eating in a high- class restaurant."

"Are you sure about that? They really have some nice pasta and pizza there."

"I'm sure." Ga Eul answered.

"Okay. Let's go over that stall."

As Ga Eul requested, the two ate some Chinese street food at the marketplace. This experience is definitely new to Yi Jung since he's not used to eating street foods. He hasn't even tried Korean street food and here he is, eating chicken feet with Ga Eul.

"Is this your first time to be eating stuff like this?" Ga Eul asked when she saw the doubt on Yi Jung's face whether he's going to try or not.

"Actually, yes." He honestly answered.

Ga Eul flashed a wry smile at him. "Sorry. I'm making you eat these."

"No. No!" Yi Jung quickly said. "Don't apologize. Besides, I think this will be a fun and memorable experience for the two of us."

Her sorry look hasn't faded that easily when she heard Yi Jung's answer. "Sorry." She muttered once again.

"Yah. Look Ga Eul- yang, I'm not angry at you or something for making me eat chicken feet. It's actually delicious. And please, stop saying sorry to me. I've heard it thrice come out from your mouth."

"Okay." Ga Eul answered.

When they were finished eating, Yi Jung and Ga Eul toured the marketplace. Once in a while, they'd go inside shops to look for some items to bring back home. After that, the two have gone to the same plaza they went yesterday. As they were strolling it, Yi Jung saw a stall with a banner, _Find out if you two are soul mates. _He dragged Ga Eul to the stall and asked the lady, "Could we try it?"

"Of course sir. Just wait here for a while. I'll just go and get my companion."

When the lady walked away, Ga Eul asked Yi Jung, "Sunbae, what are we doing here? I thought you don't believe in soul mates?"

"I didn't say I do believe now. But since you do, we might as well try it. It's an experience anyways. And I wonder how they would know it." Yi Jung answered her.

Though she was extremely shocked at why Yi Jung would like to know that, Ga Eul was really pleased to know that even if he doesn't believe in soul mates, he'll try the test for her. With that little gesture, Ga Eul's heart was extremely full of delight.

"Are you guys ready?" the lady a while ago asked them as she arrived together with a guy.

The two nodded in unison.

"Okay. So, welcome to the Soul mates' test. This is a free service we give to couples to know if they are really meant to be or destined to be with each other. This test has been proven to have worked because each couple who have passed the test lived happy together while those who, well, uhmmm, failed, you know what happened. Anyways, whatever the results may be, it is under your opinion and judgment if you'll believe it. This test is composed of three sub- tests and you will do that separately. I and my companion will be accompanying one of you. I'll be with you, miss. While Zhi Shu will be with you, sir. So, shall we start?"

"Okay." the two replied once again in unison.

"Let's go first to that building over there." The lady asked them.

When they reached the lobby of the building, the lady asked them to turn their backs from each other and face the elevator in front of them. "Okay. So, we're here and you can see the elevators in front of you, right? First test is called: _We'll meet at the top._ You guys will be riding the elevator and choose the floor you want. The floor is not exactly the top; just choose what you want and what your heart says. To be able to pass this one, the two of you must meet at the same floor. My and Zhi Shu's use here is to monitor of you two aren't calling each other or if you've gone to different floors. You only have one chance to choose the number so please pick carefully. If you don't pass this first test, we'll not go on with the next. So, good luck on you guys! Let's go."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul entered the elevators in front of them. Before the door closes, Yi Jung and Ga Eul had one last look at each other. Yi Jung first thought of signaling a number to Ga Eul when the Chinese guy accompanying him pressed the close door button and so, Yi Jung was not able to cheat. The two of them have the same thoughts running inside their head. 'Will we meet? Will we be able to go on with the next?'

When the door closed, Yi Jung looked at the floor numbers. He was thinking deeply what floor will he choose when involuntarily and automatically, his hand rested on the number 17. 'Okay. Yi Jung. Gotta trust your senses.' He told himself as he pressed the button.

After a few minutes, Yi Jung arrived at the 17th floor. Fright came to him as he went out of the elevator, seeing no one or any sign of the elevator stopping, across him. Though he doesn't believe in soul mates, he wants to pass the test for Ga Eul. At least, this test will give Ga Eul the assurance that they would be together even if his feeling aren't clear yet.

He was extremely getting worried as minutes pass by. "Where could she be?" he asked himself. If they arrived at different floors, the guy with him would surely say it as the girl has mentioned a while ago. But he has been quiet since they arrived. That gave Yi Jung the hope that he and Ga Eul could probably be at the same floor.

Yi Jung was tapping his foot to the floor when he heard the elevator click. 'It could be Ga Eul.' But when the doors opened, the passenger inside was just an old lady. 'Damn. Where is she?' he asked himself impatiently.

At that exact moment, when the old lady came out of the elevator, Yi Jung heard footsteps coming over. He looked at the direction of the footsteps and there he found the girl he has been waiting for. Ga Eul was walking towards him with the girl.

"Sunbae." She called to him.

"You're here." Yi Jung commented. "I thought you were at a different floor."

"I thought so too. We arrived here earlier than you and I felt a sudden need to pee. We decided to go to the women's comfort room first but it was full of people that I have to wait for my turn. Did we keep you waiting?"

"Yes." That was all he could answer. 'Thank you.' He uttered under his breath.

"Yey! You passed the first test!" the lady commented when their conversation was finished. "Should we head to the next one?"

Yi Jung and Ga Eul nodded their heads.

"Your next test is called: _We'll meet at the end._" The lady explained. "The two of you would once again separate. One would enter the maze through the right entrance while the other would enter through the left. To pass this one, you two should meet at one end of the maze. This maze has nine exits and you have a 1/9 chance to pass. Once you have reached the exit of the maze, you are not allowed to go back to exit on another just for the two of you to meet. Again, only one chance is given. Okay? So, who would choose the right entrance?"

"Take it Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung suggested.

Ga Eul went to the right entrance while Yi Jung entered the left one. As they were walking on different paths, again, the same thoughts came through their minds, 'Will we meet again? Will destiny allow us to meet each other in the end?'

After about an hour of finding their ways to an exit, Yi Jung and Ga Eul found themselves looking at each other when they turned for the exit in front of them. Smile spread across their faces as they knew that they passed the second one.

"Congratulations!" the Chinese lady announced. "Wow! You two have found each other quite fast than the other couples who tried. Only one left." The Chinese lady got a book and pen from her bag. "Okay. The last test will determine if you two really are soul mates. If you pass this one, then congratulations! However, I must remind you that this one is the most difficult and most time consuming. The third and last test is a test of time. Miss, I'll hand you over this book and pen. On the first page of the book, I want you to write a message for your boyfriend once he finds that book and read it."

Ga Eul did as she was instructed by the Chinese lady. She scribbled a short note to her Yi Jung Sunbae. Once done, she handed back the book and pen to the lady.

"Okay. The last test goes like this. You are done writing, right?" she asked Ga Eul. Ga Eul answered her with a nod. "What you wrote is a message for mister. However, mister will not be able to read this now. This book will be left with me and once you two have gone out of sight, I'll sell this." Yi Jung was about to react on what she's saying when the lady answered his unspoken question. "You don't have to worry. I'll sell this book no matter what happens. If you want, you can see me sell this book. However, the two of you are not allowed to be near me and you need to promise me, especially you mister that you would not go to the store where I'll sell this and buy the book. You would never ever try to buy this book. It would go to your hands without you looking and buying for it. The test of time comes here. No one knows how long this book would take to be in your hands or if this book would be able to reach you. If it lands on your hands, then, we can truly say that the two of you are soul mates and are destined to be with each other. If this book hasn't reached you yet in months or years, don't lose hope. That only means that the time for the two of you to finally be together has not yet come. There are some cases that only after ten years; the guy was able to lay hands on this book."

"But, isn't it a already late for the couple to be together?" Ga Eul asked.

"Nope. In the case I was telling you now, the guy was about to get married when he received the book from his fiancée. Seeing the message of his past girlfriend, he proved to himself that they are soul mates and therefore, he cancelled the wedding and went searching for the girl. He found her also engaged. However, he tried his best to get her back and with all of his efforts, the girl finally realized that he was the guy she loves for the past ten years."

"Wonderful." Ga Eul commented.

"Mister, I need you to promise me."

"Okay. I, So Yi Jung, promise to not look for and buy that book."

"Good. Would you like to see me sell thing?"

"No need." Yi Jung answered. "We'll just continue with our tour."

"Okay. Good luck on the two of you. You extremely look wonderful together."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul left. As they were walking away from the maze, Ga Eul saw Yi Jung's disappointed face, "Sunbae, why do you have that face?"

"I wish we didn't take that test. The last one was awfully nonsense."

"How can you say that?"

"Ten years? Is that how long the two of us are going to wait for that damn book to reach me? What if it's too late?"

"Sunbae." Ga Eul said softly as to comfort Yi Jung. "It's never too late for soul mates. Besides, we're still young aren't we?"

Yi Jung did not reply to her. Instead, he stayed quiet as he listened to her words.

"Sunbae, are you afraid that it won't reach you?" Ga Eul asked him.

Yi Jung was silent.

"You're also afraid that I won't be the one you'll find in that quest I gave you, right?"

"Ga Eul- yang."

"I'm afraid too Sunbae." She confided. "But I guess, I'll just have to trust destiny and love in these cases."

___________

*a/n: done with chapter 30! Wah. Sorry if this one is long and boring (I think). T.T I'm looking forward to their soul mates' test and here I am, finished with it. I don't know if I wrote that part nicely, I wish I did. Hope you liked this one. Reviews are very much appreciated. :D

Thank you to all the readers and/or reviewers! :D

__________

The soul mates's test thingy is inspired by the movie, Serendipity. :D


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**---------**

**Chapter 31: A Curse**

Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, Woo Bin, Jan Di and Ga Eul were already back in Korea. The others already know what happened back in Macau- how Jun Pyo awfully ended his relationship with Jan Di. At that, they all see how Jan Di had been hurt by that.

A few days after their arrival, all received an invitation from Jun Pyo's mother, announcing the birthday of Shinhwa's heir. They attended it and much to their surprise, it was the day that the engagement of Jun Pyo was announced. Again, Jan Di's heart was broken into tiny million pieces. Adding insult to injury, Ha Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo's fiancée, became friends with Jan Di, causing the latter to hurt his once more.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin finally decided to make some actions for Jun Pyo and Jan Di's sake. The two playboys planned to make Jae Kyung fall for them instead. One day, Yi Jung tried to impress Jae Kyung by bringing her to his family's museum. However, Jae Kyung seemed to be uninterested. Later that night, Woo Bin tried to 'save' her from the gangsters. He was able to do it, of course, but then, Jae Kyung's bodyguards thought of him as a gangster too and that left him with a bruise on the face. Worst thing? Jae Kyung had the two of them to accompany her. Jae Kyung made them eat chicken feet, sing karaoke and drink Soju. Not being able to handle that, Yi Jung and Woo Bin decided to take Jae Kyung to the porridge shop so that Jae Kyung would somehow stop torturing the two of them.

"Hi!" Jae Kyung greeted Jan Di, Ga Eul and the porridge shop owner as she and the two guys entered the porridge shop.

"Ga Eul- yang, give me some water." Yi Jung kindly asked her.

"Me too." Woo Bin declared.

"What's with everyone?" Ga Eul asked as Jae Kyung let out a chuckle and Yi Jung and Woo Bin both grasping for breath.

c,")

Yi Jung and Woo Bin told the story to Ga Eul in the F4 lounge. Ga Eul was extremely shocked to have known that a girl like Jae Kyung would not fall under the two playboys' trap.

"I've known plenty of women. But this is the first time I encountered someone like her." Yi Jung declared.

"So, what do we do now?" Ga Eul asked. "Unni, we can't do anything about her."

"We don't have any other choice but to do the last emergency method." Woo Bin said.

"Emergency method?" Ga Eul asked.

"Forget Miss Monkey and get the two idiots together." Woo Bin replied.

"The two idiots?" Ga Eul inquired.

Woo Bin sat next to Ga Eul and said, "Ga Eul, you need to help us a little." Woo Bin took her hand. At that, Yi Jung glared at his best friend.

"What do I do?" Ga Eul naively inquired.

"You'd go out on a pretend date with me." Woo Bin declared.

"Wait!" Yi Jung shouted. "Why does it have to be you?"

"Why? Is something the matter?" Woo Bin asked his best friend as he let go of Ga Eul's hand.

"Woo Bin Sunbae." Ga Eul interrupted. "Can it just be Yi Jung Sunbae? I'm more comfortable with him."

"You can be comfortable with me too." Woo Bin answered her. "Unless, there's something going on between the two of you."

"Nothing!" Yi Jung and Ga Eul shouted at the same time. This got Woo Bin thinking.

"Yah! Why are you so defensive? I'm just joking. Anyways, if that's what you want Ga Eul." Woo Bin said. "I'm sure you can handle it, Yi Jung."

c,")

The next day, Yi Jung and Ga Eul went out on their 'second' pretend date to lure Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

To start the day, Yi Jung arrived early morning at Ga Eul's house. He opened the car door for her as Ga Eul went inside. Yi Jung took the driver's seat and said, "Are you ready, Ga Eul- yang?"

She just nodded her head and smiled at him.

"You and I both made the wrong friends and we're paying for it."

"Do you think we can pull this off without being caught?" Ga Eul asked.

"Don't worry about that. Just follow my lead. Anyways, we've already done this before, right? And don't think that this one is a pretend." Yi Jung answered her as he moved closer to her to lock her seatbelt. Afterwards, Yi Jung sped up with Jun Pyo and Jan Di following the two of them.

Yi Jung brought Ga Eul first to a cosmetics shop. He has his right arm extended over Ga Eul's shoulder. Every now and then, he and Ga Eul would look at some make- ups. He even placed lipstick over her small lips.

"Sunbae! Look at what you did!" Ga Eul exclaimed as she saw what Yi Jung did to her lips.

"Sorry Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung placed his thumb over her lips and removed the smudge he had just formed a while ago. "Better."

From the outside of the shop, Jun Pyo and Jan Di were inside his red sports car. They were observing the two, seeing the closeness between Yi Jung and Ga Eul.

After the cosmetics shop, Yi Jung brought Ga Eul to a cake shop where they ate a few slices.

"Yah Ga Eul- yang, you don't want to get fat, do you?" Yi Jung asked as Ga Eul took a piece of black forest cake inside her mouth.

"Am I getting that fat?" Ga Eul asked.

"No, but you're going to be when you continue eating like that. I didn't say you'd eat three slices of different cakes." Yi Jung teased.

Ga Eul pouted and dropped the fork in her hand. "Okay. Fine. I'll not eat sweets anymore."

"Why is my Ga Eul- yang pouting?" Yi Jung asked as he took her hand. "I only want what's best for you and that is to not get fat."

At that, Ga Eul formed a small smile. "Lesson number two: You want what's best for the person you love." Ga Eul said out of the blue.

Yi Jung smiled. "What are you trying to say now?"

"Nothing. Just thought you'd want to know lesson number two now."

"Then, can I hear what lesson number three is?" Yi Jung inquired.

"Hmmm. Okay. You seem to have absorbed lesson number two before I said it. Lesson number three: You always want to be with the person you loves."

"Okay." Yi Jung said. At that point when Ga Eul announced the third lesson, Yi Jung realized that he always wants to be with her. For the past two months that they've gone dating, Yi Jung would always want to see her or at least have a peek of her every day. He'd pop out of the blue after her classes or after her shift in the porridge shop. 'Lesson number three: absorbed.' He said to himself. "Can I get lesson number four now?" he asked her kindly.

"I'll give it to you next time." Ga Eul said. "Jun Pyo and Jan Di. Look at them." she pointed at Yi Jung's back.

He turned to have a look on them. Yi Jung saw Jun Pyo smiling to himself as Jan Di was doing some spying on them. "Should we head to the next location?"

"Okay." Ga Eul agreed.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived at the skating rink found in the middle of Seoul. It was only Ga Eul who put the skates on since Yi Jung said that he'd just want to walk with her. Holding her hand, Yi Jung led Ga Eul through the rink, both having smiles on their faces.

"It's tiring, isn't it?" Yi Jung asked her as they stopped skating.

"No. It was fun" Ga Eul commented. After answering, Ga Eul rubbed her hands together, trying to get some warmth. Yi Jung noticed this and with that, he pulled off his coat and placed it on Ga Eul's shoulder.

"This will keep you warm." Yi Jung said.

From afar, Jun Pyo and Jan Di were watching them and Jan Di was announcing to Jun Pyo how much of a playboy his friend is.

After Yi Jung put on the jacket to her, he asked, "Did you have fun today?"

"Definitely." Ga Eul answered with a smile on her face as she held onto his coat.

"Then, should we slowly head towards the climax?" Yi Jung asked.

"What is it?"

Yi Jung snapped his fingers and out there in the same came fireworks of different colors, sizes and shapes. Ga Eul's mouth formed to a wider grin as she looked up in the sky and saw the fireworks that Yi Jung planned.

"You really know how to please girls." Ga Eul commented.

"That's before Ga Eul- yang. I only know how to please one girl now." Yi Jung replied.

With Yi Jung's comment, Ga Eul's face blushed as she looked back at him.

"You're ready, right?" Yi Jung asked her.

Ga Eul just nodded her head in agreement and together, they went out of the skating rink.

c,")

Yi Jung looked out from the peeper hole inside the hotel room. He saw Jun Pyo bribe the waiter to bring the flowers and food to their instead of bringing it to Yi Jung and Ga Eul's.

"Our plan was successful." Yi Jung announced to Ga Eul.

"Do you think things will work out?"

"Who knows? Since they're a pretty impossible couple. We've done all we could. Let's just wait and see. You worked hard all day Ga Eul- yang. Thank you."

"Thank you too, Sunbae." Ga Eul replied.

"Let's head off now." Yi Jung told her.

c,")

Yi Jung pulled in front of his studio and got out of the car to open the door for Ga Eul.

"Why are we here Sunbae?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I just want to have some wine with you. Is that okay?"

"You're not planning anything, are you?" Ga Eul asked.

"I won't do that with you Ga Eul- yang. Not now." He teased.

As the two arrived at his studio, Yi Jung turned the light on. Much to their surprise, he and Ga Eul found his father inside his studio kissing some young lasso.

"What are you doing here?" Yi Jung asked his father.

The girl that his father was kissing immediately took her bag and went outside. Ga Eul, on the other hand, was shocked to see Yi Jung's father.

"Son, am I not welcomed here anymore?" So Hyun Sub asked his son.

"Go do your 'work' somewhere else. I don't want you popping here in my studio." Yi Jung exclaimed at his father.

"Why not? You also do it here too, son. I think you're planning to do it tonight."

"You're wrong. Now, get out of my studio. If I ever see you here again, I'll be moving."

Ga Eul held tightly onto Yi Jung's arm as if stopping him from doing any violent thing.

"You can't run from it. You're like me, remember?"

"I'm not!" Yi Jung shouted.

At that point, Ga Eul grabbed his arm and softly uttered, "Sunbae."

"Please. Get out of my studio right now." Yi Jung ordered his father.

So Hyun Sub took a last sip of his red wine and placed the goblet on top of the counter. He patted Yi Jung's shoulder as he got passed him. Before going out, So Hyun Sub spoke, "You can't run from it So Yi Jung. The blood of a cold- blooded Casanova is running in your veins. You'll never recognize love until it becomes a snake and bites you."

When So Hyun Sub was finally out of his studio, Yi Jung let out a shout from his lungs which frightened Ga Eul. Seeing his father would always burn anger inside him. He's not going to be like So Hyun Sub. He'll recognize love. He knows he will.

"Sunbae." Ga Eul called to him. Seeing Yi Jung act like this is new to her. It frightens her. However, she did not dare to turn and run away. She knows he needs her. Ga Eul held his hands to stop him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Yi Jung. "Sunbae. Please. Calm down."

The curse that So Hyun Sub mentioned is running through Yi Jung's head until he felt Ga Eul's hug. He wrapped his arms around her as well to feel her warmth and comfort. He knew that he frightened Ga Eul but he's thankful that she did not leave him. "Sorry." He whispered to her ear as tears started to fall from his eyes.

She felt something falling down her clothes. His voice answered her question. It was his tears that are falling. He's crying. So Yi Jung is crying. "Sunbae." She uttered once again as Ga Eul tightened her hug to Yi Jung. She felt his warmth and the sadness enveloping him right now. "You're not going to be like him. You're not like him, are you?" Ga Eul said these words to Yi Jung to comfort this man. She very well knows that Yi Jung is not like his father. He's someone who'll break the curse So Hyun Sub mentioned. She knows he's going to recognize love.

"Sorry." Yi Jung whispered once again. "I'm not." He broke the hug. "You'll help me find it, right? You'll help me recognize it, right? You promised me." Yi Jung asked her.

"I promised you that I will, Sunbae." Ga Eul assured him.

"I'm not cursed, am I?" Yi Jung asked once more.

"You're not." Ga Eul said as she took his face to her small hands. "You're different. You're So Yi Jung and not him."

Yi Jung looked directly into her eyes and he saw that Ga Eul is very confident of her words. Yes, he's not So Hyun Sub. He's So Yi Jung and he's different.

------

*a/n: What do you think of this chapter? I am once again thinking that this chapter's boring. Haha. Do you think I'm going too fast with the scenes or is it just alright? Haha. Please answer me. Oh! Sorry if this chap's like the drama. So sorry for that. Anyways, Hope you liked this one. :D Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thanks to all those reading and/ or reviewing! :D

soerak- yeah. I wanted them to have their own moment in Macau just like Ji Hoo and Jan Di's. :D

satomika- I can't think of any Chinese name that's why I used Zhi Shu's name in It Started With a Kiss. The girl in ISWAK is Xiang Qin. :D I haven't read the manga of ISWAK that's why I don't know their Japanese name. But I've seen ISWAK and They Kiss Again. :D

Cyrine- you'll know it later on. :D

HAHA- adik ka na sa fanfictions eh! Haha. I see you've been reading a lot in LU. :D

mdthegreat- sorry. He hasn't found the book yet (?). haha. First question is, will it fall into his hands? :D

mae- thanks for the constant reviews. :D glad you liked it. :D

ej21- you'll know when if you continue reading this fic. Haha. You're in LU too? Nice! I can't login in a while ago that's why the update came in LU first.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**---------------**

**Chapter 32: Struggles**

Ga Eul was standing outside the door into a pottery school. She was peeking inside, contemplating whether or not she would join. Deciding that she could go back tomorrow, Ga Eul turned and was about to leave when the young teacher she saw a while ago came out and said, "Welcome to the world of pottery."

Seeing the smile of the young lady, Ga Eul was encouraged to join the pottery class. Inside, she found that all the students were middle- aged women and that the teacher is younger than her students.

"I'm Cha Eun Jae. And you are?" the young teacher extended her hand to Ga Eul and gave the latter a soft smile

Ga Eul extended her arm as well to make a handshake with Eun Jae. "I'm Chu Ga Eul. Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you too, Ga Eul. By the way, don't call me ma'am. I'll settle for Unni or just Eun Jae. I guess, I'm just a little older than you are." she smiled once again.

"Okay, Unni." Ga Eul said.

The class then started with a little discussion about pottery- a little history and the basics of pottery. Afterwards, Eun Jae assigned them to different spinning wheels and gave each a chunk of clay to work on. She said that with the chunk of clay, the students should start applying what they have just learned about the basic of pottery. Eun Jae, once in a while, would go around the room to check the work of her students. But most of the time, she just sat across Ga Eul, having a little conversation with the youngest student. When the classes ended, all the ahjummas left and Eun Jae and Ga Eul were the only ones left. Ga Eul helped Eun Jae clean up the area. After that, Eun Jae handed Ga Eul an apron for her to use every session.

"Thank you." Ga Eul said as she got the apron from Eun Jae.

"No. I should be the one thanking you." Eun Jae responded.

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Only middle- aged ahjummas usually visit here. I am really happy to see someone my age. How did you become interested in pottery?"

"Someone I know makes pottery." Ga Eul answered with a soft smile.

"Do you like that person?"

"Excuse me?"

"Because you want to get to know him. learning what he does and wanting to do it with him because you want to know him better. I know that feeling very well." Eun Jae explained as her eyes shifted dreamily from object to object inside the room.

"Do you by any chance…?"

"He's my playmate." Eun Jae answered Ga Eul's unfinished question. "While others played house while we were young, we played pottery."

"Did you boyfriend become a potter?" Ga Eul asked out of curiousity.

"He did become a potter but he didn't become my boyfriend."

"Ah." Ga Eul said with an apologizing tone.

"There's no need to feel sorry for me. Thanks to him, I got stronger." Eun Jae turned to her back and got a teacup from the cabinet. "This teacup," she pointed at it. "Do you know that even though it looks very thin, it's very strong inside? After it gets spun, stepped and carved thousands of times on the spinning wheel…"

"1300 degrees Celsius." Ga Eul said out of the blue.

"You're right! It has to endure 1300 degrees in the kiln to form the strong spirit it has. But, how did you know that?"

"There was a time when I overheard it somewhere."

"Oh. I see." Eun Jae said as she nodded her head. "To me, that friend was my kiln and spinning wheel."

"Have you forgotten about that person yet?" Ga Eul asked.

Eun Jae shook her head with a wry smile on forming on her lips. "Bring your friend over sometime. I'm curious." Eun Jae said as she looked once again at Ga Eul's eyes.

Ga Eul merely nodded her head and smiled at Eun Jae.

c,")

Yi Jung sat at one of the long wooden chairs in his studio. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sipped. Clearly, yesterday night's events were still clear to him. The curse that his father stated is still running in his mind. He definitely hates his father. It was because of So Hyun Sub that he, So Yi Jung has become the next head of the So clan. At that, he also remembered one person who left him, his brother, So Il Hyun. Flashbacks from the past filled his mind as he remembered that day, a few years ago, when hi big brother left all the responsibility to him.

_FLASHBACK_

When Yi Jung entered his studio, he found Il Hyun dropping plates, cups, and vases onto the floor. His big brother seems to not mind that his breaking his own works which was compiled through the years. Yi Jung stepped in front of his brother and said, "Why are you doing this? Are you crazy?"

"No. I clearly understand everything, Yi Jung." Il Hyun responded with a sadness in his eyes.

"What? What did you finally understand?" asked the puzzled Yi Jung.

"Do you remember? The story that our grandpa told us about the Kiln God."

"What are you trying to say?"

"The bowl that the Kiln God chose was not mine, but yours, Yi Jung."

"Hyung."

Il Hyun took the hands of his younger brother. "You don't know how much I wanted these hands, do you?" he takes a look at Yi Jung's hands and lets it go afterwards. He took a step back and turned away from Yi Jung.

Yi Jung shouted at his brother. "So? You're saying you are going to give up? You're saying that you're going to go out on your own? You're running away! You're saying you are leaving me in this house with all the responsibility and run away by yourself?!" Even if Yi Jung shouted at the top of his lungs, the words he said seemed to be meaningless to his brother he just continued to walk away and leave him.

_END of FLASHBACK_

Yi Jung took another sip of the whiskey. Once again, the hatred and memories of his older brother haunted him. Worse, the memories of Eun Jae, his first love, came back to him. Yes. So Yi Jung, the infamous cold- blooded Casanova of the F4 has loved before. He understood love very well until his heart was broken to pieces three years ago. Since that day on Valentine's, Yi Jung hasn't seen or heard Eun Jae or anything about her. She disappeared completely from his life. That single woman made Yi Jung this stone- hearted and cold, not until he met Chu Ga Eul, whose mission is, bring back the true meaning of love to him.

He was literally drowning himself in alcohol when the door of his studio burst open. Ga Eul entered the studio with a smile on her face but as soon as she saw Yi Jung drinking alcohol, she pouted.

"Why are you drinking?" she asked of him as Ga Eul settled herself beside Yi Jung.

"I just want to clear my mind." He answered.

"Isn't doing pottery clears your mind?"

"It does but in this case, it won't do since pottery brought me all these problems."

"Is it about your family?" Ga Eul asked.

"Why does your head run as if it's a part of mine?" Yi Jung asked as he smiled at her.

"Sunbae." Ga Eul softly whispered.

"Ga Eul- yang, do you know how hard it is to be the heir to the So clan?"

Ga Eul nodded. "Though I'm not from your social status, I guess, I still know how it feels, seeing Jun Pyo Sunbae pushed to an arranged marriage. Why do you ask? Are you marrying someone?" Ga Eul teased.

"I'm not. Besides, arranged marriage doesn't occur in my family. We have all the freedom to choose our bride, even my father. That's why I can't seem to see a valid reason why he'd leave my mother like that when it's him who chose her."

"Your father's words still run in your head?"

"Not just his words, but also my brother's when he left me. Being the youngest in our clan, it's hard to absorb that I'm the next in line when in the first place, it's not really me. My father was supposed to be the next one but my grandfather refused to give it to him since his philandering ways are ruining the family's name. My big brother was the next but he declined, passing all the responsibilities to me. Do you know how hard that is? Knowing that they all left me with this big responsibility I don't even know how to handle!" he was to sip another shot of whiskey when Ga Eul held his hand and stopped him.

"Drinking alcohol won't help." Ga Eul said. Slowly, she put down the glass of whiskey Yi Jung was holding and got up from her seat, carrying the bottle and the glass back to the counter. Afterwards, she went back to where Yi Jung is and assisted him to stand up. "You're drunk. You need to rest now."

Ga Eul assisted Yi Jung up the stairs and into his room. It was the first time Ga Eul has ever been in Yi Jung's room and inside, she found an enormous bed in the middle, a walk in closet, a door leading to the bathroom and a small side table where lamp lay on top of it. Slowly, she assisted Yi Jung onto his bed and went inside the bathroom to get a cold towel and water to bathe him. After that, she walked to his closet to find some pajama to dress him up with. Once back to the enormous bed, Ga Eul pulled off Yi Jung's coat and slowly, she managed to unbutton his shirt.

"Yah. What are you doing to me?" Yi Jung asked her half- consciously as Ga Eul was unbuttoning the last.

"Dressing you up." She casually replied.

Yi Jung briskly hugged Ga Eul, making her face touch his bare chest.

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul shouted at him.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, alright?" Yi Jung said. "Can you spend the night with me? I need company."

"Sunbae, whatever dirty thing you're thinking about, please get that off your head." Ga Eul said with a powerful and demanding voice.

"I said, I'm not going to do anything to you. I just need company." Yi Jung explained. "It feels so lonely to be spending the night alone tonight."

"Sunbae." Ga Eul said that again with a deadly tone.

Yi Jung let go of her and Ga Eul immediately stood up, fixing her wrinkled clothes. He was about to leave Yi Jung there, lying on the bed when suddenly, he got up and got his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Ga Eul's home number.

"Good evening ma'am. This is So Yi Jung. May I ask permission that Ga Eul would spend the night with us, F4 and Jan Di at the Goo mansion. We're just hanging out. You don't need to worry about your daughter."

Ga Eul faced him with awe on her face as Yi Jung put down his phone and said, "They agreed. Now, you don't have to go home."

"Sunbae. Allow me to leave before I do…"

Yi Jung walked up to her and carried her to his bed. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her small body. "Just for tonight, be my human- sized teddy bear."

-------

*a/n: How was it? haha! I'm speechless with this chapter. :D Thanks to all those reading/ reviewing! :D

satomika- I updated quite fast. Haha. :D

Cyrine- secret! Haha. Ayako mangspoil. :D

bum- eunlover- haha! Sana magkita kayo agad! :D


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**---------------**

***a/n: **Sorry for making you wait for like 2 months. This chapter is an advanced chapter posted in Lovers Unparalelled.

**---------------**

**Chapter 33: Memoirs of the Past**

The next morning, Ga Eul woke up in the arms of Yi Jung. They slept on one bed, yes. But nothing happened more than sleeping. She looked at the man beside her and unlocked his grip on her.

Ga Eul prepared breakfast for Yi Jung- fried eggs and hotdogs with toasted bread. She left it covered on the table with a note,

_**Sunbae, here's your breakfast. Eat these. Also, you may want to drink coffee to ease your hang- over. I gotta get going. I have pottery classes. Just call me if you need anything.**_

_**-Ga Eul**_

Yi Jung saw the breakfast and note Ga Eul left him. "Pottery classes? Since when did she start taking those?"

He ate the eggs, hotdog and toasted bread she prepared for him. Yi Jung also drank a cup of coffee to follow Ga Eul's advice. "Gaah. Coffee works."

He left his studio an hour later, all dressed up and back to his proper state of mind. One he got inside his sports car, Yi Jung pulled out his phone and dialed Jan Di's number.

"Jan Di- ah, do you know where Ga Eul is taking pottery lessons?"

Jan Di gave him the address and after that, Yi Jung sped up to the pottery school Jan Di pointed at. He pulled up in front of a small building. From the outside, it can be observed that it is a pottery school because of, well, the sign and pottery pieces displayed. Yi Jung looked at it and smiled. 'Ga Eul- yang's doing pottery? I wonder what she's doing.' He straightened up and fixed his clothes before entering the pottery school.

Once inside, Yi Jung immediately saw Ga Eul working alone inside. She was extremely focused on her work that she did not notice Yi Jung coming. He walked louder as to make his presence noticeable. Ga Eul looked up and there she saw him, smiling at her.

"Yi Jung- Sunbae." Ga Eul said.

"Yo!" Yi Jung replied with a smile. "So, you're learning pottery?"

"Hmmm." Ga Eul replied as she focused back at the cup she's doing.

Yi Jung looked around the studio, examining the pottery pieces displayed. He would just nod his head as he looked at each one of them. Turning his head back to Ga Eul, he commented, "You're putting too much pressure on your wrist." He slowly walked to her, held her hand and placed it properly. Ga Eul just let out a smile as her cheeks are starting to redden. Just when Yi Jung was to look away once again, he noticed a very familiar puzzle piece lying beside Ga Eul's working place. He picked it up and asked, "Where'd you get this?"

Ga Eul looked up at him and smiled. "Ahh. That? It's really nice, isn't it? I'm planning to make one since it's not that difficult."

"Where'd you get it?" Yi Jung asked firmly.

"Uh. The pottery teacher here. She…"

"Eun Jae." He whispered. Yi Jung let go of the puzzle piece and said, "Ga Eul- yang, I'll call you."

Before she knew it, Yi Jung was already out of the room. Ga Eul contemplated for a while and picked up the puzzle piece Yi Jung was holding a while ago. Something struck her. "Could it be…"

c,")

Early the next day, Yi Jung came to the pottery school that Ga Eul attends. He got inside and there, he saw the girl he was looking for.

"Yi Jung- ah." Eun Jae called his name with shock written on her face. "Why are you here?"

"I always did the hiding and never the seeking. It turned out to be pretty difficult. Cha Eun Jae. Didn't you hide a little too well? I almost gave up playing hide and seek."

"Yi Jung- ah." Eun Jae said once again.

Though Yi Jung and Eun Jae didn't know it, Ga Eul was standing just outside the door. She heard all the words that Yi Jung said to her teacher. "I guess I'm right." She whispered to herself and with that, she left the studio.

c,")

Yi Jung and Eun Jae were walking inside the So museum. "It's been a long time since I've been here." Eun Jae commented.

"Do you remember? That time when we were scolded by grandfather because we were playing hide-and-seek in the authentication room?"

"Of course. As a punishment, we had to scrub the oven."

"Right." Yi Jung agreed. "You even complained it was cold so I started a fire and then it became a disaster."

"The one who complained it was cold was you."

"No way. It was obviously you. Wait. Was it me?" Yi Jung chuckled.

"You mother… is she doing all right?" Eun Jae asked.

"She's better now." Yi Jung answered with a smile on his face.

"Good to hear it then. How about you Yi Jung? You're doing all right, I assume."

"Curious. Were you even curious about that? Why did you do that Eun Jae?"

"What?"

"How can you vanish in thin air without saying anything? Do you know that feeling? Like air, an existence that is always by my side, just disappears. The bewilderment can't be described in words. All that matters to me disappeared at the same time. All my strengths left me."

"I was not your air." Eun Jae replied.

"What?"

"I'm not the air, Yi Jung- ah. I was probably more like the wind but you've mistaken me as your air. I was also foolish enough that time to think that I was the air. I thought I could stay there as long as you wanted."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Winds can never go back to where they were before."

"Eun Jae." Yi Jung uttered her name softly.

"Yi Jung- ah, you're happy now, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Your eyes never sparkled like that before. I think, you've found your real air now."

"What are you saying?" Yi Jung asked once more.

"You're in love, So Yi Jung." She replied with a smile. "I hope you can see it. You might regret it when she goes away."

"Eun Jae." He whispered again.

"Yi Jung- ah, be happy. Araso? By the way, I'm getting married."

"To whom?"

"So Il Hyun." She replied with a smile. "I hope you can come. We'll send you invitations. I'll go now Yi Jung- ah. Don't let her go away."

Eun Jae left Yi Jung dumbstruck inside the museum. He's what? In love? He just smiled at the thought of it. "Ga Eul- yang's mission is working."

---------------

***a/n:** Again, sorry for making everyone wait. I just lost the inspiration to write this one. I somehow realized that I'm doing a not- so- good job with this one. Really sorry. :( This is my very first multi- chapter fic so I hope you can forgive me. I'm also sorry for not being able to respond to your reviews.

I want to thank everyone who has supported this fic from the very start. Thank you also to those who reviewed and asked for an update. :D

I haven't written the next chapter yet so the next update might take a long time. But I promise to finish this one whatever happens. Updates might just take a long time to happen. For the mean time, just tune in to my other fic, My Favorite Neighbor. Thanks for the support, guys. I love you all. :D HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
